Feel Like Rain
by AvedlyTres
Summary: The heart heals with time, but is ten years really not enough time for Rukia to find forgiveness? Her life had the cliche, high school romance setting but the ending to her teenage love wasn't one found in movies. When had her fairy tale crumbled?
1. Can't Finish What You Started

_Another IchiRuki story!_

_So, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I couldn't resist... I came up with the idea and just wanted to get it out there, but updates on this story may be slow because I'm still working on Of Sins and Virtues. I'll work hard._

_Tres, fighting!_

_Italicized words are past events, or Rukia's thoughts._

_

* * *

_

_-_

-

Everyone knows them; everyone can name them, and recognize them …

The popular kids. The group that rules the school, with their name brand clothes, good looks, athletic abilities or money, whatever it is that gets them "in."

Her life was cliché, she was the nerd, she did band, math team. She went to state for science fair, not for cheerleading, she was valedictorian not prom queen, she spent her nights at home studying, not partying.

But as in every good drama, she fell in love with the star of her high school. He was hot, eye catching; breathe taking, while she was almost invisible. He was intelligent, rich; the face of their high school's athletic.

Polar opposites in physical, mental and social aspects. Their meeting was pure chance and her love and attraction to him was immediate.

The perfect set up for a high school romance story right?

Rukia scoffed, pulling her black purse higher up on her shoulder. She stepped from her black Lexus, her tall heels making contact with the sidewalk below as she straightened, getting to her feet.

"Thanks," she didn't even look at the valet as she handed him her car keys and shut the door. She strode up the walkway to the grand hotel, her heels clicking on the grey pathway.

The large hotel's lights shone brightly, illuminating her walk as she reached the large glass doors of the ballroom. She looked up at the grand banner draped dramatically across the top of the doorframe and snorted aloud, pulling open the door.

She held her breath as she stepped into the room, into a room full of people she was sure she wouldn't like, into a place full of potentially awkward situations, underneath the banner, reading, "Welcome back! Ten year, Karakura High School reunion!"

--

--

"_Hey, you there!"_

_Rukia turned, getting ready to apologize to whomever it was yelling at her, someone yelling at her usually meant one thing, she had done something wrong. "U-um yes?"_

_She felt her eyes widen as Kurosaki Ichigo strode up to her, something held in his hand. His blond hair was as messy as ever and his perfect features were arranged in curiosity as he stared at the petite girl before him._

_Does he recognize me? Rukia studied her fellow student council member. There had only been one student council meeting so far this year and Rukia hadn't even managed to say one word to the god-like student council president._

"_You dropped this," Ichigo said holding up the Chappy wallet he held clasped in his hand._

"_R-really?" Rukia began fumbling with her backpack; double-checking to make sure what he said was true._

"_You don't believe me?" he smiled, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "If this isn't yours, then whose do you think it is? Mine?"_

"_N-no," Rukia said, continuing to fiddle with her backpack anyway._

"_Good, because I'd never be caught dead with something like this, so hurry up and take it back already."_

_Rukia meekly nodded and extended her hand, letting him drop the wallet back into her possession._

"_I didn't even know that anyone liked Chappy anymore," he mused, ruffling his hair. "And are you really a high school student?"_

"_Sorry," Rukia mumbled, lowering her head to let her bangs shield her eyes._

"_Hey, hey," he leaned down, trying to meet her eyes, "I was just kidding, I didn't mean to … I'm sorry."_

_Rukia held up her hands, "Oh, it's fine, lots of people don't think I look like a high school student, but I am. And I guess I just really like Chappy."_

"_There's nothing wrong with either of those, although they both are a bit odd," he chuckled. "So …" he snapped his fingers, "Kuchiki Rukia right? You're my secretary."_

"_What?"  
_

"_Senior class secretary that is. You're the secretary and I'm President, so…"_

"_Right, I see, yes, I'm our class secretary."_

"_Now that I think about it, we had a class together, health, right?"_

_Rukia nodded, yes she knew that, she had caught herself many of times staring at his glorious features in class instead of paying attention to the wonders of abstinence._

"_So, Kuchiki," he held out his hand, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I know we met briefly during a student council meeting, but now it's a formal and official meeting."_

"_Nice to meet you," Rukia blushed, looking up to meet his brown eyes. She hesitantly extended her hand, out towards his._

"_Ichigo," another's voice startled her and she quickly withdrew her hand._

"_Orihime," Ichigo smiled as a tall, redheaded girl strode up to meet them._

"_I was just about to head home, did you want to go with me?" Orihime asked, turning her head slightly to see who he had been talking to. "Rukia?"_

"_You two know each other?" Ichigo glanced between the two girls._

"_Well, yes, we use to be friends in middle school," Rukia said, avoiding Orihime's gaze._

"_Rukia, what are you talking about," Orihime embraced her in a warm hug, "We're still friends, right?"_

"_Um, right."_

_Ichigo nodded, momentarily placing his hand on Rukia's head, before he took Orihime's hand and headed out the front doors of the school. He turned, looking over his shoulder, "See you around Kuchiki."_

--

--

"Miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, Kuchiki Rukia."

The hostess nodded, checking off something on her list, "You're all set. There's a buffet over by the far wall and the dance will start in less than an hour. If we could just have you fill out this paper and then we'll enter you into the drawing."

Rukia nodded, hastily scrawling her name and number onto a small strip of paper and grabbed her purse, making her way to the tables set up against one of the ballrooms sloping walls.

The large ballroom's domed ceiling held streamers and skylights. The marble floor passed beneath her heels as she weaved through the scattered groups of people standing about on the ballroom floor.

She pulled out one of the chairs at an empty table, seating herself as she set her purse down on the ground beside her. The round table was set with multiple place settings and a large eloquent bouquet adorned the center of the table. _Was this a reunion or a wedding banquet?_

"Can I get you something to drink?" A waiter appeared, a menu held out in his hand.

"Glass of Cheblis," she waved a hand at him. "Wait, just bring the whole bottle."

She gazed absentmindedly across the floor, her eyes momentarily pausing on one group before they shifted onto another. Familiar faces, changed by time met her eyes, but none of them were what she would have considered friends in high school.

_Man, what am I doing here really? I know my brother wanted me to go, but now I'm having major second thoughts on the issue._

The waiter placed a bottle and wine glass before Rukia, scuttering away nervously after Rukia had simply given him a curt nod. She poured herself a glass, taking the slender stem of the wine glass into her hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia, is that really you?"

Rukia arched her neck to look up. "Momo Hinamori?"

The brown haired girl reached down, wrapping her arms around Rukia in an awkward hug. "Rukia, it's so good to see you again."

"Momo, I didn't think you were coming, how are you?" Rukia smiled as she was freed from the other girl's embrace.

Momo sat down, pulling on the hand of a white haired boy to sit down next to her. "I'm good, but what about you, I haven't heard from you in so long."

"I'm fine, just working away. But I heard you were married."

Momo beamed, "Yes, this is my husband," she tilted her head in the direction of the guy beside her. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya."

"You as well-"

"Rukia," Momo reentered the conversation, "how's your teaching been? I was surprised that you got a job so quickly."

Rukia shook her head, "My brother helped, but it's been fun so far. I'm moving to teach at another school this year and have to teach second grade."

"That's so cute …"

Momo's voice seemed to fade as Rukia's body stiffened. Less than ten feet away, striding through the room in all his perfect glory was Kurosaki Ichigo. His perfect features were as she remembered them, his brown eyes still made her heart beat, if only just a bit faster and his blond hair was as eye catching as ever. He had aged, no longer the scrawny boy of high school but now slightly more muscular and even taller than she remembered. His smile made her want to smile too and his black, tailored suit was by no means helping Rukia to stop with her staring.

"Rukia, hello?" a hand was waving frantically in front of her face. Rukia blinked, blushing as she realized what she had been doing.

"Momo, sorry."

"Rukia, what were you zoning out for?" Momo's brown eyes followed the line of Rukia's previously held gaze. "Ah," she said as it clicked, "You were looking at Ichigo weren't you?"

"No, as if I'd give that stuck up, eye sore on society, a thought."

Momo sighed, rolling her eyes, "Rukia, when are you going to forgive him?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Hmm, very mature," Momo reached over, pouring herself a glass of wine. "And what do you mean eye sore on society? People have said he's one of the best surgeons in his town." She swirled the liquid around in the glass, mulling over her thoughts. "I've also heard he was engaged."

Rukia's heart momentarily missed a beat, and she nearly slopped her wine down her front. Glad that Momo didn't notice her little upset she cleared her throat and said, "Who's the unlucky?"

"His girlfriend from high school, you know Inoue Orihime."

Rukia unintentionally slammed her glass onto the table harder than she meant to. "I see."

"Hey Rukia look," Momo's mind was elsewhere, unnoticing to Rukia's trouble she was having to keep her anger in check. "There's Renji and his girlfriend."

--

--

"_You think you like who?" Momo shrieked catching the attention of multiple students in the hallway._

"_Don't make me say it again," Rukia mumbled, "it's embarrassing."_

"_But Rukia, I mean, he's the Kurosaki Ichigo!" Momo followed Rukia down the hallway._

_Yes, yes she knew very well who he was, at least how the school viewed him. But now she wasn't sure what exactly she thought of him. The more she studied him the more she began to notice things about him other than his looks._

_Despite his great standing in life, he was by no means the stuck up, spoiled rich boy that she had originally thought him to be. No, he spent his free time tutoring or training. He didn't drink or smoke and didn't jerk around with girls._

_The more she learned about him, the more ideal he became._

_Rukia banged her head against her locker, "I know, I know! But I met him the other day and something just, I don't know, drew me to him."_

"_But he has a girlfriend!"_

_Yes, his girlfriend. Rukia knew and had heard plenty about her. Orihime, Rukia's best friend from middle school, the girl that shared her notes, was always there to talk to and made sure to save Rukia a seat at lunch. Or, she use to be. In high school they had gone their own separate ways._

_Orihime the aspiring actress entered into the world of drama, and singing. Rukia, being the shy one of the pair, was merely content to come and watch the plays. The first year of high school was the beginning of the unraveling of their friendship._

_Second year came, and Orihime began to call Rukia less, and Rukia began to worry about her studies more. Rukia couldn't really fault either of them with being the cause that they drifted apart._

_Yes, her best friend, that she would never intentionally hurt, was Kurosaki Ichigo's girlfriend._

"_I heard Momo. It's Orihime Inoue."_

"_Didn't you use to know her?"_

"_Kind of, I guess."_

"_But it doesn't look like they're going to break up anytime soon."_

"_I know, it's just a crush on my part, I guess," Rukia shrugged, "Ten years from now none of this high school crap will matter."_

_--_

_--_

"We will now begin drawing names for the prizes," one of her past teachers said, drawing everyone's attention to the center of the ballroom floor. "To do the honors, we have your class president, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There has was, the object of her affection, scratch that, the object of her past affections. Kurosaki Ichigo strode into the middle of the room, waving in a congenial manner as a polite applause was heard. In his wake Orihime Inoue padded along, her high heels and chiffon dress accentuating her features.

"How is everybody?" he said into the microphone, a small smile appearing on his face. "Are we ready to find out who's a winner?"

More cheers erupted from the growing crowd. Ichigo grinned, "Ok, first we have a wonderful gift basket provided by a local boutique." The hostess from the front door walked up, holding a large fish bowl in her hands.

Ichigo winked at her, making the poor lady blush as he reached into the bowl and plucked out a piece of paper, "And the winner is, Hisagi Shuuhei!"

Rukia turned her attention back to her table. Why did Kurosaki Ichigo still make her heart flutter? She tried to calm her thoughts as downed the rest of her wine.

--

--

"_Kuchiki Rukia, first I hardly ever see you, now it seems that I'm seeing you wherever I go, are you stalking me?"_

"_N-n-no, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I-"_

_Kurosaki Ichigo chuckled, cutting across a very flustered Rukia, "I'm kidding, but someday we need to have a planned meeting"_

"_F-for what?"_

"_I need your help planning the end of the year celebration for seniors."_

"_But what about the Treasurer and Vice President?"_

"_Ishida already arranged the budget, so we have to do the actual planning, and Grimmjow," he laughed, "come on Rukia, we both know Grimmjow won't help."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_You say that a lot."_

"_S-sorry …?"_

"_Never mind, it's fine, but is there a day that works for you for our meeting?"_

"_I'll, um have to see."_

"_Fine then, I'll be giving you a call."_

_--_

_--_

Abarai Renji sighed, reaching over to his small friend as she poured herself another glass of wine and raised it to her lips. "Rukia, what glass number is that?"

"I don't know," Rukia tried to fight him off.

"Come on Rukia, that's your second bottle, I think you've had too much."

"I'm old enough to decide that for myself, Renji."

"Now, we have a great prize," her attentions, no matter how blurred they were, moved back to the center of the room. Ichigo held two envelopes in his hand. "We have passes to a new spa right here in Karakura. This prize goes to two people and the winners will also be able to bring a guest along with them," he waved the envelopes about.

"So, our first lucky winner of this spa getaway, is …" he reached into the fishbowl, his hand withdrawing with a piece of paper. "Oh, congratulations, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime smiled, and happily jumped into Ichigo's arms, kissing him on the cheek, "And I know just who I'll be taking."

"Really, who? Your friend from work or-"

"You already know who, Ichigo."

With a bit of trouble, Rukia got to her feet, grabbing her purse and making her way groggily to the front door. She had decided that she had been there enough and the effects of the alcohol and Orihime's public displays of affection, were doing now doing wonders on her upchuck reflex.

A tall, rusty redheaded man stood from her table, following her as she staggered her way to the door. "Rukia you can't seriously be considering driving like that."

"Shove off Ashido, I'll be fine," Rukia pulled off her heels, still winding her way to the doors.

The man beside her sighed, shaking his head, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Meanwhile, the hostess, still standing in the center of the ballroom, next to the overly joyful couple, cleared her throat awkwardly trying to get Ichigo's attention back on track. "Right, right," Ichigo extracted himself from Orihime's grasp, "Sorry," he lightly coughed, "but right, the second winner of the spa prize."

He motioned to Orihime, and with a beaming smile, she reached into the large fish bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Ichigo.

"Okay, come on down … Kuchiki Rukia …" his voice faded, as his eyes widened at the name now before him. The ballroom quieted as people began to notice the tense emotion emitting from Ichigo as he stood stock-still, staring down at the paper he held in his hand.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Orihime nudged him, "Um," she took control of the microphone, "Kuchiki Rukia, are you here still? If so, please come and collect your prize."

Ashido placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder, stopping her retreat, "Rukia."

She shook her head fiercely, "No, no way in hell. I'm going home now."

"Rukia," he sighed, wrapping a hand around her waist and steering her to the center of the room, "Come on, just do this and then you can leave."

"Shut up Ashido, I hate you."

"Good thing I know you don't mean it," he shoved her forward and she stood on wobbly legs before the man she wished she would never have to speak to again for the rest of her life.

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice was husky as he stared at the small lady in front of him.

"Kurosaki," Rukia shoved her shoes into Ashido's unsuspecting hands. "What do you need me for?"

"Um, you won a prize, but are you drunk Rukia?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I do know," she raised a shaky hand and pointed her index finger directly at his face, "that you are an asshole."

"Whoa, whoa, Rukia, I think we should go," Ashido, grabbed her arm, placing her shoes back in her hands. He reached out, snatching the prize envelope from the hostess' hands.

Rukia tried to pull free of his grasp, "No, no, no not yet, I hafta, I hafta tell this bastard here something important."

"How about we talk to Ichigo when we're all sober?" Ashido said, emphasizing the last word.

"No."

Ashido sighed, taking Rukia and throwing her body across his broad shoulder. He gave Ichigo a meaningful look, "Sorry," he murmured before he headed back towards the front doors and the exit.

Ichigo stared after the pair, watching Rukia's small form as she continued to curse obscenities and beat Ashido's back with her small fists.

He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing his hand into a fist. A crumpling sound alerted him to the small strip of paper he still held in his right hand. With bated breath, he smoothed out the sheet, his mind reeling once again at the recognition of the handwriting.

_Kuchiki Rukia. 555-556-1515_

_-_-

--

God, what the hell had she been doing last night?

With significant effort, Rukia pulled herself out of bed. Her feet hit carpet and she trudged her way into the kitchen. Her small hotel suite kitchen met her gaze as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, waiting for the coffee pot to finish.

Her head ached and for some reason so did her heart. It wasn't a physical pain per say, more like an emotional pain that troubled her so deeply that her hangover wasn't as pressing as it might have been.

Rukia jumped as her cell phone rang. "Shit, why is this ringing so loud?" Rukia groped for her cell phone somewhere in her purse on the table.

"Hello," she managed to grind out after retrieving her phone.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?"

"Ashido? For some reason I feel like I should be mad at you, but I don't know why."

"Ah, I see, you really were drunk last night, but you want to go out and get a bite to eat with me?"

"Not really."

"Good, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Hey, hey, wait I said-"

A dial tone met her rants and she viciously hit the end button on the touch screen of her phone.

"Ashido are you trying to kill me?" she groaned, heading to her room nonetheless.

--

--

"_Rukia, well I've always really liked you and well I was wondering, you know if you wanted to … well if you to go out together sometime?"_

_Rukia turned her attention from Ichigo, who stood across the room, to look at Ashido, standing beside her. "What was that?"_

"_Uh, well, you see … never mind, just forget that I said anything."_

"_No, no you wanted to go out sometime right?"_

_He felt a hopeful feeling swell in his chest, "Yes, do you really want to, because that would be great, I mean-"_

"_Yeah, we should all go out and see that new movie this weekend or something. I'll check and see if Momo, Renji and Shinji want to go with us."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_I'm calling our friends so they can come and hang out with us."_

"_What about my question?"_

_Rukia was already chatting away on her phone, oblivious to Ashido's flustered expression._

_God, she totally missed the actual intent behind that question didn't she?_

--

--

Ashido stood on the sidewalk in front of Rukia's hotel, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

Rukia finally appeared, pushing through the door with difficulty. She slightly readjusted her yellow summer dress, before she trudged up to him, "Where are we going?"

Ashido pointed down the street, "Coffee."

"I had some in my room."

"You sure as hell look like you could use another."

"I don't think that was a compliment, but if were going to go get some, I take it you're buying."

She followed after, amazed that her lanky friend in high school had grown into the man now beside her. Always the best of friends in all that they did, Rukia had always known she could count on Ashido.

But …

For some reason her feelings of friendship she felt towards him had never extended past that.

Ashido sat across the small table from Rukia, circling his index finger across the lip of his coffee mug.

"So," he cleared his throat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the polished surface of the round table. "What do you remember from last night?"

Rukia's forehead rested on the table as she turned slightly to look at the man across from her, with one eye, "Well, I remember seeing Momo, Renji, Shuuhei, maybe Izuru somewhere in there and …" she caught herself, weighing her words before she let out an audible sigh, "some others."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Wine, lots of wine."

"Of course you'd remember that part," Ashido said.

"Shut up, but I have this nagging feeling that I should be kicking you ass for something, something other than the fact that you dragged me from my room to go out and have coffee."

"With that emotion, I don't really feel like reminding you of last night," Ashido scratched his head. "Well, something good did happen last night."

"You're changing the subject, but is this good for me or you?"

"You and I guess me, because you might be so happy that you decide not to kick my ass."

"What, just tell me."

Ashido smiled, reaching into the front pocket of his light green button down shirt.

Rukia fully raised her head, her eyes fractionally widening. "Wait a sec, that envelope, I've seen it before …"

She reached out, grasping the letter as she slit open the side. Her slender fingers withdrew a folded piece of paper that she opened, letting her eyes scan the print.

After a long moment, the pages were set down on the table and Rukia's hands curled into fists. "Ashido," her voice came out low. "Last night, you made me go up and face that bastard, even though I had told you -"

"Now, now Rukia it was for your own good."

"Ashido …"

"Hey, wait, what are you doing with that cup, Rukia come on now, let's not do anything rash. Ruuukia!"

--

--

"_So, what should we do this year?"_

_Rukia sat next to Ichigo in an empty classroom, staring at a long list of budget restrictions and guidelines._

_Rukia held up a paper, "Well, last year, they went to a spa for a few days for their trip."_

"_A spa? Sounds nice, but boring," Ichigo leaned back, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "Let's do something more adventurous."_

"_Adventurous? What does adventurous entail exactly?"_

"_Come on Rukia, we're both pretty smart, I'm sure we can think up something exciting," he leaned over and lightly nudged her with his elbow. Rukia's skin tingled at the contact and she blushed._

"_Well, um what about a camping trip or something?"_

_He rubbed his chin, "Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea." He slammed his fist onto his desk, "No, I like that idea, let's go camping!"_

_"But there's so many of us, and we would need chaperones and I don't know where I would go and-"_

"_Rukia, you're the one that suggested it."_

"_Yes, but now-"_

"_Rukia, please? I need to submit an idea that you support too."_

"_What about the treasurer and vice?"_

"_They won't care, Ishida and Grimmjow will go along with whatever we decide."_

"_U-um"_

_He looked down, meeting her eyes. His maple eyes held her and she felt a tingling, electric like feeling coursing her veins, causing her sensory nerves to fire._

_Rukia gulped, "You have really pretty eyes," she blurted out before she could stop herself._

_His eyebrows slightly raised, but he smiled, "Thanks, you too, but does that mean you can't say no to these eyes?"_

_Rukia blinked a few times, clearing her head as she tried to focus on the original issue. "Sure, why not? Let's go camping. I'll need to find a place and talk to our advisor."_

"_We can do that together, but don't worry, I already know a place."_

"_Really? Where?"_

"_Secret, but it will be fun."_

--

--

"So, are you going?"

Rukia rubbed her head, leaning back to lie in the grass at the park. "I guess, it might do my head some good. But when is it?"

Ashido scanned the tickets, "Next week, three days and two nights."

"Fine, I'll go, but what's this thing about a guest that it's talking about here?"

"Ah yes, you are allowed to bring a guest with you."

"A guest huh?"

--

--

Momo = busy

Tatsuki = busy

Nemu = busy

Lisa = busy

Ashido …

"Are you sure that you really don't mind coming with me?" Rukia asked.

Ashido took her bag from her hand, slinging it over one of his shoulders. "I already told you I was fine. I'm retired remember and a bachelor."

"Yes, yay for you for not having to work another day in your life," Rukia lightly pushed him. An employee waited for them at the entrance.

"Welcome to the Karakura Spa and Resort, if I could just have you follow me," she gestured with her hand, pointing Rukia and Ashido in the direction of the front desk. "If I can just have you fill out this form quite quickly Mrs. Kuchiki then we can have you on your way."

"Oh, it's just Miss," Rukia said with awkward laugh, immediately turning her attentions to the form before her to avoid looking at Ashido.

Across the grand, Japanese style lobby, Orihime Inoue and Kurosaki Ichigo stood, side-by-side, looking at a large map listing all the services the spa had to offer.

Ashido did a double take then quickly turned to look at Rukia, who was still filling out the paper in her tidy scrawl. He nervously shifted, putting himself between Rukia and a view of Ichigo and Orihime.

He had forgot to mention to his quick to anger friend that one of her most disliked people would also be staying at the same resort. It appeared that she didn't remember that piece of information, since she hadn't said anything about it.

Ashido rubbed his head, nervously looking between Rukia and the couple by the map. Without fail, Rukia would always remember what had happened when she was drunk, some of the memories just took longer than others to return.

"There," Rukia smiled, handing the paper back to the lady behind the desk.

"Very good, thank you very much Miss Kuchiki, here are you room keys and brochure. If you can wait just a second, I will call someone to come and escort you to your rooms."

"Very well," Rukia leaned against the counter, reaching out to tap Ashido.

Ashido balked, "Wha-what," he looked down at Rukia, taking in her look of surprise and curiosity. "What's up Rukia?"

"Nothing … what were you looking at?"

Ashido quickly looked back to the map, unknowingly letting out a large sigh of relief, due to the space in front of the map being unoccupied.

"Oh, it was just, ya know, mind trick."

"Riiight," Rukia said, a note of skepticism in her voice. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

_I really like Ashido's character (just not with Rukia) so he will have a somewhat important part :)_

_I've felt bad about making Orihime the "bad" girl all the time, so in this fic, she is Rukia's "rival" of sorts, but I don't want to make her hated, or at least try not to, too much._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Tres_


	2. Attractive Today

_So, chapter 2 ... seems like all my stories get to chapter two then I get stuck ..._

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon - I don't like Orihime either but I feel bad for ragging on her all the time. This story really puts her in a situation where the reader will most likely hate her guts. Hope you stick with it, don't worry it will be getting to Ichigo and Rukia soon. Thanks for the review :)_

_DeviantHollow23 - No worries, this story is and IchiRuki fo' sho' :) glad to know you're still reading and I'm glad you like Ashido too! Thank you a bunch for the review!_

_Juveniliare - She'll meet him, but not quite like that :) but it would definitely be a really good drama causer! Thanks for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in an way own Bleach.**_

_

* * *

  
_

--

--

Rukia felt her jaw slightly drop as she made her way to her room. She had been in some of the nicest hotel world wide, but this resort was by far, one of the nicest ones she had been in.

The Asian-theme style decorated the walls and pricey furnishings were tastefully positioned in the hallway. Rukia followed the hostess, from the front desk, as Ashido followed behind, hauling along the suitcases with some apparent difficulty. Well, he had offered, it was his fault for not realizing just how heavy her suitcase was ...

Rukia's enjoyment with the whole experience lessened slightly as she realized, upon being shown about her room, that there was only one bed.

"Um," she cleared her throat, looking at the escort, "Is this the only room?"

"Oh, no," the lady smiled and Rukia secretly let out an inward sigh of relief. "No, this suite comes equipped with your own personal bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom."

Rukia's eyebrow rose, "Um, that wasn't quite was I was referring to …"

The lady's head quirked to the side in apparent interest.

"Well-"

"This is perfect," Ashido clapped a hand onto Rukia's shoulder.

"Ashido, there's only one-"

"We'll be seeing you," Ashido said to the lady, pushing her towards the door. "Thanks for all your help," he winked at the confused escort and shut the door. He clapped his hands together in a job well done fashion, "Wow, this place is nice. This room might be almost as big as my apartment."

"Ashido …"

The said man, slowly turned to face the wrathful woman behind him, "Rukia, Rukia no worries, there's a couch see, I'll just sleep there. I promise I won't try anything … promise."

"Ashido!"

"Rukia why are you swinging your purse around?"

--

--

--

"_You found a location for our senior trip?" Rukia asked a bit more loudly than she intended to._

"_Shh, shh," Ichigo placed his hand over her mouth. "Yes, I found a place but I want it to be a surprise."_

_Rukia blushed, feeling the warmth of his hand still over her mouth. How badly she wanted to kiss that hand. She pushed the thought from her mind, the school's library wasn't exactly the best place to do such a thing, not to mention, Ichigo wasn't the best person for her to start kissing in the first place, seeing as how he had a girlfriend._

"_So, I want you to come out early with me at the place so we can set up," Ichigo lowered his hand, with Rukia having to fight the urge to grab his hand and place it on her cheek. She stared at him, sure that the longing was apparent in her eyes as she felt her face warm with a slight blush._

"_Rukia?" he leaned forward. "Are you feeling alright?"_

"_Y-yes I am, just a bit tired, sorry." She looked down at her lap, nervously smoothing her skirt._

"_You don't have to apologize, why are you always apologizing?"_

_Now that it was mentioned, she did apologize an awful lot. "I'm sorry." She was feeling embarrassed, sometimes she didn't know what to do other than to apologize in certain situations. To cover up her discomfort, she started to gather her things, putting her books into her bag and reaching for her binder. Ichigo's hand stopped her as he placed his hand on top of her notebook and studied her._

_His eyes were contemplative and she waited, feeling a jittery feeling in her stomach._

_Ichigo sighed, leaning back, "Why do you do that, apologize all the time?"_

_"Sorry?"_

"_There you go again," he put a hand on his forehead, "Don't do that."_

"_Sor-"_

"_Ack!!"_

_Rukia jumped slightly, holding up her binder to hide behind._

_She heard Ichigo from the other side of the table, "You know what your problem is?"_

_Rukia peeked out over the top of her notebook, "What?"_

"_You worry too much about others and what they think of you. You're too afraid to stand out and take chances. Too nervous, too shy." He reached out, grabbing the top of her binder and pulling it from her hand. He threw it over his shoulder, without a backwards glance._

_"Hey!"_

_"Yes?" Ichigo wasn't looking at her, but instead was pretending to be interested on the worn edge of the table._

_When she thought back on it, Rukia was sure she had sat there with a really dumb look on her face for at least five minutes before she stood, going to retrieve her binder. "Never mind, sorry."_

_Ichigo gently gripped her upper arm, pulling her to her feet before she could gather all her papers. "Rukia," he released her arm, "You should not be apologizing to me, jeez I'm trying to make you stand up for yourself."_

_"O-oh."_

_"Sooo, what should you say to me, or any other jerk that rubs you the wrong way?"_

_"I don't think you're a jerk."_

_He chuckled, reaching out to place one of his hands tenderly on the top of Rukia's head, "That's not the point, let's pretend I am a jerk, just for this purpose and I did something you didn't like. What do you tell me?"_

_"Sorry-"_

_"Hell no!" he shook her head back and forth viciously with his hand. "Hmm, I need the right motivation, something is lacking in my plan," he rubbed his chin with his free hand, a look of contemplation on his face. "Ah, got it," there was a slight evil glint in his eye._

_He released her, turning his back on her to take a few steps away._

_"Uh ..." Rukia wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow, did she miss something?_

_"Rukia!" Ichigo turned a quick 180, his index finger pointed straight at her._

_"Eep," Rukia jumped, "y-yes?"_

_He motioned with his finger, telling Rukia to come and stand before him. Rukia stumbled over, smoothing her shirt nervously as she went to stand a few feet from Ichigo._

_Ichigo leaned down to look at her, "Let's say, you see me one day walking down the street, but you don't know me."_

_Rukia nodded._

_"And," Ichigo continued, "as you walk down the street, you hold in your hands the most adorable, rare, cute limited edition, giant Chappy plushie."_

_"But, there's no such thing as a lim-"_

_"Not the point!"_

_Squeak, "sorry."_

_Ichigo sighed, rubbing his brow, "I lost my train of thought."_

_"Um, the non-existent Chappy toy you were describing ..." Rukia offered._

_"Right," Ichigo said, ignoring the non-existent part. "So, I see you with your Chappy toy and take it from you, what do you do?"_

_"Uh, politely ask for it back?"_

_"Not quite. Here let's try this. I take it, and run away, now what do you do?"_

_"B-buy a new one?"_

_Ichigo slapped his forehead, standing there with one hand on his hip, the other still on his forehead as he thought. "Ah, I've got it." He cleared his throat, "I take your Chappy," he made a swiping sweep with his hand, pretending to snatch up a Chappy, "and I take that rabbit and twist it's head," he made a twisting motion with his hands, "then I rip the body apart with my hands," he made a ripping action with his hands, "now, Rukia," he was slightly breathing heavy due to the max effort that had gone into his enactment. "What do you do?"_

_Rukia had listened in horror as she visualized an unknown stranger taking a Chappy doll, of any kind, and tearing it apart, ripping it, destroying it and, and ..._

_It was just all too horrible. "You big jerk!" she yelled at the top of her voice, making the people in the library jump. "How dare you, that is so, so horrible, what kind of-"_

_"Um Rukia?"_

_"heartless jerk-"_

_"Rukia, I think you've got it down now."_

_"hurts a poor, innocent Chappy? You are-"_

_"Rukia, people are starting to stare."_

_"just the worst!" her fist came swinging forward, clocking Ichigo in the jaw. Rukia stood there, catching her breath as her nervous system calmed. The people in the library were starting to inch away from her nervously, each proceeding with caution and trying not to draw Rukia's attention to themselves._

_She heard Ichigo's catching laugh, "Rukia, good job."_

_"Ichigo?" Rukia's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, did I do that?"_

_He rubbed his chin, the swelling from her punch becoming more obvious. "That is one right hook you've got there, but I think it was worth it."_

_"What was?"_

_He winked at her, "I finally got to see the other side of you."_

--

--

--

Ashido awkwardly cleared his throat, lowering the bag of ice from the large lump on his head. "So, what should we do first?"

Rukia sat on one of the cushy chairs in the spa section of the resort. "Well," she flipped through the pages of the brochure, "there's massages, facials, hot stone treatment, saunas, hot springs, hmm … some of the hot springs are co-ed."

"Perfect," Ashido gave her two thumbs up.

A tall, female hostess, offering warm face towels made her rounds about the room.

Rukia continued to flip through the pages as Ashido attended to the newest bruise on his shin, courteous of Rukia's foot.

Ashido's pain was quickly forgotten as Orihime, trailed by Ichigo, entered the room.

_Crap, crap, crap. If Rukia sees them …_

_Crap!_

Ashido grabbed a hot steam towel from a passing worker and threw it onto Rukia's face.

"Ashi-"

He kept his own face turned away from the happy couple passing behind them.

Rukia was squirming and attempting to remove the hot towel being mashed against her face.

"Shh, shh Rukia. Um, you need this, your skin looks horrible."

"Wha?"

"Yes, absolutely horribly! All oily and porey and yucky-"

Despite hand that was currently pulling out his hair, Ashido kept the towel pressed against Rukia's face. Orihime and Ichigo were talking to a receptionist, both chatting away happily as Ashido continued to eye them with a venom.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled under his breath.

"Ash-"

"Rukia," he increased the pressure on her face. "Stop resisting so much, people will think I'm trying to rape you or something. This towel is for your own good."

Ichigo bowed his head slightly to the lady behind the desk and took Orihime's hand, leading her into the facial room.

Ashido sighed loudly in relief and let go of an infuriated Rukia, patting her on the head.

"That was close …" he said mostly to himself.

Rukia's punishing fist made contact with his cranium, "What was close?"

"N-nothing," he rubbed the newest assault to his head, "just that ... that it's a good thing we prepared with that towel, cause now you're totally ready to go anywhere_ but_ to get a facial."

Rukia eyed him, "I wanted a facial though and what would be the point of putting that hot towel on my face other than to get a facial?"

"Well …"

Rukia was already on her way through the door, "I'm going to get a facial."

"Noooo-"

Too late, Rukia was already being escorted by the receptionist right through the same door that Orihime and Ichigo had entered.

--

--

--

_Rukia's breath was held and her heart was racing._

_She walked, her eyes covered by Ichigo's hands, as her feet attempted to cover the uneven path below. She could feel Ichigo's chest behind her as he steered her down the ground below, his breath tickling in her ear as he told her where an upcoming root was or when to duck down._

"_Ok, ready Rukia?"_

_They had come to a stop and Rukia was ready to see where she was, but wasn't ready for Ichigo to let go of her._

_His hands lifted, revealing the grand scene before her. A large, reaching garden met her gaze. Splashes of color scattered the green landscape and a large lake occupied the western part of the terrain. The emerald green grass of the field below stretched smooth and flat across the landscape before her._

"_It's so beautiful," escaped from her lips. Ichigo stepped from behind her to stand by her side. He glanced at the girl by beside him, his eyes unwavering. She was breathtaking, her delicate features beautiful in their own way. Her violet eyes so intriguing and appeared as if they were a lighter shade than usual, almost sparkling._

_Her eyes, they never seemed to be the same violet shade. Lighter when she was in an enjoyable moment and significantly darker when she was thinking or depressed._

_She's so …_

_Ichigo shook his head, tearing his gaze from the object of his attentions._

"_Glad you like it." He cleared his throat and began walking towards a towering wall of bushes._

"_How did you find this?"_

_He smiled down at her, holding up his index finger, "Well, it's a bit of a secret, but my family actually owns this land. My father got it for my mother as a sort of anniversary present." he scratched the back of his head nervously at the mention of this, "It is kind of a weird present I guess …"_

"_I think it's sweet."_

_He stared into her eyes, noting the genuine sincerity in her words. "Well," he cleared his throat again. "I'll show you one of the best parts of this meadow." He pointed to the large, wall-like hedge beside the lake. The thick hedge was neatly sculpted and reached up to seven feet in height. _

_Rukia reached out, placing her hand lightly on one of the lush leaves of the plant, "What is this?"_

"_This," he led her further down the hedge wall, "Is a maze." They reached a break in the green that opened up into a hallway of hedge._

"_Wow," she stepped onto one of the pathways, "How big is the maze?"_

"_Hmm, I'd say about three thousand to four thousand square feet. Somewhere in-between there."_

"_So," Rukia put her hands on her hips, "what did you have in mind for this?"_

--

--

--

Ashido had never had such a straining day in his life. The stress from college days, law school and even the harder cases he had defended in court, didn't compare to how on edge he was this day.

Ichigo and Orihime seemed to be where ever Rukia was and Rukia always seemed to want to go wherever they were. He wanted to go and bang his head against the wall until her forgot why he was so stressed in the first place.

So far he had had to:

Shut a door in Rukia's face, twice to prevent her from seeing Ichigo as he obliviously walked past.

Shove Rukia into a random closet to avoid Orihime.

Dunk Rukia's face into the bowl of soothing hand cream.

Cover her eyes with his hands.

Pull the towel, holding up her hair, down over her eyes.

Shove a book in her face.

Snap her with a towel to distract her.

Swim over three different lane lines to dunk Rukia who had been obliviously lap swimming two lanes over from Ichigo.

And to top it all off, every one of those incidents resulted in an injury of some sort to his body caused by Rukia's fist, foot, elbow or whatever blunt object she had handy.

Ai, what a day ...

"Ashido," Rukia ground her teeth, her foot impatiently tapping in annoyance, "I'm going to the hot spring, _alone_."

"Fine, fine, just let me check it out first."

"It's fine!"

"It's co-ed, sure you don't want me coming with you?"

"I'm going into the female only section."

"I could still-"

"NO!"

--

--

--

"_Rukia!"_

_The small girl was embraced from behind._

"_Orihime?"_

"_Why do you sound so surprised?" the orange-haired girl giggled, her smile causing a small one to creep onto Rukia's lips._

"_I wasn't surprised, just …" Rukia paused, "Nevermind."_

"_Rukia?"_

"_Sorry, don't worry, but um Inoue, what do you think of the trip so far?"_

_The senior trip had started and their whole senior class was now roaming about the large field, sitting around in groups eating the pre-prepared picnics or swimming in the lake. Tents were set up into two camps, one for the boys and the other for the girls with a small line of chaperon tents in-between the two._

"_It's nice," Orihime beamed, "you and the student council did a good job."_

"_Yo Rukia, Orihime!" Ichigo appeared, running across the green field, looking just like the cover model for those corny romance novels Rukia had always seen in bookstores. He finally came to a stop before the two girls. "You finally got here huh?"_

"_Ichigo!" Orihime leaped into his arms, rubbing her cheek against his. Rukia looked away, her eyes downcast. It seemed an eternity that he held Orihime and their affection made Rukia's own heart ache._

_Ichigo let go of Orihime, turning his eyes to Rukia._

"_Hey Rukia," Ichigo reached out a hand, resting it on Rukia's shoulder. His eyes were stuck again, caught in the trap of her violets._

_Orihime stared between the two, growing discomfort finally causing her to gently elbow Ichigo._

"_Well," his hand dropped to his side, his finger slightly clenching, "Let's go."_

_Orihime continued to stare at her boyfriend, a sinking feeling in her gut. She didn't like this, she didn't like it one bit._

_Ichigo was hers, nobody else's._

_A man, sporting black hair and a Hawaiian shirt, shot out of nowhere and landed on Ichigo's shoulders._

_"Ichigo why are you with two girls? Not just one but two?!" the strange man yelled._

_Rukia didn't know whether or not she should be worried. Ichigo arms shot out and he pulled the crazy man off his back and flipped him over, onto the ground before him._

_The man landed with a loud oof, but surprisingly didn't appear angry or even hurt for that matter, seeing as how he jumped back to his feet and immediately gave Ichigo two thumbs way up._

_"Getting better every day, but you still have a ways to go until you're as good as your old man," the man said, throwing back his head with a booming laugh._

_Rukia felt the part of her right eye twitching, "Um, Ichigo?"_

_He sighed, punching the man's face in and walking past him, "come on, Rukia, Orihime."_

_Rukia delicately walked past the cringing man, rolling on the ground, clutching his face. "So, Ichigo is that really your father."_

_"Yes, and somehow he found out about this trip and volunteered to be a chaperon." Rukia knew that there were four volunteer, parent chaperons, but Ishida had been the one in charge of choosing them. She had no idea that Ichigo's dad would be so ... different from what she thought. She had expected a suit-wearing, articulate and well-mannered doctor. Not ..._

_whatever that had just been._

_"But why did he attack you?"_

_Ichigo mulled over the question, "He's an idiot."_

--

--

--

Rukia sat in the hot spring, letting the hot water soother her muscles. She dipped her face down into the water, blowing bubbles.

"Hello?"

Rukia sat up in surprise, her arms crossing across her chest. "Orihime? Is that you?"

It was just as she thought, it was Orihime. The girl appeared before her, daintily placing a toe into the water before discarding her towel and submerging her body into the spring's water. Rukia tried not to stare, not wanting to feel like some sort of pervert, but her eyes were drawn to the large scar across Orihime's stomach. _What is that from?_

"Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm spending a week here, I won a trip from that drawing."

"Right, I should've remembered that," Orihime reached out, hugging Rukia, making the smaller girl uncomfortable. "I also won the drawing."

"You did?" Rukia tried to slowly inch away once released. _Why didn't I remember that? Why didn't she remember it? When did all this happen? ... God, how much alcohol did I consume?_

"That was close," Orihime smiled, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "I almost forgot a hair tie, so I had to go find one, you know what water can do to your hair ..."

The thirty minutes in the hot spring, to Rukia, seemed to stretch for hours. Whenever Rukia tried to leave, Orhime always stopped her with another question.

"Oh, you're getting out, I will too," Orhime grinned, finally noticing that Rukia wanted to leave. She stood, retrieving her towel, and missing the 'Rukia had wanted to leave by herself' part.

"Oh, okay," Rukia said in what she hoped sounded like an enthusiastic voice. She eyed the girl, _I came with a guest, did Orihime too?_

"Orihime?" Rukia hesitantly spoke, trying to decide whether or not to ask. She wanted to know but also didn't because she had a sinking feeling in her gut that she knew who Orihime's guest was. "Did you come with-"

"Rukia, look these showers have bamboo flooring!"

Rukia blinked a few times, finally sighing and looking down at the floors, "Oh, they indeed do." _But who the hell did you come with?!_

"Hey Rukia, want to eat dinner with me tonight?"

Rukia had to work hard to stop herself from frowning, "Uh …" she didn't have the heart to turn down her old friend, "sure."

She donned her clothes once again and walked with Orihime from the changing room.

_I guess I'll found out, for sure, who she came with tonight …_

"Orihime, there you are …"

_Or it appeared she would be finding out now._

"Rukia?"

Rukia's head shot up, here eyes widening in shock at the recognition of the voice. "I-Ichigo?"

--

--

--

"_Ok girls, let's do truth and dare." Tatsuki stood, her hands on her hips looking down at the assembled females of the senior class._

"_Really Tatsuki? That's lame."_

"_Shut up Momo, just for that comment, you get to go first."_

"_Me? No-"_

"_Truth or dare?"_

_Momo crossed her arms, _"_No!"_

"_Truth or dare?"_

"None!"

"Truth or daaaare!"

"_Fine, truth!"_

"_How far have you and Hitsugaya gone?"_

"_I'm not answering that!" Momo held up her hands._

"_Do it!"_

"_I don't want-"_

"_Momo!"_

_"No!"_

_"Don't be a chicken!"_

"_Fine! We've ... we've gone all the way!"_

_The group burst into laughter and Momo buried her head under her pillow._

"_Who's next?"_

_Rukia laughed along with the rest of the girl's but couldn't help her eyes drifting over towards the boys campsite, wondering what Ichigo was doing. Her mind seemed to be wandering often, her attentions always coming to rest on a certain someone._

"_Rukia, Rukia?"_

_Rukia jumped, surprised to see that the girl's were all staring at her. "Y-yes?"_

"_Your turn. Truth or dare?"_

_Rukia gulped, "Um …"_

"_Come on," Orihime sighed, "Rukia's too shy for this, just do an easy truth."_

Was she really that shy and non outgoing? What did everyone see her as?

"_No, dare," Rukia piped up, "I'll do a dare."_

Crap, did I really just say...

"_Fine," there was a mischievous glint in Tatsuki's eye. "Rukia, I dare you to …"_

_Rukia waited with baited breath._

"_go and skinny dip in the lake."_

"_What!"_

_The girls started laughing, all kept their attentions focused on Rukia, waiting for her response._

"_Rukia, you really don't have to do it," Orihime tried to say in a whisper._

_Rukia's fist clenched and she stood, "No, I'll do it."_

_The girls giggled in anticipation as they followed Rukia to the lake. The boys appeared to be gathered around their own camp, having made a campfire and talking loudly. None of the chaperons were by the lake, most were around the boy's campfire._

_Rukia confidently strode over to the dock. She reached the end, staring into the clear water below._

Now or never.

"_Do it, go Rukia!" The girls stood on the water's edge, whispering loudly at Rukia._

_Rukia's heart was quickly beating and her blood was racing. She sucked in a deep breath._

_She dropped her panties, kicking them back towards the center of the dock. Rukia pulled her dress over her head and quickly unsnapped her bra throwing it with the rest of her clothes._

I can't believe I'm doing this!

At least it isn't cold tonight, I hope the water isn't too bad.

_She poised on the edge of the dock, in diving position._

"_Hey what's going on?" A masculine voice made her jump, losing her balance and falling ungracefully into the water with a loud squeal. There was a large splash._

_Rukia swam herself up to the surface, treading water just underneath the edge of the dock, dreading to look up and see why it sounded like more people had assembled on the dock. She wrapped her arms around her chest, biting her lower lip in worry._

"_Rukia!"_

That voice, don't tell me it's …

_Ichigo shed his shirt, sprinting the length of the dock and diving, his jeans still on, into the water. He dove behind her in perfect form, quickly turning once he surfaced and started swimming back to towards Rukia with strong strokes. Her eyes widened in horror the closer he got. Rukia felt his arms wrap around her waist and he heaved her closer to the dock. She kicked her legs to tread water, her body against Ichigo's creating a rather interesting friction between their bodies. Ichigo seemed to realize this too and blushed, holding her away at arm's length but keeping his eyes turned away._

"_Are you ok?" he said, his voice squeaking slightly._

"_I'm fine," she felt her cheeks burning. "I was just a bit surprised."_

"_You're okay though?" he made sure to keep his eyes adverted as he tread water._

_"Yes."_

_"What were you thinking?" he said, a slight scolding tone in his voice._

_"Um, it was-."_

_Another voice sounded from the shore, _"_Ichigo, what's going on?"_

Shit, seems that the rest of the boys were aware of her little expedition now.

"_Grimmjow, it's nothing go away, in fact, tell everyone to go away."_

"_Why? I heard that you have a naked chick with you."_

_"Shut up Grimmjow!" without really realizing what he was doing, Ichigo turned Rukia about and pulled her against him, her chest pressed up against his. "Don't worry," Ichigo whispered to her, "I won't let them see you." Her skin was tingling and it felt like her stomach had coiled in on it's self. His bare chest was having a very big effect on her body._

_Ichigo lifted his head, looking up at the dock, "Hey Tatsuki, you up there? I'm guessing you probably started this whole mess, so get everyone to leave."_

"_Me?" she heard Tatsuki, "start something like this, huh that's just, totally off, just …"_

"_Tatsuki."_

"_Fine," there was the sound of popping knuckles from above, "you heard the man, assholes, everyone move out, I'm not kidding. Anyone that is still here in thirty seconds, is going to get my knee in their faces."_

_Rukia heard grumbling and the sound of fist meeting face but finally there was a long silence._

"_Ichigo, Rukia" Tatsuki's voice came from somewhere on shore, "Everyone is gone, I'm going to make sure no one peeps so you can get out now."_

"_Thanks," Ichigo released Rukia, reaching up, his muscles flexing as he pulled himself with ease onto the deck above. He reached down a hand to Rukia, a faint pink coloring his cheeks, "I promise I won't look."_

_He shut his eyes lowering his hand. Rukia looked around for any signs of peepers then slowly lifter her hand, placing it in Ichigo's. His hand closed over hers and in an effortless motion he pulled Rukia from the water and she extended her foot out, stepping onto the dock._

"_I'm not looking, go and change," his back was turned to her and he appeared to be very uncomfortable._

"_Thanks," she hurried over, getting dressed with a bit of difficulty. She worked to fight down the feeling in her stomach and finally turned to face Ichigo, who had his back still turned to her. "Um Ichigo, are you ready to go back yet?"_

"_N-no, it's fine," his voice held a note of panic. "Go on without me."_

"_Ichigo are you ok?"_

What is he doing, why are his hands clamped down there ….?

"_Fine, just thought I'd stay here go ahead."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, yep, go go!"_

--

--

--

"Do I have to?" Rukia was asking yet again as the time for her planned dinner with Orihime approached.

"Yes, come on Rukia. It will be fun," Ashido tried to coax her from under the covers where she had taken up refuge.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

Rukia stubbornly burrowed further under the covers, she didn't feel like answering that. Truthfully, she really, really did not want to see Ichigo again, especially after their most recent meeting. When she had stepped from the changing room and seen Ichigo, she had basically ran away. Not just run away in the sense that she gotten out of there quickly, but in the sense that she had taken one look at him and literlly sprinted from the room, knocking over three people in the process.

"Rukia!" the covers were yanked off of her and she was slung over Ashido's shoulder as he hauled her into the bathroom. "We are going to dinner and that is final, now go and take a bath and get ready or else I'll call your brother and tell him that Kuchiki Rukia is being a coward."

"You wouldn't ..."

Ashido's cell phone was in hand, "He is speed dial number six."

"I'm going to get you for this!" Rukia yelled, slamming the door in his face.

--

--

--

_"Okay everyone gather around," Ichigo waved his arm about, trying to catch the attention of the crowd. "So, it's midnight and we are now going to begin our challenge." Rukia stood by Ichigo with the rest of the members of the student council._

_He turned, pointing to the hedge maze behind him, "We are going to have a race. This maze starts here and ends on the other side. So it's a race to see who can get through the fastest."_

_"Why should we do this?" Hirako Shinji asked loudly._

_"Well, we do have a prize," Ichigo winked, "winner of this little game earns a free date with one of the members of the student council."_

_The girls in the crowd began to drool as they stared at their choices before them. Rukia wondered if Ichigo, Ishida and Grimmjow felt somewhat violated. Then another thought, a rather unpleasant thought, struck her._

_"I'm the only girl ..." Rukia said, looking sideways._

_"So, if I win, I get a date with Kuchiki?" a boy from the crowd with mouth slightly agape said, his eyes feasting on Rukia._

_"Wait, wait wait," Rukia hissed at Ichigo, "I didn't say okay to this. Why didn't you ask me first?"_

_"Exactly! So basically all the boys are fighting for a date with Miss Kuchiki here. So, everyone okay with this?" Ichigo ignored Rukia and was talking to the crowd again._

_Callings of yes echoed the night. Rukia felt like banging her head against a tree._

_"Good, now there's a few rules," Ichigo said, a loud sigh came from the group. "Don't worry, there's only a few. First," Ichigo reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, "Everyone should take a cell phone with them if they have one. Second, you need to have a flashlight with you, but you don't have to have it on all the time. Next, you are not allowed to hinder any other people from completing the maze."_

_A few of the more delinquent like students of their class sighed in disappointment._

_"Lastly, you are required to have a partner. Understand?"_

_The heads of the crowd nodded like bobble heads._

_"Good, now team up."_

_The crowd murmured, then began pairing up and Rukia awkwardly rubbed her arms, looking around._

_"Hey Kuchiki wanna be with this," a rather intimidating member of her senior class walked up to her, his hands pointing down to his crotch. Rukia felt like gagging, the feeling only heightened as the guy reached out to place a hand on her waist._

_"Um, no I would rather not," Rukia tried to back away, but the guy's hand snaked around her hips. "Let go please."_

_Ichigo's fist shot over the top of Rukia's head and made contact with the guy's face. "She told you to let go." His eyes were cold, and only anger was held in their depths. "Come on Rukia." Ichigo kicked the guy over and took Rukia's hand, pulling her after him._

_"I don't even know how trash like that managed to graduate, mind you he was held back two years," Ichigo sighed, leading Rukia over to a group of his friends. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, thank you," Rukia whispered._

_"No problem, Rukia, but next time just kick him in the balls." He let go of her hand as Orihime appeared._

_"Ichigo," Orihime took his hand that Rukia had previously been holding. "Hey there handsome, want to be my partner?"_

_Ichigo nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze but looked from Orihime and back at Rukia. "Hey Rukia, did you have a partner yet?"_

_"N-no, not yet, but don't worry, I'll go and look for Momo."_

_"I think Momo is with Hitsugaya," Orihime said._

_"Uh, then Renji."_

_"With his girlfriend."_

_"Uh-"_

_"Hey Rukia," Ashido rushed to her side, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Do you have a partner yet?"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

The dinner's conversation was monopolized by a certain orange haired woman, not that she even noticed and Rukia's patience was beginning to deplete.

"So, then Ichigo and I were in the house store the other day, shopping of course and we just saw the cutest fork ever didn't we dear?" Orihime laughed, placing a hand on Ichigo's arm.

"A fork Orihime? I don't remember a fork ..." Ichigo laughed.

Rukia sat next to Ashido, across the table from Ichigo and Orihime. Their food had arrived and Orihime still had yet to be silent for more than thirty seconds.

"So, Ashido how's the lawyer business going?" Ichigo said when Orihime stopped to talking to take a bite pasta.

The silence didn't last long as Orihime swallowed and excitedly clapped her hands together, "Oh right you're a lawyer now, how is it?" And she was back.

"Well, it has it's ups and downs ya know," Ashido chuckled, watching Rukia from the corner of his eyes as he rather savagely stabbed at her chicken. He put a hand on her knee under the table, giving her a slight scolding look when she turned at his touch.

Ichigo watched the exchange, clearing his throat to get their attention again. "Where do you live now Ashido?"

"I live in Seattle, I'm a partner of a law firm there."

"Ashido," Orihime's brows were cinched in thought. "Didn't you used to wear glasses?"

"Yes, yes I did, but I got contacts as you can see."

Ichigo snuck a look at Rukia, who sat with a brooding face, pushing her food around her plate. Ashido continued to entertain Orihime's questions, leaving Ichigo free to look at Rukia, who had yet to notice his gaze.

The black, rather low cut dress had struck him speechless when she had appeared in the restaurant. She had flowed gracefully, her arm on Ashido's and her black heels lengthening her slender legs as she walked towards him as if from a dream. He felt a twinge of jealously upon seeing them. The scarlet handkerchief in the pocket Ashido's suit matched the flower arranged in Rukia's styled hair, they looked like the perfect couple.

Despite his best efforts, Ichgo's eyes continued to creep back to Rukia but she still had yet to make eye contact with him.

"Rukia," Orihime shifted her attention onto the small lady. "What do you do now?"

Rukia lifted her eyes, looking with purpose at Orihime, completely avoiding Ichigo's seeking eyes. "Well, I'm a teacher now actually."

"That is so cute! What grade?"

"Second grade this year."

"I always wanted to be a teacher, but instead just settled on engineering."

Without meaning to, Rukia's mouth fell open and to her left, she heard Ashido's fork fall from his hand onto his plate. _Engineer ... really?_

"Oh," Rukia quickly shut her mouth, "That's great!" She glanced sideways at Ashido, who looked at her, his face mirroring her disbelief.

"Yeah I know, but it's hard because Ichigo is a surgeon and we hardly ever see each other, even though we live together, but the lab in San Francisco, where I work, recently hired some new recruits so I should start working less."

Ichigo's eyes roamed there way back to Rukia. She was still politely listening, a small smile plastered on her face. She was so much more mature in appearance now. He would have never guessed that the shy Kuchiki Rukia he had known in high school would grow up to be the attention grabbing, beauty before him. She had been pretty in high school but now, he couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't stop staring, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

--

--

--

_"We are going to begin," Ichigo's father was yelling at the students. "Everyone have a flashlight?"_

_"Yes!" People waved their flashlights above their heads, the less intelligent ones of the group managing to hit themselves on their own heads._

_"Cell phones?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Partners?"_

_"Yes!" Rukia looked away as Orihime, standing a few feet in front of her, clung onto Ichigo's arm._

_"Okay, here we go. On the count of three we start. One, two ..."_

--

--

--

Rukia, with difficulty began to ascend the stairs to her room. The elevator had been occupied. It wasn't so much that it had been full of people, but rather who had been in there. At the moment she just didn't think she could ride in an elevator with Orihime fawning all over Ichigo without being tempted to turn around and deck either one or both of them.

Rukia made it to the top of one flight, glaring at the steps still to come. Right about now she wasn't very happy that she was on the eighth floor of the resort hotel. Ashido had left her in her time of need, going to take an urgent call from his office and she was left to herself to hike up to her room.

She sat on the ground, pulling off her heels and rubbing her ankle. "Ow, heels."

"Rukia?"

Rukia's stomach flipped, and she lifted her head, looking over her shoulder. "Ichigo?"

--

--

* * *

_Too long? Not long enough?_

_Hope it was readable :)_


	3. Fell In Love Without You

So, I didn't think this story would be that great, but apparently is has some potential :)

This story will probably be pretty shortish, around ten or less chapters, but I'll see what it develops into.

Also, in this story, Ichigo's sisters are only one year younger than him for an important reason.

Rukia's thoughts in flashbacks are bolded

Uh, the chapter titles, are song titles from the band Motion City Soundtrack

_alero1990 - Thanks :D_

_bleached91 - I'm glad you like my oddball style of writing. My teachers say I have a habit of making awkward sentences, but if it works ... Thanks for the review :)_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon - Usually I got to town on the Orihime dislike, but I feel bad about doing so all the time, so in this story I'm a bit nicer to her. But the way this story will play out, hating her will be unavoidable. Thank you for the review!_

_Tamabonotchi - Yay :) I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the review!_

_DeviantHollow23 - Don't worry the "Ichigo was a jerk" flashback is in this chapter (finally) and I'm glad you like Ashido too and I'm not quite sure what Ashido's role will be in the rest of the story but your idea has some possibilities brewing. Thanks for the review :)_

_AmerAi's - Your new favorite IchiRuki? *Gasp, that is soooo nice :)_

_Shermometer - No worries, Ashido will get a girl, it will be kinda like the Fruits Basket ending, "a somebody for everybody" And I'm glad that you're giving this story a shot even though this isn't your favorite sub genre. Thanks for the review!_

_haru. fan - Your review was a smile maker, thanks for the moral support of sorts!_

_rukiaichigo15chappy - don't worry, here's what happened next :)_

_Epy - Ooh, you've read some of my other stories too? Have a favorite? And that apologizing a lot thing is something I do to! Thank you for the review :)_

_Juveniliare - Yes, drama, it makes the world go round (sorta). You feel like punching Ichigo now, but you may feel like strangling him after the end of this chapter. And I was considering Rukia as a lawyer or something, but the job she's in ... well I wanted her as a teacher for a specific reason, which will be seen in this chapter. Thanks for the review :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Or Motion City Soundtrack or their songs)**

Chapter 3, here we go!

_

* * *

_

--

--

_Needless to say, but still fun to share, the beginning of the race through the maze was utter chaos. But then again, when is a large event involving lots of hormonal teenagers ever calm and carefree?_

_Rukia wondered whether or not her toes would ever be the same, seeing as how her foot had been stepped on at least five times._

_"Rukia?" Ashido stood waiting at the first fork in the maze. The large group was splitting as the rest of their classmates were deciding whether to go right or left._

_"Which way should we go?"_

_"Uh," Rukia had no idea in heck which way to go and stared at the slowly dwindling crowd. "Why do I have to choose?"_

_"Well, seeing as how it's your lips on the line-"_

_"Whoa, whoa there buddy, I never heard anything about my lips being a prize."_

_Ashido started heading down the left path, not bothering to wait for her answer, men don't need help with directions after all He reached out to drag Rukia along with him. "Come on, all the guys in our class are either sex addicts or have never been kissed. Either one would be willing to take every opportunity they have to kiss a girl, and now that I think about it, some would probably be willing to kiss guys."_

_Rukia's laugh seemed to echo on the now empty path, the rest of their classmates appeared to be making good time; Rukia couldn't even hear anyone besides her and Ashido. "And which of those categories do you fall into?"_

_"Girls, I only kiss girls."_

_Rukia lowered her flashlight to the ground, "No, that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant, are you a sex addict or the never been kissed?"_

_"Well, you see," Ashido spluttered, "I'm the in-between of the two."_

_"You've been kissed?"_

_"Um," Ashido was suddenly very interested in the next split in the path. "Let's go right this time."_

_"Ok," Rukia nodded, but smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, you did kiss someone?"_

_"Well, yes, kind of."_

_"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Rukia said a bit louder in her surprise, than she had intended to. "We're best friends. Best friends tell each other stuff like that."_

_"Well," he scratched the back of his head in unease, "It was a kiss technically, I guess."_

_"But?" Rukia prompted._

_"But she was drunk as hell when she did it."_

_"Oh," Rukia nodded, "That is … pretty …. funny ... and doesn't sound like it counts."_

_"Shut up."_

_Rukia held her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her giggles, "So, who was it?"_

_"Um …" he was thinking up an excuse_

_"Ashido."_

_"It was kinda, Isane."_

_"Kotetsu Isane?"_

_"Yes. Hey wait, are you laughing? Why are you laughing?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes you are, get back here Rukia!"_

--

--

"Rukia."

Rukia groaned, "Not you."

"Uh, Rukia, I can hear you, you know?"

Rukia got to her feet, the straps of her heels in one hand and crossed her arms, "I am aware of that."

Ichigo's mouth formed a frown, "So," he seemed a bit agitated, since she had yet to even look at him, "how have you been?"

"Better." Her legs were wobbly as she began to descend the stairs. She did need to go up, but she wasn't about to walk past Ichigo.

"Better? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm just in a rather dislikeable situation at the moment."

"What do you mean?" His face was pressed with concern and Rukia felt a glimmer of surprise.

Rukia almost laughed, out of spite, "Why are we here making small talk? You know very well what I mean."

"Rukia …"

She shook her head, letting her hair sweep over and shield her eyes. "Goodbye Ichigo."

"Rukia," his hand raised on its own accord, reaching out to stop the woman that was now walking from him. He halted, lowering his hand and balling it into a fist. "Rukia, we, we're not really ok are we?"

"Were we ever?"

--

--

_Rukia rushed into a small circular clearing, multiple paths branching off. She made a split second decision and ran down the path furthest to the right. She heard Ashido cursing behind her and smothered her laughter with her hand. She passed a dark side path and almost fell as a hand shot out and grabbed her._

_Her flashlight tumbled from her grasp and a hand pressed over her mouth._

_Rukia was flipped around and pushed harshly against the hedge, the branches scratching her arms. Her eyes narrowed in recognition of the person that held her mouth. It was one of the creeps from earlier._

"_Kuchiki Rukia, I told you we should have just paired up earlier because we ended up together anyway." He grabbed her flashlight and shone it in her eyes._

_Rukia was shaking, and she felt the moisture building in her eyes. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, the vibrations only noticed by her. She tried to move her hand down to her pocket, to her cell phone. His hand grabbed her wrist and he squeezed, shaking her arm and causing her phone to slip to the ground._

"_Don't worry Rukia, no one will ever know, after all, this maze is huge, no one will ever be able to find us."_

"_That's what you think," another's voice said._

_Rukia's assaulter turned his head, _"_Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"_Exactly."_

_Rukia's head shot up, emotion building in her throat. _

_Ichigo's hand was balled into a fist, that he brought forward, smashing into the other guy's face. The would-be assailant fell to the ground, clutching his nose in apparent agony._

"_Be glad that's all you get," Ichigo said in a voice of disdain. He held out his hand, offering it to Rukia. "Come on Rukia."_

_She quietly nodded her head, forcing her legs to walk. She stumbled down the path, trying to make her way out, anywhere that was away from there._

"_Rukia," Ichigo's hand clenched hers and he stopped her, "Are you ok?"_

_She didn't feel like looking at him, he was too kind, too perfect and she was so weak and careless. "I'm fine."_

"_Rukia-"_

"_God, what happened?" Orihime rushed to Rukia's side, pulling her from Ichigo hand and clasping her hands in her own. "Are you ok sweetie?"_

_Rukia nodded, feeling her tears begin to spill. _

"_There, there," Orihime pulled the smaller girl into a hug, patting her on the back. "What happened?" she mouthed to Ichigo._

"_Some jerk, tried to hurt her." Ichigo said the anger still sharp on his tongue. "It was that idiot that tried to pair up with her at the beginning."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_About ten feet down that path," Ichigo jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I left him there."_

"_Stay here," Orihime held Rukia back at arms length, "Ichigo I'll be right back."_

_She pushed Rukia towards Ichigo, cracking her knuckles as she walked with determination down the path._

"_Uh, Orihime?" Rukia meekly said._

"_Don't worry about her," Ichigo had a small smile. "She's just going to have, um, a word, with that guy back there."_

"_But what if he hurts her? We have to stop her."_

"_Slow down there Rukia. Tatsuki has been teaching Orihime some karate plus that guy was close to fainting anyway." He leaned down to examine her face. "Hey," he softly said, wiping away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks, "none of that now."_

_He reached out and placed his hand underneath her chin. His fingers rubbed the slight bruises on her cheeks and his thumb ran over her bottom lip. Ichigo was staring intently at her lips, unconsciously licking his own. "Rukia," his voice sounded hoarse. "I-"_

"_Ichigo, Rukia."_

_Ichigo jumped back from her, a look of guilt on his face. He cleared his throat, "Orihime, how was your _talk_?"_

"_Good, I don't think he'll be trying anything like that anytime soon. Here you go Rukia," she handed Rukia a cell phone, "I found this, it's yours right?"_

_Rukia let the girl drop the device into her hand, _"_Yes, thank you."_

"_That's good," Ichigo was making sure to look away from Rukia, "Well, shall we get going then?"_

"_Come on Rukia, you can stick with me and Ichigo."_

--

--

Rukia checked out of the resort the next day, despite having two days left of the free stay. "I'm sorry Ashido," she said, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder, "something came up."

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just my um brother, yeah my brother wanted to talk to me about something."

"Ok, well will I be able to see you before you head back up to Seattle?"

"Sorry," she pulled her suitcase after her, into the airport; her wallet clasped in her other hand. "I don't know when I'll be heading back, but give me a call once you return to Seattle."

"Right, will do. Take care love."

"Bye," Rukia reached up and closed her phone, sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans. She felt bad lying to Ashido, but she wasn't about to admit that she left early only to avoid a certain person.

She walked up to the front desk, placing her ID down on the counter, "Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia, I'm picking up a ticket that was put on reserve for me to Seattle."

--

--

"_So, you're feeling all better now?"_

_Rukia nodded, her excited feeling still fueling her grin as she followed after Ichigo. "Yes, I'm a hundred percent."_

_His eyes gave her the once over, "Good, you had me worried for awhile."_

_**I had him worried, which meant that he was thinking about me …**_

_She pushed the thought from her mind, the idea still making her giddy, "So, what exactly are we doing here?"_

_Two weeks had passed since the senior trip and it seemed to Rukia, that Ichigo and Orihime were spending less and less time together. That didn't mean though, that the free times Ichigo now had, was being spent with Rukia, just that it appeared as if Ichigo and Orihime had had a falling out of sorts._

_Then, out of the blue, Ichigo had called her, asking her to keep Saturday open._

_They sat at a table for two out on the dining deck of one of the fancier restaurants in town. Candles were lit and other couples sat nearby holding hands and feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries._

_**Awkward, awkward …**_

"_Well," Ichigo grinned, "We are here because, you know we promised a date to whoever it was that won that maze race."_

_Rukia nodded, "Yes …"_

_**Don't tell me some guy won and I'm meeting him here for a date …**_

_**… unless that guy is **__**Ichigo**__** …**_

"_Well, a senior girl won and she wanted to on a date with Uryu."_

"_Uryu?" Rukia spluttered up the water she had been in the process of drinking, "Why him?"_

_Ichigo shrugged, "Apparently she's had a crush on him for forever."_

"_Who-"_

_Ichigo didn't have to answer as Uryu, with a very beautiful girl on his arm, walked onto the deck. They followed the waitress to a table and Uryu pulled out the chair, letting his companion sit down before he pushed in the chair for her. Uryu sat down in the seat opposite, smoothing his tie down._

"_Yoshino Soma?" Rukia said referring to Uryu's date, "That is so cute."_

"_Uh, I'll take your word for it," Ichigo said. " I don't think it would sound good if I go around calling anything involving Uryu as cute."_

"_Oh right, because then you'd sound … gay."_

_Ichigo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and fixing Rukia with a smile, "You're new to this whole insult business aren't you?"_

_Rukia blushed a smile out, "Sort of."_

"_Well, I'll have to teach you, and tonight we can practice by making fun of Uryu." There was a slight evil glint in Ichigo's eyes, that promised a full artillery of jokes to made at Uryu's expense._

"_Is that why we are here then?"_

"_Not originally. Actually, Uryu wanted back up, just in case the date went down hill, ya know?"_

"_But why did I have to come along?"_

"_Well, because I didn't want to come to this restaurant alone, and this isn't exactly the type of ambiance for hanging out with the guys."_

"_Oh," Rukia studied the expression his face held, as if there was a slight uncomfort that he knew was about to come. "But why didn't you just ask Orihime?"_

"_Well, about that …" he played with the corner of his napkin._

**_Why does he lo_****_ok_****_ so nervous?_**

"_I, well Orihime and I, kinda broke up."_

_**Broke up? Broke up?! Thus the uncomfortable looks!**_

"_What do you mean?" she said loudly, slapping her hands down on the table top and drawing the attentions from a few of the couples nearby._

"_Shh, shh," Ichigo reached across the table and placed a hand over one of hers. "Yeah, we broke up."_

_Rukia stared, her mouth slightly agape, "Wh-why?"_

_Ichigo flagged down a waitress, holding up the menu and pointed to something on it. The lady nodded and took the menu, walking away._

_**Ichigo**__**, you broke up with **__**Orihime**__**?**_

_**But why?**_

"_I chose to come here tonight with you, because I wanted to share a dessert with the girl that I like."_

"_What?" Rukia watched him, mystified by his words._

_**The girl that he likes? But right now he's here with me …**_

_The waitress returned, a chocolate dessert in her hand. She set it down on the table between them, placing two spoons beside it._

"_Thank you," Ichigo nodded and the waitress departed. He reached out, taking a spoon and scooping a small bit of dessert onto it. He leaned forward across the table, hovering the spoon before Rukia's mouth. "Here."_

_Rukia's mouth opened as he commanded and he gently placed the spoon in her mouth. She felt the look of slight surprise on her face and slowly took the cake from the spoon. She chewed slowly, looking down at the tablecloth and swallowed._

_She cleared her throat, wanting to voice her confusion, "Um, Ichigo."_

_She almost jumped when she felt Ichigo's hand slide under her chin. He lifted her head back up and met her eyes, smiling as he wiped a slight chocolate smudge on her lip._

"_Rukia, I broke up with Orihime because I realized that I couldn't love her."_

"_Why not?" she whispered, her lips brushing his thumb as she spoke._

"_Because I realized that my love should be given to someone else." He got to his feet to lean far across the table and kissed her forehead. "Rukia, I want you to be mine."_

--

--

School was in full swing again and Rukia's second grade class was bursting with all sorts of personalities. Her students were attentive to her words, always ready to talk and adored her unique drawing style.

She checked her email, groaning at all the work related documents that had appeared in her inbox. Scrolling down the list she finally found one that she should probably actually read. One from her brother.

_"__Rukia__,_

_I hope you were able to get the ticket that I put on reserve for you in the airport. Call me if you encounter any more troubles. Work hard at your job and when I return to the United States, I will try and visit._

_-__Byakuya__"_

Rukia slightly grinned, at least there was one male in her life she could count on.

Renji was her good friend, but being in a relationship kept him busy.

Hisagi was like another older brother, but was the head of his own business and always seemed to be on the go.

Ashido ... she didn't like taking anything from Ashido, time, concern anything, because she felt she had nothing to offer him in return.

Ichigo ... that was a past chapter in her life, and as far as she was concerned, the past didn't last.

Rukia stood, smoothing down her black skirt and grabbed her wooden yardstick, making her way up the aisle between the desks.

"Ok class, today we're going to do some numbers," Rukia paced the front of her class. "Who wants to explain what addition is?"

--

--

_She was dating Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Kurosaki Ichigo!_

_Rukia had been practically screaming when she had called to tell Momo the news._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes!" Rukia was skipping around in her room. "I never, I never even would have guessed."_

"_So, that's why Orihime was so angry."_

_Rukia stopped her celebration, "She's mad?"_

"_Yes, she was furious when Toshiro and I saw her at the party."_

_Rukia bit her lower lip, "Does she know about Ichigo and … me?"_

_There was a pause on the other side of the line, "I'm not sure. I don't think she knows, yet, but Rukia this news won't stay secret."_

_Rukia sat on her bed, holding her head in her free hand. "I know, but-"_

_Her phone beeped, indicating another call, "Sorry Momo, Ichigo's calling."_

"_Ok, see ya on Monday, have fun and if you decide to have -."_

"_Don't even bother finishing that sentence you perv."_

"_Perv? Hmm what are you thinking about Rukia, I think you must be the real pervert. I was just going to say if you decide to have dessert, make sure to wear loose clothing."_

"_Oh, dessert, right, then I will plan ahead accordingly."_

_Momo laughed loudly, mirth in her voice as she said, "Dessert can also mean sex."_

"_Shut up pervert!"_

_Rukia rather brutally hit the button to switch lines, "Hello?"_

"_Rukia?" Ichigo's voice answered hers. "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm good," her voice slightly squeaked. "Um, what are you doing?"_

"_I just wanted to call and see if my favorite girl wanted to go out with me sometime this weekend."_

_Rukia grinned widely, flipping onto her stomach, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"_

--

--

Rukia sat down in her chair, placing her lunch before her on the table.

"Rukia," Yoshino said sitting down next to her, "You look tired."

"We played line tag in P.E. today," Rukia rested her head on the table.

"Ouch, and I take it your forgot tennis shoes right?"

Rukia merely nodded.

"So you played in your heels?"

Rukia nodded again, "They were low heels though."

"Rukia, Rukia," Yoshino patted her head. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news …"

"But you're the secretary so it's your job."

"Right," Nemu took a note from the folder in her bag, sliding it across the table to Rukia. "You're going to have to stay a bit late today because Hanakari Lurichiyo's mother won't be able to pick her up."

Rukia groaned, lifting her head to gaze at Yoshino, "Someone _is_ coming to get her then right?"

"Yes, Lurichiyo's uncle or something is coming to get her."

"How long to I have to wait?"

"Have an hour."

Rukia rubbed her temples, "Fine, fine. I'll wait, it's not like I have anyone at home waiting for me."

"You're a good girl Rukia."

--

--

"_Rukia," Ichigo was nuzzling his nose against her cheek._

_She giggled, running her hands through his hair, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"_

_He kissed her lips gently, "It's our three month anniversary and we're apart to go off to college. So I'm taking every opportunity I can to show you how much I love you."_

_Three months._

_Three months had already passed since she and Ichigo had become a couple and every moment she had spent with him seemed to pass too quickly but leave her with a memory that would last an eternity._

_Every day was a joy and everything about him left her with rapt affection for her blond headed super man._

_Byakuya had … given his "approval" to Ichigo … kind of. The two men still had yet to meet in person, due to Rukia's brother always being out of town. But Byakuya hadn't threatened to kill Ichigo, even once, during their phone conversation so Rukia took that as a good sign._

_Ichigo's family, had been … interesting, well his father at least. Their first meeting had resulted in Ichigo and one of his younger sisters tag teaming their father into submission._

_His sisters, were twins, but different in all aspects. The girls were both a year younger than Ichigo and Rukia was sure she had met them or at least seen them at school._

_Rukia had graciously been accepted into their family and her sense of feeling out of place had gradually disappeared the more time she spent with them._

_Everything was like a dream …_

_Well, almost everything._

_Orihime Inoue was the one mishap on Rukia's canvas of romance._

_The confrontation, that Rukia had been dreading, had never happened._

_Orihime, it seemed, had merely disappeared. She wasn't at school, didn't attend parties and was missing from the graduation celebratory events. It worried Rukia, annoyed Momo, didn't matter to Uryu and was a small note of concern for Ichigo._

_At graduation, Orihime was present, but she looked thin and strained. She had lost weight and there were dark circles, indicating sleep shortage, under her eyes._

_Rukia's attention had been focused on Orihime for more than half the ceremony and Ichigo's scowl had slightly deepened at the sight of his ex. Orihime had never made any eye contact with either one of them and had immediately departed once the ceremony was over._

_**Orihime**__** what happened?**_

_Ichigo's voice brought Rukia's attentions back to focus. "What was that?"_

"_I was asking you if you were free tomorrow night," Ichigo said with a faked anticipation, even though he knew well indeed that her night had no current plans._

"_Why sir, yes I am. Do you have something in mind?"_

_He rubbed his chin, "Well, I was thinking that I wanted to go out tonight, but I can't very well do that alone now, can I?"_

"_Why can't you go alone? That is unless you're afraid of the dark … in that case, why not ask your **younger** sister to accompany you?"_

_Ichigo looked pleased, "I see I trained you well, that insult had some bite to it."_

"_Well, thank you senpai."_

"_So, what do you say?"_

"_To what?"_

"_To going out tonight?"_

_Rukia smiled, leaning to him to place a light kiss on his lips, "Do you even have to ask?"_

_--_

_--_

Rukia rubbed her head, today was just one of those days. A day full of the unexpected.

A student had returned from recess with something clasped in his hands and released it to run about in the classroom. Rukia had been very happy that she had had to chase a frog around her class for at least half an hour before she was able to catch the little hophop and drop it out her first story, classroom window.

History time had resulted in a discussion about something that had nothing to do with history due to a one of her students wanting to argue with her about the eating of Elmer's glue.

Rukia had stepped on one of her students skateboards and had then after spent around fifteen minutes laying on the floor in a slight daze, with her students crying because they thought she had died.

And to top it all off, the paint from one of the gallon jugs of red paint had somehow exploded and gotten everywhere, the walls, ceiling, her students, her.

Yes, it was just one of those days. And it didn't even appear close to being over. But what else could it really possibly throw her way?

--

--

_Rukia sat on the bench in the train station, looking around with worry. She checked her watch again, letting out a loud sigh before she returned her attentions to the same sign she had been reading for the last half hour._

_She sighed again, checking her watch. Ichigo was an hour and a half late._

_Rukia rubbed her hands together in worry, looking down at the screen of her cell phone. No new messages, voicemails … nothing._

_She checked the date for the hundredth time. Yes, today was Saturday, the day she had planned on meeting Ichigo at the train station to travel to Coronado and go to the beach._

_Rukia had packed her swimsuit, sunscreen, towel and picnic basket. She had been ten minutes early to the train station but now all that was left was Ichigo._

_She rubbed the face of her watch, resisting the urge to check the time._

_**Ichigo**__** is late, really late, but he must ha**__**ve**__** a good explanation for it right? What if he was hurt, injured, in the hospital or in trouble?**_

_The same thoughts had been playing over in her mind for the past hour and a half, each causing her gut clenching waves of worry._

_**Ichigo**__** …**_

_She leaned her head against the wall the back of the bench rested against, looking down at her watch._

--

--

The floor was scattered with large sheets of paper as Rukia attempted to move about her room and avoid stepping on the papers and running into desks all at the same time.

_That damn red paint! Now I have to do a total room clean up and makeover._

"Sensei?" Hanakari Lurichiyo stood in the one corner of the room that wasn't covered with a mess of some sorts, mind you, this corner only was about two feet wide. "What are you doing?"

"Redecorating." Rukia said, coming up with a creative term her sense of organized chaos.

"Oh," Lurichiyo didn't sound like a believer that Rukia indeed had any idea as to what she was actually doing. "It's really messy."

"It will look better," Rukia knocked over a recently stacked pile of papers, "eventually."

"Hello? Hello?" A knock came from the direction of the door, "Um, I'm here to pick up Hanakari Lurichiyo."

"Come in," Rukia yelled as she swam her way through the sea of papers making her way to the door of her classroom.

"Uncle!" Lurichiyo rushed to the door, embracing the man that stood in the threshold.

Rukia kept her eyes glued to the floor, careful to avoid slipping on any paper, "Ah, you must be Lurichiyo's uncle."

Rukia looked up and her heart skipped a beat and she found her breathing labored. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth dropped open and her hand flew over her heart.

_Why?_

Rukia couldn't believe it.

She had made her way to the door, looked up and had met the brown, hazel eyes before her. Lurichiyo stood in the doorway, her arms wrapped around none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" she managed to finally say, "You're Lurichiyo's uncle?"

--

--

_With confusion, apprehension and disappointment, Rukia had left the train station, walking back home._

_It wasn't that Ichigo had come, more that she had decided that after waiting at the train station for almost eight hours, that Ichigo would, most likely, not be making an appearance._

_A fear rested in her heart and she tried calling Ichigo again. His phone was still off._

_Her back hurt from sitting for so long and her body felt weak from lack of sleep and food._

_She had to know Ichigo was ok though._

_Ichigo's house loomed before her as she, after a half an hour walk, finally made it to his residence. With slight hesitation, she knocked on the front door._

_There was a nail biting moment of wait, before the door finally opened._

_She felt a smile of relief creep on her lips as Ichigo, still clad in his school uniform, stood in the doorway. Another figure loomed behind him, just out of Rukia's field of vision._

"_Rukia?" Ichigo's voice was hoarse. He looked ragged, his hair was mussed and his mouth was drawn in anxiety._

"_Ichigo," Rukia slowly reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried."_

_**Something isn't right.**_

_His arms stayed at his side, his body tense and his jaw clenched shut._

_Rukia pulled back slightly to look up at him, "Ichigo, is everything ok?"_

_He merely stared down at her, a slight glazed over look occupying his eyes. "Rukia," he reached down and pulled her arms off of him. "I'm sorry, we can't see each other anymore."_

_**We can't see each other?**_

_The words and the phrase they formed, refused to register with Rukia. She sought understanding in his eyes, "What?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you. I ca- … I don't love you." He turned his back on her, his eyes regaining their life as he gave her one last look of lustful longing._

_As he shut the door behind him, Rukia caught a glance of who it was that was standing behind him._

_Rukia felt her legs carry her; she didn't have to tell them. Her legs moved, and she fled from there, dropping her stuff as she went. Rukia ran, not knowing where she was going, not feeling the exhaustion of her body, not thinking, not crying, not believing, only wishing that she could stop her heart from feeling._

_She couldn't banish from her mind any of what had just transpired. Ichigo's words still tore at her heart and his actions left her feeling broken._

_The last part of her memory, that continued to replay in her mind, was the sense of recognition she had had to the person standing behind Ichigo. The person he was choosing over her, the person he had turned his back on her for, the person that had broken her and Ichigo up._

_As Ichigo had shut the door, from behind him, eyes wide with slight surprise, Orihime Inoue had stood._

_

* * *

_

I know some people are totally gonna hate me for what just went down, but don't give up hope!

Ichigo x Rukia is the theme of this story!

Don't hate me .... please?


	4. When You're Around

_Sooooo, truthfully, I forgot about this story for awhile, but now a new chapter is finally up :)_

_Sorry times infinity!_

_rukiaichigo15chappy - I felt bad for Rukia too :( but Ichigo and Rukia will end up together without a doubt :) Thank you for the review!_

_DeviantHollow23 - Your review was as great as always :) and I'm glad the graduation as foreshadowing thing worked. Thanks for the review :)_

_alero1990 - Glad you like :) thanks for the review!_

_haru. fan - I was a bit hesitant about the flashback/current format of the story, but it's good to know that it isn't a distraction or too hard to follow. Thanks for the review :)_

_Ichi-Ruki4Eva - Ahahaha ... you are too smart for your own good with that guess but I still am happy that you are enjoying the story so far :) and thank you for the review!_

_Ayssa - Don't worry :) the whole place of residence will become clear(er) in this chapter (I hope) and there is a method to my madness with why Ichigo is in Seattle. Thanks for the review!_

_sallythedestroyerofworlds23 - Ah sorry for slow update :( juggling too many stories at once, but thank you for giving the story a chance :) I'll have to rework the summary ... somehow (I'm so not good at making sensible summaries) and thank you for the review!_

_AmberAi's - So polite *tear of happiness. Thank you for the review :)_

_Epy - Thank you much for the feedback :) and it's always good to hear from avid readers. Thanks too for the review!_

_Ruki-chan - ahhhh please don't be mad and don't die!! (I'll give you cookie ... somehow) but I will work hard on getting this story updated more often. Thank you for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form._

* * *

Rukia's lower lip trembled, and her body felt weak. Her legs gave out, causing her to pitch forward and fall to her knees. He still had that affect on her.

"Rukia," Ichigo rushed forwards, kneeling down beside her and reaching to clasp a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Rukia roughly shrugged off his hand, getting to her feet and backing away from him. Why did he have to such a gentlemen?

"You, just get away," she breathed, contempt clear on her face, "Why are you here?"

Ichigo straightened, readjusting his suit jacket. He seemed unsurprised at Rukia's reaction but still held a look of slight regret on his own face. He turned, raising a hand in the direction behind him, "I'm here to pick up Lurichiyo."

"But why?!" Rukia's eyes darted over to the small blond girl still behind Ichigo. She cleared her throat, trying to retain her 'teacher-like' mannerism, "What I mean, is why are you here in Seattle? I thought you lived in California somewhere."

Ichigo nervously thumbed at the corner of his black jacket, "I moved."

"What the he-" Rukia practically yelled, making both Ichigo and Lurichiyo jump. Rukia leveled her temper again, "Uh, I mean, please explain?"

"I got the hospital I was at in San Francisco, to transfer me up here to Seattle."

"Why the hell-" was her immediate reply, to which she sweetly changed to, "I mean, how strange, is there any particular reason for the transfer?"

"Uh," Ichigo's eyes were darting about in unease, as if the question was under the category of unwanted. "Well, my sister lives here, so-"

"Your sister lives here? Which one?"

"Yuzu," Ichigo's eyes flickered in happiness, as they always did whenever he talked of his family, or the female part of his family at least. "She married and moved to Seattle and living in San Francisco I wasn't able to visit much, so I decided to take the job position offered up here."

She almost hated to ask, but the next question seemed only logical, "What about Orihime?" The name still burned in her throat, still caused her a bitter feeling of dislike.

"She came with me," he stopped the sentence short. Rukia had a feeling that he had almost added 'of course.'

"I see," Rukia was still gazing at him with a look of scrutiny and dislike. "And what about your other sister? Where is Karin?"

"She's in Boise."

"Then why aren't you living there?" she said with a bit more malice in her voice than she had intended.

"Uh, you know, Yuzu is more delicate than Karin, and I don't really like Yuzu's husband all that much and ya know, had to visit Lurichiyo and there was a job offer to work here and …"

Rukia let him continue in his ramblings, turning her back on him to continue with the gathering of the multitudes of papers scattered about her classroom floor.

She couldn't believe it. It had taken her ten years to wrench him from her heart and here he was, dredging up the past yet again. He was acting as if nothing had occurred between them. Nothing negative, no bad feelings, no horrible break ups and no heart breaking. But also, nothing positive either, no dates, no tender words, no sentimental touches and no love.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice was soft. "Do you need any help?"

Rukia shook her head, furious with herself that she actually felt her eyes begin to water. "No, just go, go."

He was hesitating, wanting her to change her mind. "Well, thank you for staying after to watch Lurichiyo."

"Yes, have a good day," Rukia glanced over her shoulder, letting her eyes descend to the small blond girl that had her hand now clasped in Ichigo's. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Lurichiyo."

"Goodbye sensei."

Rukia drew her eyes away, turning back to stare in slight surprise at the tight fists she had her hands clenched in.

"Goodbye, Ms. Kuchiki," Ichigo said, the sound of the door closing following his words.

The strings of tension that had kept Rukia up seemed to unravel as the sounds of Ichigo and Lurichiyo's footsteps faded down the hall. Rukia dropped to the floor, shifting about the mess to clear a small spot for her to sit on. She brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Why is he back?" she murmured to herself, her breath warming the skin of her leg.

For the first time in almost ten years, Rukia felt the pathway of a tear form on her cheek. She let the tears fall, too disgusted with herself to care about how piteous she may have looked at the moment. She wasn't supposed to be weak, she had strengthened her heart years ago and now her fortifications had been shattered in the period of less than ten minutes.

She hated Ichigo. But why did she have to convince herself of these feelings?

How long she sat on the floor, Rukia didn't know as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, glancing over to the clock on the wall. "Five o'clock," she sighed, she had been sitting there for almost an hour.

Rukia gathered her wits, laughing maliciously at herself. "I am such a pitiful creature aren't I?" she got to her feet, smoothing her skirt.

"I don't see anything to pity here," a male voice surprisingly answered her.

Rukia whipped around, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood in the doorway, one hand in his pocket and the other resting on the doorframe. "What are you doing there?"

"Better question is how did you get in? What are you doing here?" Rukia stepped towards him, stopping three feet away from his tall figure. "Tell me truthfully, why are you here?"

"The janitor let me in."

"No, that's not what I mean. What I want to know, is why you are here? Here in Seattle, here where I live?"

Ichigo's eyes held a pain that he left unvoiced, "I don't think I quite understand what you mean. I already told you that I moved here and now-"

"No, why are you back in my life? Why are you hurting me again?"

"Ru-Rukia, I never meant to-"

"I hate you."

His hand rose, hovering inches above her head. He pulled back, curling his fingers into a fist and bringing his hand back to rest at his side. He looked at a loss for words, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head sadly, putting up her cold barrier of defense once again. "No, I'm the one that is sorry," she said, her eyes hard set in apathy once more. "I shouldn't have been so rude to the relative of one of my students. She grabbed the nearest stack of papers, taking them with her to her desk.

"A relative of one of your students?" Ichigo stared after her, on a peripice of indecision, "That is my relationship to you now?" he asked, his voice so quiet that his words did not reach Rukia.

He gathered a scattered pile of papers, following quietly behind the small woman.

Rukia began to stack and reorder the pages, gradual order reforming on her desk.

"Rukia?" Ichigo stopped behind her, his voice making her jump at the unexpected proximity.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she turned, glancing down at the pages he held in his hand. "Oh, thanks," she looked down, taking the papers from Ichigo's hands, careful to avoid contact with his hands. She turned from him, scooting around Ichigo to make her way to the next mess in need of her attention.

"Rukia."

She kept her back turned to him, her shoulders trembling. Her heart was betraying her once more. Doing that stupid thing again. Feeling.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered, a sense of pleading in his tone. He usually wasn't vulnerable, his guard was always up, his exterior always meant to protect him.

Rukia's body stilled, and she stared with vacant eyes at the wall straight in front of her. She never wanted Ichigo to see her so broken again, "Just leave."

"Please-"

" Go."

She felt him unmoving behind her, his eyes burning into the space where her eyes would have been. "Fine," his tone was firm set again, his steps sounding back to the door. "I leave you for now, but one day, soon, you will have to listen to what I want to say."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked of the empty air.

--

_Rukia' legs ached, but she kept running._

_Her mind had refused to acknowledge what had happened and she had run. Run as far as her body would take her, for as long as she could keep conscious. Her course had been unknown, her direction hidden even from her and her emotions of pain clear on her face._

_Fatigue had set in and she had collapsed on the side of the road, her body trembling. As if the sky was mourning along with her, the clouds opened up and rain poured down on her from the dark night sky. She made it, with difficulty, to the nearest tree on the side of the road, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. She needed the support because she couldn't support herself. She couldn't do much of anything._

_Rukia sat down, her face upturned to the tall boughs of the large oak above her. Why did it feel like the rain still flowed down her face despite the cover provided by the leaves of the tree?_

_--_

--

"You have got to be kidding me."

Rukia raised her head up off her desk, rubbing her the sleep from her bleary eyes. She squinted, the sun's morning light slightly blinding her as she glanced at the figure before her. "What dat?"

Yoshino stood before Rukia, her arms crossed, "Rukia, did you go home last night?"

"Yoshino," Rukia groaned, "why are you in my home?"

"I'm not," Yoshino waved her arms around, trying to get Rukia to focus, "You're still in your class room."

Rukia looked around, the sleep sliding from her eyes. Her room was clean now, everything back in proper order, desks in neat lines, papers back in neat piles and art supplies put away. She rubbed her eyes in slight confusion, "Oh, I am at … school … still."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, half-dead-looking Kuchiki," Yoshino grabbed Rukia's arm, pulling her to her feet. "I hope you know school is abut to start, I don't think you have time to go home."

Rukia looked down at her wrist watch, finally fully awake. She stopped, catching her reflection in the reflective surface of the shut down computer, "Shoot, can't go to class like this."

Rukia scrambled around for her purse, pulling her car keys from inside and bolting for the door.

Yoshino made a swipe for her, missing Rukia's arm, "But-"

"Yoshino, hold down the base for me."

"But-"

"Be back in five."

"Rukia!"

--

--

_Rukia woke, her head aching and her throat dry. With difficulty she lifted her head from where it rested, atop her folded arms on her desk. Her brother, a look of worry on his face, had found Rukia, tired with fatigue, passed out underneath a large tree a few blocks from their house._

_He had put her in bed, not letting her leave, not letting anyone visit and forcing Rukia to eat._

_Her face was paler than usual, her skin tinged and there were unnatural blotches where they shouldn't have been. The tip of her nose was rubbed raw and her body shook with the emotions she had been undergoing for the past days._

"_Ichigo," she murmured the name, the same feeling of heartbreak still erupting from within her chest. She had thought over the situation, looking at it from all aspects and running over all that had happened between them._

_But, nothing made sense. Nothing flowed or followed logic. What had she done wrong? Why was he punishing her?_

_Why did he have to leave her?_

_A quiet knock on her door brought Rukia's amethyst eyes sweeping over across her large, cream colored room. With a heaving sigh, she brought her slender figure upright, carefully making her way to the door. She navigated around the empty tissue boxes and used Kleenex littered about the floor. Her hand hovered the door knob and she swallowed, setting a face of determination as she opened the door._

"_Rukia," her brother stood on the other side of the door, a look of suppressed anger on his face and a silver thermos clasped in his hand. "Can I come in?"_

_With a small tilt of her head, Rukia stepped back, allowing her brother in. His towering figure strode past his sister, making his way to the low-set coffee side table in the middle of his sister's room. With all the grace that any man could possess, he sat down on the floor, setting the thermos on the wooden tabletop and adjusting the black suit he wore._

"_Come," he pointed at the spot on the opposite side of the table, "sit."_

_Rukia nodded, quickly following her brother's words and hurrying to seat herself at the table across from him._

_In solemn silence, he uncapped the metal thermos, steam from the hot liquid inside furling out in puffs. He placed the lid on the table, raising the bottle with two hands to pour the fluid from inside into the small silver cup. In continuing mute fashion, he pushed the cup across the table to rest in front of Rukia._

"_Drink," he finally said, raising the thermos to his own lips._

"_Right sir," Rukia squeaked. She raised the metal cup up, letting the aroma from the hot chocolate tingle her senses._

_They sat there in silence, Byakuya staring down at the table and Rukia staring with awe at the man she considered to be the most apathetic being in the world. Appearances can be deceiving._

_She brought her eyes back to the cup clasped in her hands, a smile for the first time in days, working it's way back to her lips._

_Hot chocolate when someone was feeling down she mused, it was an old habit of her elder sister._

_Another pang tugged at her heart, at the thought of the other, used-to-be member of her family._

_Rukia wasn't always a Kuchiki._

_She and her elder sister used to be lower class, struggling citizens of Japan. They had no parents, no family support, nobody that cared for them but each other._

_Until, Kuchiki Byakuya had asked Hisana to marry him._

_It was always a love story that Rukia envied. The lower class girl and the savior-like, upper class guy. Except that in fairy tales, the princess wasn't supposed to die, or at least that part didn't come right behind, the 'happily ever after.'_

_Just like then, as she was doing now, Rukia had shut herself away from the world. She drowned herself in her grief, letting the sorrow and pain consume her whole being. Her sister was the one family she had ever known._

_And once again, as when her sister had passed, Byakuya had been the one to pull Rukia out of despair and put her back on her feet._

_It had been hot chocolate then too._

_Her brother cleared his throat, and Rukia looked up expectantly, knowing the question that he was about to ask. The same question that he had asked her ten years ago._

_He set down the thermos, his eyes trailing up to meet hers, "Rukia, what would you have me do?"_

_--_

--

Almost a month had passed since the day Ichigo had come into pick up Lurichiyo and Rukia was doing all she could to avoid another possible meeting with him of any sort, at any time or at any place.

She had finally re-squared her emotions and reconstructed her defenses. She would not let Ichigo get the better of her again, buuut wasn't quite yet willing to test out her reestablished determination just yet. After all, there's nothing she found exciting about awkward or potentially awkward meetings.

She didn't stay after class anymore, not that it was needed. She steered clear of the hospital, avoided going out and made sure to stay away from any place that even held the slightest possibility of her running into Ichigo.

"Ok class," Rukia paced the front of her room. "Tomorrow is parent career day."

Rukia added as an afterthought to herself, _Not to mention the day where I get to see all the men that found their happy matches and started a family and are living out the good ol' American dream and are dependable and …_

"Um, Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia's attentions snapped up, looking to the very bewildered looking student sitting in the desk in front of her. "Sorry about that Nel, just a little tired, ya know late nights and stuff…"

Her voice dwindled as she met the blank looks of her students and she nervously smoothed her knee length black skirt to cover her growing feelings of awkwardness. "Uh, late nights which you all really shouldn't know about, because I mean after all, I'm sure you all have bed times and you all go to sleep at a certain time because you all good kids and …"

Her kid's expressions had turned to ones bordering on fear as Rukia's rambling continued.

"Ok," she clapped her hands together with a weak chuckle, "So, parent career day tomorrow, everyone all set?"

Rukia later learned, that it was a bad idea to ask such open ended questions, especially at the end of the day when focus was all over the place and the children were antsy to get going.

"So do we have to do work tomorrow?"

"Will we have recess?"

"Will there be food?"

"Can I have both my parents come in?"

"I still don't really understand why I can't eat glue."

Luckily for Rukia, the bell rang. She clapped her hands loudly, getting the attention of her students, "Make sure to finish your homework and class is dismissed."

--

_--_

_Rukia knew that she never wanted to feel as lost as she had the days after Ichigo had broken up with her. She did what she thought was best._

_She protected her heart. She set up her apathetic cover._

_Never again would anyone be able to hurt her in the same way again._

_She had cut ties with all her past, her friends and enemies alike. She didn't need them anymore, she didn't want them anymore. Holding onto the past would only cause her pain._

_The only person that clung to their past relationship was Ashido, his friendship keeping him in contact with Rukia. She had a feeling that he knew that she and Ichigo had broken up but she didn't want to care, she wasn't going back._

_Rukia walked onto the campus of the all girl college, taking a deep breath._

"_Here goes to closing one chapter and starting another," she murmured to herself._

_--_

_--_

Rukia woke with a groan of annoyance as she realized that she had once again, somehow, spent the night at the school. "How do I keep doing this?" she got unsteadily to her feet.

"Man, you are a hot mess."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, knowing all to well who had said that. "Yoshino," Rukia gathered her purse, grabbing her car keys from within. "Good, I need you to hold down fort for me until-"

"I do not think so," Yoshino blocked Rukia's escape, "Last time I _held down the fort _ for you, those little devils of yours, drew on my face with permenant marker! It took me almost a week to get it all off. I had to go around with a scarf over my face because it looked like I had a green mustache!"

"But, I can't just got to class-"

"Just come with me," Yoshino snapped, grabbing Rukia's arm and tugging her through the door and down the hall.

Rukia followed obediently, "I didn't even go home last night?" she said in disbelief.

"I really don't think so," Yoshino pulled Rukia out into the parking lot, pulling a set of keys from her pocket. "But I take it, you got all your paperwork for parent teacher conferences completed?"

The annoyance for teachers, the parent teacher conferences and the paperwork that seemed to appear out of nowhere associated with the meetings. Somehow, Rukia found that she was not as prepared as she had originally thought for the upcoming meetings. She had a feeling that it had to do with spending a good amount of effort on avoiding a certain someone, instead of using her time to grade papers and plan appointments.

And to top it all off, it turned out that the predetermined date for Parent Career day, just so happened to fall in the same week as Parent-Teacher conferences.

So, Rukia had started double timing in her work … less than a week before the scheduled conferences.

Yoshino released the smaller girl, opening the back door of a silver Lexus.

"But," Rukia started to frantically comb at her hair with her fingers. "now, I look like hell," she said, running over to crouch down and look in the rearview mirror of Yoshino's car. "Man, even worse than hell."

"Without a doubt," Yoshino's voice sounded from the back of her car as she rustled about in the backseat.

"Thanks for the concern," Rukia bemoaned her fate. "Today is parent career day. My student's parents are going to think I'm a bum or something."

Yoshino finally pulled back, straightening and examining the dress she held in her hands. "This will do."

"For what?" Rukia asked, eyeing the yellow colored, bubble style dress.

"You're wearing this today," Yoshino beamed, holding the dress up in front of Rukia.

"I think I'd rather look like a bum than look like a prostitute."

"What are you saying?"

"Dress equals, way too short!"

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it now!"

--

--

_College proceeded for Rukia, and she began to recall less and less from her time at Karakura. But some memories were not ones to be easily forgotten, refusing to leave her at peace._

_True to her resolve, she kept her heart protected. She made friends but never truly let anyone in. She attracted potential lovers but none ever made it out of the category of being merely potential._

_She didn't make effort to approach her peer group and her classmates let her alone._

"_Rukia, well she's nice, but she seems shy."_

"_No, not really shy, more like … cold."_

"_Yes, almost unapproachable."_

_Rukia's head hung as she listened to the words of the girls walking past, oblivious to Rukia's presence on the other side of the low wall. Rukia took a deep, shuddering breath, her hands curling into fists, "Yes, if you keep away from me, we're both less likely to get hurt."_

_--_

_--_

Rukia, ill at ease, cleared her throat, trying to keep behind her podium as much as possible. She tugged at the bottom of her short dress again, the bottom hem stubbornly remaining at its mid-thigh length. She stood behind the square box at the front corner of her class room, her back to the large white board on the front wall, facing forward to stare at the low set chairs, arranged in rows in front of the now stacked desks. The students sat on the ground, legs criss-cross and attentions at the front of the classroom. Their parents, with a slight awkwardness sat behind them in the short chairs, hunched over and staring forward.

"Ok," Rukia smiled, "We will now start our presentations for Parent Career Day. I know that everyone's parents weren't able to make it today but there's enough people here today that I'm sure a wide range of careers will be presented. Now, is there someone that would like to go first?"

The students all wanted his of her parent to go first and the parents politely insisted that someone else go. "Eh ..." Rukia watched the conversations continue, wondering if she should interfere. She felt a tugging at the bottom hem of her dress and looked down. "Lurichiyo, what's wrong?"

The small blond girl looked up at Rukia, a crease of worry on her forehead. "Teacher?"

"Yes dear?"

"My mother had stay home and take care of my brother," she looked sadly to the floor.

Rukia leaned down, resting her hands on her slightly bent knees, trying to get Lurichiyo to look at her, "Then, what about your father?"

"He's gone overseas till next week."

Rukia placed a comforting hand on her head, "That's ok Lurichiyo, other kids don't have either of their parents here."

"But," Lurichiyo looked up, "My mother said I could probably bring someone else in her stead."

Rukia raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, "Uh, yes that's fine, but then who did you invite?"

The door into the classroom opened and somebody poked his head in. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Rukia straightened, her eyebrows perfectly arched in a look of curiosity, "Ichigo, why are you here?"

He pushed open the door, stepping into the room and going to sit with the other parents, "I'm here to be Lurichiyo's parent for the Parent Career Day."

* * *

_So, kinda short (sorry) but I decided this was a good place to end this chapter ... (please don't hurt me!)_

_Thoughts, questions, comments, concerns, any of the above, all of the above ... and anything else?_


	5. The Future Freaks Me Out

_Ok, so the story is about to take a rather "unexpected" turn. At least I hadn't originally planned on using this story plot but decided to incorporate it into this story anyway. The beginning chapters were somewhat more light and comedic in nature, but the next chapters are about to become somewhat dark and scary. If you don't like where the story is going to go, I can totally change it back to a more romantic comedy type story line instead of the suspense/tragedy/drama but still romance the story is about to become. SERIOUSLY let me know._

_And yes, the whole Ichigo with Orihime thing? Totally going to try and get it explained in the next chapter, or one after that :)_

_I hadn't even planned this part, but I am using titles of MCS songs as the title for my chapters and this title totally fit this chapter perfectly!_

_Ichi-Ruki4Eva - Ahaha :) good to know you won't hurt me! I'm a bit of a wimp so that's reassuring and yep I'm planning on hashing out the whole Orihime thing either in the next chapter or the one after that. Feel free to ask questions, and I might end up doing a few chapters but Ichigo's pov but I'll have to see how that pans out in keeping the story moving forward. As always, thank you for the review :)_

_alero1990 - don't worry that is the eventual outcome and thanks for the review :)_

_deathandstrawberry15 - Yep, Rukia is going to have some hard times in this story :( but someone will always be there for her type of thing :) thanks for the review!_

_haru. fan - Epic? That is awesome! I'm glad you like and thank you for the review :)_

_Alyssa - I am quite partial to Byakuya and for some reason can't write stories about him being in love with someone and as the main character but for some reason in IchiRuki I always like to add him in :) and thanks for waiting patiently it's much appreciated as is your review :)_

_RAMEN-monster - Glad you like the story so far and I'm hoping to throw some plot twists in there eventually to make things interesting. Thank you for the review!_

_emotionalcrack - I do that a lot too with stories and then feel so sad when I run out of chapters. Thanks for the review :)_

_Manami - Ichigo x Orihime thing will definitely be filled in, in either the next chapter or the one after that. Gotta create some angst :) and thank you for the review!_

_glon morski - Glad you like the story! and your review was wonderous. Yea that blond thing, that was a lack of sleep on my part and I just get into a thread of sorts and just type whatever comes to my mind. Usually during proofreading I don't even notice that stuff and my editors are always looking at grammar and stuff but don't worry, I will definitely notice it now :) And yep the whole Ichigo x Orihime thing will be discussed in either the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for the review!_

_ElfishScallywag - Byakuya is my favfav character from Bleach so I like to increase support for him "inconspicisously" by portraying him in a good light in my stories :) and no worries the whole Ichigo with Orihime thing is either in the next chapter or one after that. Thanks for the encouragement and the review :)_

_AnimeFanx3 - Rukia is totally going to be hooking up with someone, but I hope it's not too cliche who she's with :) but he was just so perfect for the part. You should understand what I mean once you read this chapter :) and thanks for the review!_

_AC - Sorry for slow updates but I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review :)_

_dustoflove - I can understand the rereading of stories and feel bad that I've been so slow__ on updating. Thanks for the review too :)_

**_Disclaimer: __Of course, I don't own Bleach, the characters or the ideas of fortune telling._**

_

* * *

  
_

_Oh please let this be a bad, bad, horribly awkward dream!_

Rukia pretended to watch with an air of indifference along with the rest of the assembled adults and children as Ichigo strode into the room, taking Lurichiyo's small hand and letting her pull him over to a chair. Yoshino, who had decided to sit in on the presentations, raised an eyebrow in curiosity, noting the change in attitude that had overtaken Rukia.

Rukia fumed as she watched a rather busty, brown haired lady, eye Ichigo with interest as he made his way through the small aisle between the lined up seats. Rukia's fingers curled around the edge of the podium as she bit back an angry threat that was tipped on the end of her tongue. She freed her hands, rubbing her temples in exasperation. _Why do I even give a damn who looks at Ichigo?_

Ichigo sat, his much too tall form hunched over, in the small plastic chair as his niece plopped herself down in front of his feet, resuming her hold on his hand once seated. The sleeves of his white button down shirt were pushed up past his elbows and his forearms rested on his knees as he leaned forward, in indication that Rukia now had his undivided attention.

"Well," Rukia said in a rather faltering tone. Now that her feelings of anger had subsided, Rukia felt nervous, jittery and was suffering a rather bad bout of stage fright, all due to one intent gaze now residing in the audience. "So, were the parents able to come to a decision regarding who will be going first?" Rukia asked making sure to avoid the side of the room on which Ichigo sat. Rukia's question triggered chatter from the children once again but finally a parent was forced to the front of the room.

"Uh, hello, my name is Mrs. Hino. I am Rei's mother," a tall lady with black hair stood at the front of the room, her matching dress suit attire accentuating her petite figure. "I am a designer." As Rei's mother showed her designs to the children, they oohed and ahhed. Rukia worked to stop herself from punching her podium every time she realized that her own mind had wandered back to Ichigo.

She tried to inconspicuously glance his way, pretending to spot something on the floor right beside him, or gaze at the window in front of which he sat. No matter what she tried, she had a feeling that he always noticed her intentions and his mouth would creep up into the slightest smirk, as if in amusement of sorts.

As Rei's mother continued on, Rukia attempted to sooth her racing heart and keep down the emotion that threatened to burst forth. She wondered if Ichigo had even the slightest idea of the affect he still had over her. Her mind became entrenched in memories of the fateful day of their break up. Bitter feelings and thoughts coursed her mind and despite the anger she knew she had every right to feel towards him, her heart insisted that beyond her anger was another emotion. An emotion she didn't dare to consciously admit, a feeling that threatened to crumble the defense she had built up over the past ten years. Dare she even think that she was still in lo-

She viciously shook her head in defiance, regretting her choice as her sore neck protested to such violent gestures.

Rukia cursed her luck at having fallen asleep at her desk of all things. Today was just not her day. She had the headache of the century, her body felt as stiff as frozen fish sticks and to top it all off had been placed in one of the most awkward situations of her life due to a certain somebody with very noticeable hair.

Rukia forced herself to focus as she heard Mrs. Hino shut her drawing book and say, "Well, that's about it."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Hino," Rukia said in her pleasant teacher voice, glossing over her internal thoughts of really wanting to say '_screw this, I'm going home to take some pain killers, a humongo sleeping pill and not talk to anyone for three days._' She clapped along with her students as Rei's mother blushingly made her way back to her seat. "Well, after that lovely performance who would like to go next?"

A slight pause as the parents looked about, "It would be very much my pleasure to go next," a dark haired man politely raised a hand. Rukia looked at the man with eyes the color of sea green, quietly noting the slight resemblance he seemed to have to Ichigo. He stood, his polished shoes taking his weight as he smoothed his suit jacket.

"Very good then, thank you," Rukia gestured with a hand to the front of the room. The man nodded, striding with ease to take the empty spot before the white board. From what Rukia remembered, she had never seen him before amongst the parents that came to pick up their children and he also seemed a bit younger than the rest of the assembled adults.

"My name is Kaien Shiba," he said with a pleasant smile to the kids. "I am actually Ganju's elder brother," he said with a motion towards one of Rukia's students sitting in the front of the group. "My job? Well I am a chiropractor."

"What's a chiropractor?" one of Rukia's students immediately spouted.

"Ah, you could consider me a doctor of sorts," Kaien said. "But instead of using medicine and surgery, we chiropractors like to believe that our bodies are capable of healing themselves. As a chiropractor, I do adjustments to certain parts of person's body in order to realign the body."

Rukia almost laughed at the expressions of her children. They gaped at Kaien's words, confusion clear on their faces as their expressions mirrored those of goldfish. "Eh, Mr. Shiba, how about a demonstration?" she suggested.

Kaien nodded in apparent relief that Rukia had stepped in with assistance. "A demonstration would be wonderful," he said popping his knuckles in preparation. "Ms. Kuchiki, would you like to assist me in my demonstration?"

"Uh," Rukia was a bit hesitant to move from behind the podium. She unconsciously tugged on the bottom of her short skirt. "Sure, what do you need me to do?"

Whether he meant to or not, Ichigo's posture immediately stiffened as Rukia stepped to forefront of the room. She couldn't help but blush as she practically felt his gaze sweep up her body, taking in the heels she wore, up her legs and to the small yellow dress she was clad in. And Rukia almost went over and punched him in the head as his eyes went back down her form again.

Everyone else in the room seemed oblivious to Ichigo's reaction but some of the mothers questioned her outfit in silence, merely raising their eyebrows and making faces of disapproval. Man, was Rukia going to have to have a little talk with Yoshino later.

Kaien strode over to stand in front of Rukia, reaching up without the slightest hesitation and placing his hands on either side of her head, his thumbs tenderly rubbing along her jaw line. "Now, Ms. Kuchiki, or is it Mrs.?"

Rukia was still a bit unsure as to what he was planning to do but merely shook her head once, "No, it's just Ms."

"Really? A beauty such as you isn't snagged yet?" he continued massaging gentle circles in her skin. "Well, _Ms_. Kuchiki, please just relax. You need to be calm, take a few deep breaths for me now."

Rukia felt her cheeks warm with the close proximity of her face to that of Kaien Shiba's. Despite being a mere six inches away, he was still able to smile at her in a reassuring manner, his eyes staring into hers. Up close, Rukia really had to admit that Kaien was rather good looking. His features were attractive, his skin wonderfully tanned and his eyes refused to release her own.

"Ok, good yes relax,"" his voice was low, almost a whisper. Rukia felt she couldn't help but calm in his capable hands. As she felt her shoulders began to slump and a rather tranquil feeling took over, his hands took a firm grip on her chin and he quickly jerked her head to the side, letting her neck audibly pop.

"Yi-" escaped Rukia's mouth in surprise.

"Don't worry," Kaien's hands cupped her face once again. "That probably scared you, but it didn't hurt did it?"

Rukia's eyes widened in realization that despite the scare she had received, she indeed did not feel hurt at all, in fact her neck felt better than it had before.

"Wo-wow," Rukia rubbed her neck, her hands tracing around Kaien's. "My neck, it feels great," she said with a slight chuckle of amazement.

"Good deal," he grinned, releasing her and taking a few steps back. There was a slight tension in the room following his words but the students began to happily clap and wave about their hands.

"Me next Dr. Shiba."

"I want to have chiropractic stuff too."

"Me too!"

"No, me next!"

"Okay, okay, I can do a few adjustments but only quiet volunteers will be chosen." Kaien said, waiting for the children to settle.

Rukia watched with a feeling of slight awe as Kaien knelt down to talk to the girl that had been chosen as the next volunteer. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about him was comforting and inviting. She wanted to reach out and hold onto him, never let him leave her side. Despite the aura of relative ease that permeated the room as Kaien interacted with the children, a bitter note seemed to weave it's way through the atmosphere.

The source of the bitterness, Rukia soon discovered, seemed to be coming from Ichigo, whose face had been overtaken by a rather prominent scowl.

_Really now, what is he all doom and gloom about?_ Rukia spared him a look of questioning which he returned with a rather stubborn expression of annoyance clear on his features.

She didn't ponder Ichigo, knowing very well that if she did, she was liable to go over and try to punch his lights out or have a mental break down of sorts that included generous amounts of crying and a rather pitiful spewing of questions as to why he chose another over her.

She just needed to keep her mind busy on something else for now. "Ok, let's proceed with the presentations," Rukia clapped her hands together as she returned to her spot behind her podium.

"I'll go," Ichigo said almost immediately, getting to his feet before Rukia could even say anything. Kaien returned to his chair, and Ichigo gave him a dark glare as he strode past.

Ichigo walked all the way up to the front of the room, not stopping in front of the white board, but instead choosing to go over and lean an elbow on Rukia' podium. Rukia shot him a sharp look of disapproval but he merely ignored her, turning to stare at the small kids assembled on the floor before him.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Lurichiyo's uncle and my occupation is that of a doctor," he said in a matter of fact voice, "make that a_ real_ doctor."

A couple parents in the audience snorted and a rather awkward hush fell in the room. Heads turned back and forth to look between Ichigo and Kaien, both of whom seemed to be in a silent but rather intense staring contest. "OoOok," Rukia said with a weak laugh, "Well Mr. Kurosaki, why don't you tell us what kind of doctor you are exactly besides being what you termed so kindly as a _real_ doctor."

"I am a surgeon," Ichigo said, still holding his gaze of dislike on Kaien.

A small hand shot up from the group of Rukia's students sitting on the floor, "Yes Nel?" Rukia said, hoping to stop the battle of the two testosterone-fueled fools. "Do you have a question for Dr. Kurosaki?"

The little green haired munchkin nodded in excitement, "So does that mean you see blood and stuff?"

"Uh yes, sometimes the surgeries I perform are those kinds," Ichigo said, finally turning his harsh gaze from Kaien to look at Nel, his expression changing to one that was much more congenial in nature.

Another student shot up his hand, blurting out his question before Rukia could say anything, "Can we see a demonstration?"

"Uh-" Ichigo actually had to ponder the question.

"Sorry, but this is an occupation that really shouldn't be demonstrated," Rukia said, adding the silent threat of 'or else' onto her sentence.

"But why not?" a voice sounded from the assembled kids.

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

Ichigo looked at a loss as to what he should do as Rukia merely rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat, her intentions being to quiet the children but the words were stopped in her throat as the lady that had been eyeing Ichigo earlier, got to her feet. "Actually Mr. Kurosaki," she said straightening the low-cut shirt she wore. "I was interested in surgery of sorts and was wondering if I may be able to have a word with you," she raised her eyebrow suggestively, "in private."

"Uh, that really is quite a private matter," Ichigo said in a professional manner, either greatly faithful to Orihime or just so dumb that he was missing the suggestive hint in her words.

"Well, would you like to arrange an outing of sorts?" she said, her voice getting rather airy. She ran a hand through her unbound hair, letting a few strands fall into her face. She playfully blew the chestnut locks from her face and winked at Ichigo.

With a loud clearing of her throat, Rukia brought the attention of both Ichigo and the brown haired woman to herself. "Well, it seems that your presentation is done Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia said with more bitterness in her voice than she had meant. "Could you please take your seat so the other parents may go?"

The irritation was noticed by Ichigo, who by some workings of a miracle, failed to grasp just what exactly had made Rukia angry. "Sorry Ms. Kuchiki didn't know we were on such a tight schedule here," was is sarcastic reply.

"We're not, I just don't think that the children want to watch the wonders of _booking an appointment _if I could even call the little chat your having as such."

"Excuse me if making appointments is part of the business I run," Ichigo muttered under his breath, returning to his seat nonetheless. The brown haired lady gave Rukia a glare of clear dislike as she waited for Ichigo to sit back down then had the nerve to actually go over and sit in a seat right next to him. She gave Rukia a look that held an air of victory, the smirk only deepening as Rukia returned her stare with a forced look of unconcern.

"Ok," Rukia said, looking with determination away from Ichigo and the lady that was now practically trying to crawl into his lap. "Up next?"

"I'll go next." A dark haired man got slowly to his feet, as the room quieted, not out of anticipation for the presenter but rather out of a fear that seemed to engulf the room. He grabbed a folded card table from the floor beside him and with quick steps, made it to the front of the room. In silence he set up his table, grabbing a chair and seating himself afterwards.

His green eyes swept across the floor, "I am Ren's elder brother." His voice was calm but chilling as his blank eyes finally made there way to Rukia. "My name is Ulquiorra."

Without intention to do so, Rukia trembled, her breath stalling, as she had to force her eyes from his. She tried to inconspicuously regain her normal breathing pattern, looking instead to Ren. The small boy's appearance was so innocent, how could this man with such a dark ambiance be his brother? Ren was looking at his brother, his wide brown eyes full of a nervous anticipation.

"Ren's brother?" Rukia said, forcing the falters from her words. "So, Mr. Schiffer then, can you tell me what your occupation is?"

With what appeared to be a slight of hand, Ulquiorra pulled a deck of cards from the empty space before him. "I am a psychic," he said, his voice soft but every word was still heard. If it had been anyone else that had said that, Rukia probably would have scoffed aloud and expressed her skepticism, but the look of forlorn sadness engraved into Ulqiourra's eyes silenced her disbelief.

"These cards," he said, shuffling the deck in his hand in emphasis, "are my eyes into the future."

The room's ambiance of the room chilled and tension overtook the minds of all. Even the light seemed to dim, clouds covering the sunlight that flowed through the side window and the LED lights in the ceiling dulling in their brightness.

Silence pervaded, the only sound heard being the sound of the cards slapping together. "A volunteer?" Ulquiorra finally said. Without even waiting for an answer, his face turned, his intentions made clear as he looked at Rukia. "Ms. Kuchiki, if you please?"

Rukia shivered, her eyes slowly rose, seeking assurance and support. Her gaze met that of Kaien Shiba who stared transfixed with a look that could only be described as cynical, at Ulquiorra.

Rukia's quaking stare strayed sideways meeting the burning brown eyes of Ichigo. Without any words, he held her attention. With one look, he promised her that she would be ok and without conscious effort, Rukia steeled over her nerve in determination.

She shot him back a look of her own, _how do you know?_

_Because I am here._

The silent conversation between them passed in a second, leaving a longer impression on Rukia as she slowly nodded and walked over to take a chair and sit across the table from Ulquiorra. She didn't even mean to relax but something about Ichigo, damned if she would ever admit it, made her unconsciously calm.

With quiet movements, Rukia's students and the parents shuffled to the front of the class, crowding around the table, most people preferring to stand behind Rukia. Rukia didn't even have to look to know that Ichigo was nearby, hovering above her left shoulder.

"Thank you Ms. Kuchiki," Ulquiorra gave her what could almost be considered a smirk. He seemed indifferent to his now present audience, merely content that he had gotten Rukia. "Please hold out your hand flat, palm side up."

Fingers splayed and hand shaking, Rukia did as she was told, letting her hand hover in the middle of the table before Ulquiorra. He gave the deck one last shuffle and placed the cards, face down on Rukia's upturned palm.

"Now, please focus on the cards and let your mind become blank," he said, his voice dropping in volume until his words were almost a whisper. The cards were heavier than expected, the weight pressing Rukia's hand onto the cold tabletop. She shifted her gaze to the worn, emblazoned back of the cards as she tried to ignore the fixated gaze Ulquiorra held her in.

His pale hand came down, his palm resting atop the deck of cards as his fingertips grazed over her skin. He held his hand over hers, "Now Ms. Kuchiki," he muttered, "I will sort through the cards to determine which are a actually of concern and which," he lifted the deck from her palm, "are trash."

With deft movements, Ulquiorra fanned the deck before him, the faces of the cards facing downward. Without any noticeable movements on Ulquiorra's part, three cards rose from the deck, falling face down on the tabletop. Rukia heard the gasps from her students but kept her observation on the three cards that had slid free of the bunch.

"Now, Ms. Kuchiki, please pick a card and set it face down before you on the table," Ulquiorra said. Rukia audibly gulped and reach up a hand, her fingertips grazing the edge of the cards before she finally clasped the corner of one and pulled it from the fanned deck. She placed the card in front of her as instructed and glanced sideways towards Ichigo. Rukia knew that Ichigo didn't believe in the supernatural and was never one to listen to fortune telling but despite that, he gazed with rapt attention at the four face down cards on the table.

Ulquiorra flipped over the first three cards, arranging them into a line side by side. He pointed to the picture of hieroglyphic style eye on the first card, saying quietly, "nineteen, a flame." Rukia tilted her head sideways to indicate her confusion but Ulquiorra remained focused on his cards.

"Nine, lavender," was his caption for the second card that pictured a single teardrop, green in color.

"And," he pointed to the last card with the picture of a bat, "twenty nine, silver."

Rukia raised an eyebrow; his words had meant nothing to her. His eyes locked onto hers, "The numbers are important days and can occur during any month. Each occurs only once. The other words are the object of importance. All three of these days are to be effected by the card you chose."

He merely nodded to Rukia, indicating that she should flip the card over. Rukia slowly placed her fingertips over the top of the card, using the minimal forced needed to slide the card along the tabletop to the edge. She held the edge of the card, taking a steadying breath before flipping the card over and handing it to Ulquiorra.

His eyes finally showed an emotion as he gazed down at the picture of a figure clad in black, wielding a long staff with attached crescent shaped blade. His excitement was brief and contained as he set down the card near the other three. "The shinigami or soul reaper," he finally said. "Bringer of death. Ms. Kuchiki, the numbers listed earlier as being important dates for you are only of such importance because someone you know will die."

_Someone I know will die?_ Without even thinking Rukia turned in her chair, getting to her feet to place distance between herself and Ulquiorra. The crowd parted and let her through. Ulquiorra's eyes held a sick amusement as he watched Rukia take hesitant steps backwards until her back hit the whiteboard. No amount of her will power seemed to be able to break through the prediction Ulquiorra had just made. Sure, premonitions of such a magnitude didn't make sense, but then why did part of her mind still insist that fate had been sealed. Three people she knew would die.

"This is nonsense," a hand shot out in front of Rukia, as if meant to shield her from Ulquiorra. "I think that is quite enough Ulquiorra Schiffer," Ichigo said, his arm held out in front of Rukia. Ulquiorra remained un-angered by Ichigo's words, instead staring at him with a look of apathy. After the passing of a few tense moments, Ulquiorra looked away, "Very well then. I believe my presentation is done." He gathered his cards, sliding them into his pocket before folding the small table.

A few of the students looked near to crying and many of them had their tiny hands clamped into their parent's. "You there," Ichigo barked looking towards Yoshino, "Can you handle the kids?"

With silent affirmation Yoshino nodded once, "Uh," she made her way to the front of the class room, "Come on kids, why don't we go have a recess break, and the parents are welcome to join us."

"But," a child began to protested, "What about Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Ms. Kuchiki will be ok," Ichigo said watching as Mrs. Hino stepped in to help Yoshino and taking the hands of a few of the students, lead them towards the back of the classroom and out the door. The rest of the kids followed suit and after a few awkward glances about, the parents followed also.

Ulquiorra strayed a few moments, a lingering smile on his lips as he disappeared through the door. Ichigo watched him go, striding over to slam the door shut. The only other person that had remained in the room was Kaien Shiba who took a few tentative steps towards Rukia.

He stalled a few feet from her as she remained leaning against the wall, her hands pressed against her face. With a quiet snort of anger and annoyance Ichigo brushed past him reaching out with hand towards Rukia. "Hey, Rukia," he said, his fingertips barely brushing the skin of her wrist before she recoiled, moving further down the wall and away from Ichigo. "N-n-no I'm fine, leave me alone."

"Rukia," Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"I just need some time to sort this out, I mean I don't believe in this type of stuff anyway and …" Rukia continued mumbling on, rubbing her hands through her hair. Something about him, Ulquiorra, his words, his eyes, his whole being had spooked her nerves and she couldn't shake the vice he had seemingly trapped her in. Even with him gone, his prediction still lingered.

"Ruk-" Ichigo's phone cut him off as it started ringing and he pulled the device from his pocket. He glanced at the screen, rubbing his brow and shoving the phone back in his pocket. "Rukia why are you so shaken up? That guy was just full of a bunch of cock and bull."

"I know," Rukia mumbled.

"Then why do you look like a mess right now?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Rukia-" Ichigo stopped short once again as the ring of his phone sounded. "For the love of Pete." He grabbed his cell again looking at the screen, "Again?" He stared at Rukia, his mouth pressing itself into a firm line. "Oi Shiba, get up here and take care of her." Ichigo turned on heel, practically stomping to the back of the room and out the door.

Kaien, now left alone with Rukia cleared his throat slightly. "So," he finally closed the distance between himself and Rukia. He reached out a hesitant hand and used the tips of his fingers to lift Rukia's face up to look at him. "Ms. Kuchiki, this may be rather forward on my part but would you like to go with me somewhere."

With a breath caught in her throat Rukia stared at him before finally managing to say, "B-but I still have school."

"Then after you get off work," he supplied, "you and me and some nice food, or some junk food if you so prefer."

Rukia glanced over his shoulder, watching Ichigo as he paced in the hallway, his phone pressed to his ear and his brow drawn into a scowl. She brought her focus back to the man before her and slowly nodded, "Ok."

* * *

_So, new direction of the story .... good, bad, shouldn't have even tried? And yes, Ulquiorra is the "antagonist" type character of the story._

_Let me know what your thoughts are :)_

_-Tres_


	6. It Had to Be You

_Okay first order of business, big big big super big SORRY but I decided to push the whole "Orihime x Ichigo x Rukia" past reveal back a few chapters. I decided that the next few chapters just aren't ready for this info and hope no one wants to murder me now._

_Also there will be a lack of IchiRuki in this chapter :( but I needed to work on developing Rukia's relationship with Kaien and shedding light on her relationship with Ashido._

_Sorry once again_

_Now we have:_

_Fat ppl are harder to kidnap - Uh Ichigo and Rukia won't be getting back together per say for a few more chapters but they will be spending time together in the next chapter. (I think I answered your question correctly ... I hope) thanks for the review :)_

_Alyssa - Very observant on your part :) but yes I almost did use Gin but decided that Ulquiorra was more "dark and mystically" than Gin. And for this chapter you are totally gonna hate me but I totally need it for the plot (please don't hate me!) Thanks much for the wonderful review!_

_ElfishScallywag - Ah thanks for the remind (I almost forgot about the scar on her stomach!) I have so many stories running that I can't keep things straight :( and Bingo on Kaien, pleased to see that people still enjoy Rukia pairing with Kaien every once in awhile. Thank you for the review :)_

_DeviantHollow23 - Thanks for your support of the story twist :) and I hope how the plot ends up going is to your liking. Thank you too for the review!_

_Ichi-Ruki4Eva - Ulquiorra won't be in the next chapters but he will be in story again eventually. Uh, there are more flashbacks in this chapter :) but they are Ashido centered. Sadly there will a lack of IchiRuki in this chapter :( but I will pick back up on it in the next chapter. Your questions were wonderful and thanks for the review :)_

_sallythedestroyerofworlds23 - Yay glad you enjoyed :) I like your review and thank you for it!_

_darkestlight33 - The person to die is in this chapter but it's not specifically said until the next chapter but you can totally tell who it is. And sorry there's going to be a lack of IchiRuki in this chapter :( I had to do some relationship building and background on Rukia/Ashido but next chapter should have some IchiRuki. Thanks for the review :)_

_alero1990 - I'm always a bit nervous to use Kaien cause I'm afraid readers will see him as overused or cliche but I'm glad there are still people like you that like him because I really enjoy his character too :) thanks for the review!_

_Epy - Yeah at first the part with Ulquiorra was a whole other plot but I didn't want to start another story since I already have a few going on (I'm lazy) and decided to add it to this story to "spice" things up. Hope I didn't ruin it for ya. And thanks for the review :)_

_Veronica111111 - Kaien always helps in creating drama in IchiRuki :) and I like your wonderful insight! Thanks for your thoughts and review!_

_deathandstrawberry15 - Sorry for slow updates :( I'm lazy bum but thank you for the review :)_

_glon morski - Flame is revealed in this chapter but it the actual "flame" part of the prediction will be hashed out in the next chapter. Lavender will be either in the next chapter or the one after that but will actually have something to do with ... someone I can't tell you about yet (Sorry) and silver won't be talked about for awhile (sorry for the lack of concrete answers I just don't want to drop names cause the you'd know for sure who's dying) and the Cifer thing I was totally thinking "Cifer" wasn't right! But I'm dumb and pulled it off of Wiki (shame on me) I'll try to remember and change it :) and thanks for your great review!_

_haru. fan - Don't be nervous :) makes me feel bad. And thanks for the review!_

_forever-will-love2112 - Yay your review was definitely smile causing! And glad you like Ashido (I like his character too!) Thank you for your review :)_

_AC - Ichigo Rukia breakup ... sorry sorry sorry I was going to try and put it in but decided to wait for it. Although it has already been written up so it's there but is going to sit on the back burner until it's nice and ready :) Thanks bunches for the review!_

_KurukiXV - Glad you like and thank you for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not in anyway lay any claim to Bleach or it's characters or Audi or anything else that has copyright action going on._

_

* * *

  
_

_When had he noticed? When did he first realize that he was in love with his best friend?_

_Ashido and Rukia had met at a young age, their parents introducing the two at a party. They had grown up together and passed through each successive grade in school with each other. She was the constant in his life, a life where Ashido would never know when his divorced parents would be bringing new spouses for visits or forgetting to pick him up because of "emergency obligations." She accepted him unconditionally and to her, he was a person, not merely the evidence of a failed marriage._

"_Ashido," Rukia smiled, reaching over to lightly thump him on the side of his head with her water bottle. He lay on the grass of the front Karakura school lawn, Rukia sitting by his side as both enjoyed the recent bout of nice weather. Ashido had loosened the top buttons of his white shirt of the school uniform and his long grey pants were rolled up above his ankle. Rukia wore her white button down shirt and her grey uniform skirt, her legs neatly crossed under her. "What are you thinking about?"_

_He lazily opened one eye to look at her, "Secret."_

"_Secret?" Rukia made a fake pout, "You can't have secrets from me I'm your best friend." She pulled a handful of grass up and dropped it onto his face._

"_Rukia," Ashido sat up, sputtering as he cleared the grass from his face. "What the heck you little jerk?"_

"_That's what you get for not telling me what you were thinking about."_

"_Fine," he narrowed his eyes, flashing her a grin, "you're going to regret that."_

"_Ashido," Rukia slowly got to her feet, "You better not try anything funny, my brother will kill you."_

"_I'm not afraid of grumpy old Byakuya." Ashido grabbed Rukia's water bottle, uncapping the lid._

"_Ashido," Rukia ran away as he jumped to his feet and chased her across the lawn. "Don't you even think about it!" Other students outside on the grass watched with amusement as Ashido practically tackled Rukia and dumped a whole bottle of water onto her head._

"_Ashido," Rukia pulled on his ear, "You big, big … idiot head!"_

"_I told you," Ashido grinned. A hand appeared out of nowhere, and gripped the back of Ashido's collar and he was yanked from atop Rukia by a rather displeased looking Ichigo._

"_Rukia," Ichigo released Ashido and reached down to help Rukia to her feet. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, there's no need to be so mean Ichigo," Rukia lightly shoved him. "Ashido was just joking with me."_

"_Fine," Ichigo said, but there was still a slight growl in his voice._

"_Ashido," Rukia turned to her friend. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, yes," he smiled, trying to hide the disappointment he felt. Not disappointment because he had been made to look foolish but rather because he no longer had the full attention of the girl he cared so deeply for._

"_Ichigo is sorry I'm sure," Rukia shook her head and slightly elbowed the orange head beside her. "Right?"_

"_I knew I shouldn't have taught you to be more demanding," Ichigo muttered. "All right," he said, to Ashido, "Sorry."_

"_No worries," Ashido said. "But you're right, you shouldn't have taught her to be more demanding. Before she started dating you, she was a whole lot nicer, quieter and less violent."_

"_Yeah, I know," Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Now she's a big bully that makes people cry daily and she beats up on me all the time."_

"_I know how you feel," Ashido laughed, "She takes my lunch money and gives me swirlies once a week."_

"_Yeah I-" Ichigo began but he was cut off as Rukia's elbow made contact with his stomach and her heel stomped onto Ashido's foot._

"_You two are both idiots," Rukia huffed, walking away._

_Ichigo looked at Ashido as he nursed the bruising of his side, "She's not really mad is she?"_

_Ashido stopped his hopping about on one foot to look at Ichigo, "With her you never know."_

_Both turned to look at the girl quickly walking from them and took off after her._

"_Rukia, you can't be mad at me we're best friends."_

"_Come on babe, you know you love me."_

_--_

_--_

With help from Yoshino and a very large chill pill and when I say large, I mean large, Rukia was able to make it through the rest of the day. Little did Rukia know, Ulquiorra had been "asked" by Kaien and Ichigo to leave the school and never ever, ever return. Apparently phrases such as "the castration of the century," and "I'll cut it off and jam it down your throat," were said to have also been included in the conversation, but that may merely have been gossip (but we know it really isn't).

Rukia sat behind her desk, cheerfully waving goodbye to her students and their respective relatives as they trickled out the door. She gave Ren and extra smile as he walked out, his head hung in worry. The small brown haired boy waved meekly to her as he left. Ichigo lingered, his eyes seeking Rukia's as she, with set determination, looked in the opposite direction. He finally left due to his niece's insistent pulling on his hand with a look of regret on his face.

"Rukia, darling," Yoshino placed a hand atop Rukia's head, leaning down to look eye to eye with the smaller woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Stoned out of my mind."

"But you told me you've never done drugs."

"Merely using an expression of speech here Yoshino."

"I guess you seem to be back to normal," Yoshino straightened, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, "I'll be going, you've got someone here that still wants to talk to you."

Rukia craned her head to look around Yoshino, spotting Kaien and his younger brother Ganju still standing near the door of the room. "Oh, right," she raised a hand, waving at Kaien who grinned back in response.

"You better call me later tonight," Yoshino said in a hushed voice with a face that said she was expecting some juicy gossip. "Ciao."

Rukia got to her feet as Yoshino strode from the room.

"So are you free to go now?" Kaien asked.

Rukia nodded, spurred to action by his words and began to grab papers, books and pencils and place them into her briefcase. "Sure, just give me a second to gather some things then I'll be ready."

"No hurry."

"But," Rukia said as she walked towards him and Ganju, "don't you need to tend to Ganju?"

"Yeah," Ganju added his two cents to the conversation. "Brother you can't ditch me for a woman, even if she is teacher Kuchiki, but _maybe_ after you drop me off at home it would be ok."

"Oh hoho Ganju, why is there an exception being made for teacher Kuchiki?" Kaien pulled on his younger brother's cheek.

"Kaien, jerk," Ganju whined.

"Come on, tell me the truth you little booger," Kaien continued, "You have a crush on Ms. Kuchiki don't you?"

"No! Girls are gross!"

Kaien pinched both sides of his brother's face, "That's not very nice Ganju."

"He's just at that age," Rukia shrugged her shoulders, giving the pair a good natured grin, "No harm done."

"Ganju you should be glad Ms. Kuchiki is so understanding but if I were you, I would never say that girls are gross around our older sis or else you might be eating through a straw for three and half months," Kaien said releasing Ganju's face.

Rukia chuckled as Ganju rubbed the now red cheeks of his face and stuck out his tongue.

"Now, Ms. Kuchiki," Kaien said, "If you're up for it, after I drop off Ganju at home, I would very much enjoy it if you would accompany me for dinner tonight."

Rukia felt her cheeks tinge red but nodded, "That would be wonderful. I just need to go home and change really quick and then-"

"You could just come with me while I drop off Ganju besides why do you need to change? You look great already," Kaien grinned.

Now Rukia knew for sure that she was blushing, "We-well okay I'll just go with you then but my car-"

"I can drop you off back here at school so you can get your car after we're done."

"O-ok."

"Good," he said with a look of unconcealed excitement, "if you're ready, shall we head out?"

"Yes, let's," Rukia nodded, grabbing her briefcase and purse. Ganju and Kaien followed her out and she shut the door, locking it and dropping the key into her purse.

"Okay, let's go," Kaien prodded Ganju forward, letting the small boy walk before him so he could walk by Rukia. "Ms. Kuchiki where shall we go tonight?"

"Hey Kaien," Ganju interrupted before Rukia could reply, "Are you taking Ms. Kuchiki on a date?"

"Err-"

"Yes," Kaien answered smoothly for the flustered Rukia. "I find your teacher very beautiful and want to take her out on a date."

Rukia stared at the floor to hide her embarrassment. She almost fell to the ground as she ran into somebody. "Sorry," she said as she steadied herself, glad that whoever she had run into had grabbed her by her upper arm to keep her from falling over.

"Rukia."

Rukia looked up to the voice, "Ichigo?" He held onto her upper arm and her body was mere inches from his. He was so close she could see every eyelash that framed his eyes and smell the enthralling scent that she still to this day recognized as his.

"Hey," he said. His eyebrows were drawn together and a frown was upon his face. He stood alone in the hall, Lurichiyo seen standing a bit further down, he nose pressed against the fish tank set on the side of the hallway. Rukia had a feeling that Ichigo had heard the conversation with Kaien seeing as how he said, "You're going with Shiba?"

"Not that it's any of your business, yes," Rukia said pulling away from him. "Kaien was nice enough to offer me a ride."

"Rukia …"

"I don't see why you're worried _Dr_. Kurosaki," Rukia said frowning herself. "You have no reason to ponder this matter after all I am able to make decisions for myself."

"I see," Ichigo shot a glare at Kaien who merely gave him a look of '_got a problem?'_

"Well let's go," Rukia said in a hurried voice, sensing the potential for conflict between the two males. "Come on Ganju, Kaien."

"Right," Kaien eyed Ichigo but turned and followed Rukia and Ganju down the hallway.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo called after them. "Since when did giving someone a ride home also include dinner out?"

_--_

_--_

_His phone rang as he tapped his pen nervously across the pad of paper before him. It had been almost three years since he had spoken to her and he couldn't believe that he had waited so long to get in touch._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rukia?" Ashido said, practically yelling into the phone. "Is this Rukia?"_

"_Yes," she answered with slight apprehension in her voice, "Who is this?"_

"_Ashido, Kano Ashido."_

"_Ashido? Wow, I haven't heard from you in a long time, what the heck, how are doing?"_

"_I'm good, well not too good cause I haven't been able to talk to you in so long but still good."_

_Another voice was heard in the background on the other side of the line, a female's voice, "Who's that Rukia?"_

"_My friend," Rukia answered._

"_Oooh, it's a boy right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So …"_

"_Oh go away Yoshino," Rukia hissed. There was the sound of giggling and shushing and Rukia said into the phone to Ashido, "Sorry about that, just my friend, but anyway what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime," Ashido said, the words tumbling out of his mouth just a bit faster than he had wanted. "I mean if you're not busy that is."_

_He waited with baited breath, "Of course," Rukia answered, genuine delight in her voice. "But I'm living in Seattle right now."_

"_Not a problem, since it's summer break right now, I decided I wanted to do a little traveling so if I have a reason to, I would very much enjoy visiting Seattle. I contacted your brother since I had heard that you resided somewhere in Washington and he gave me your number."_

"_If it's not too much trouble then, spending some time with you would be great."_

"_Good deal," Ashido was sure he was grinning like an idiot but didn't care. "I'll be up the first weekend in July, I'll give you a call then."_

_--_

_--_

Rukia sat across from Kaien at the small, round table. Kaien was leaning towards her, his elbows resting upon the white tablecloth as he talked animatedly about his rather 'outgoing' older sister. Dinner sat between them, halfway finished due to Rukia being too occupied with laughter to eat and Kaien spending most of his time talking. Rukia had been worried that the dinner may have been awkward but Kaien was more than willing to provide the bulk of conversation, not that she minded.

"So," Rukia reached out and took another bread stick to place on her plate, "Your sister raised boars?"

"Yeah, it's strange, I'm not really sure how she got into it but she has about six of them now and they're huge," Kaien laughed. He lifted the wine bottle and poured more of the pink liquid into Rukia's glass. "So you know about my family, but what about yours?"

"I have an older brother, Byakuya, who lives here in Seattle and my parents live in Tokyo, Japan."

He made a muffled mmm of approval through his mouthful of pasta, "So are you Japanese then?" he said once his mouth was clear.

"Yep and what about yourself? You look like you may have some Oriental heritage in you."

"Only a quarter and it's also Japanese," he grinned. He leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth with the dark blue napkin. "So, I've been pondering this for awhile now, but that guy, Kurosaki, do you two know each other?"

Rukia stiffened in her seat, "Actually yes, we do know each other somewhat," she said, reaching out for her wine glass. "We went to high school together."

"Really?" Kaien sounded a bit saddened by this news, "Did you two ever …"

Rukia catching his drift, hastily shook her head, almost sloshing her wine onto the table in the process. "No, no," she insisted, "We hardy ever spoke to each other."

"Really?"

Rukia crossed the fingers of her free hand underneath the table, "Yep, really."

--

--

_Here she was, the only girl he had ever loved. Sure Ashido had liked other girls, but this liking only extended as far as a one-night stand. He enjoyed the company and the skin-to-skin contact but that was as far as his feelings went._

_Rukia on the other hand, she was different, to her the word love was applicable. Ashido breathed in relief that she had appeared. He had been anticipating their meeting and although she had promised that she would be glad to meet him for the day, he couldn't help but feel immense happiness upon actually seeing her._

"_Ashido," Rukia beamed, running up the grab him in a hug. "I missed you," she leaned back to look at him. "Man, I don't know how, but you've gotten taller and you're not as lanky anymore."_

_Ashido had to agree, that like himself, Rukia had changed also. She was slightly taller than in high school. Her hair was still silken raven and her eyes were still bright amethyst. Her chest had slightly filled and her legs had grown longer but she was still petite and slender as he remembered._

_The only noticeable difference was in her eyes, not the color but the look of determination that was set in their depths. She was no longer the shy girl with the frail presence. Her attitude exuded confidence, not the type that made her seem cocky, but rather the kind that told you she was not one to mess with._

"_Rukia," he patted her lightly on the top of her head, "I was worried you wouldn't recognize me."_

"_I almost didn't. When did you get contacts?"_

"_Err about a year ago. The glasses weren't exactly slaying the ladies ya know."_

_Rukia laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him along down the sidewalk. Her white colored sundress blew along behind her as her black flats made contact with the walkway below. "I never really took you as the type to worry about something like that."_

_They made their way down the street; the small avenue was full of little shops and people wandered about, their hands full of shopping bags._

"_Well, I've changed I guess," Ashido laughed, running his hand through his hair that had been mussed by the warm winds of spring._

"_Yeah change," Rukia said in an offhand manner. "But um," she said with an awkward chuckle. "I thought we'd go down to my favorite restaurant in the area, that is unless you wanted to do some shopping first." She reached up with her free hand, tucking her stray locks of hair behind one of her ears as his attentions became wholly absorbed on her hand's movement. "Ashido? So what do you think?"_

"_No, restaurant is fine," Ashido said noticing that his hand was still clasped in hers. If anyone else saw them, they would most likely get the impression that they were dating. He grinned at this, tightening his hand over hers._

_--_

_--_

"Ruuuukia!"

The small woman practically ran to the door of her apartment and yanked open the door. "Ashido? Shut up! My landlord is going to kill me for having such a noisy person over!" She looked like she had just gotten back from a workout. Her hair was up, out her slightly flushed face and she wore a pair of small black shorts and a yellow sports bra.

"I'm actually here to have a chat with you," he said, making extra effort to keep his voice even to hide the racing of hormones that had assaulted his body upon him seeing Rukia.

"A chat we can have, but right now I'd rather shove you out my tenth story window. And why do you want to have a _chat_?" Rukia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I was actually talking to your brother earlier today," he said, sidestepping Rukia and forcing himself into her apartment, "and he told me about some very interesting developments in your life recently, most specifically, your love life."

"Byakuya," Rukia growled, she slammed her front door shut and followed Ashido into her bedroom. She knew she shouldn't have told her brother about her seeing Kaien on what was becoming a regular basis. It had been three months since they had first met and Kaien was becoming a regular part of Rukia's life. Kaien even had met her brother and amazingly Byakuya approved of him.

"Yep good ol' Byakuya told me about a certain someone named, Shiba Kaien," Ashido grinned, throwing himself onto Rukia's bed, laying on his back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Get off my bed you fool," Rukia sat beside him and thumped him with her fist on his well toned stomach. "And I don't think Kaien is any of your business."

Ashido captured her hand, "Well I seem to think it is," he said with a smirk, "After all, besides Byakuya I'm one of the main guys in your life."

"Yeah, like a pain in the butt brother," Rukia rolled her eyes in fake exasperation.

"Oh yeah by the way," Ashido said, "Since your brother so nicely told me about Kaien, I in turn, told Byakuya about Ichigo visiting you at work, on more than one occasion."

Ichigo hadn't been in to pick up Lurichiyo since Parent Career Day and Rukia had yet to see him again. Not that it mattered, even without seeing him she still found herself thinking about him daily.

"You did what?" Rukia grabbed Ashido by his ear, pulling his head up. "I specifically left him out of my conversation with my brother so as to keep my brother from committing manslaughter then you just go and void all my hard work. You freaking idiot!"

"Rukia," Ashido said in a whiny voice, "How was I supposed to know that you didn't want me tell? And wouldn't Byakuya have found out anyway? They work at the same hospital."

"I don't think Ichigo is dumb enough to go and tell my brother that he's met me, let alone talked to me!"

"Ow my ear."

"Gah," she yanked on his ear again.

"Ow!"

"Gah!"

"Owie!"

--

_--_

_Ashido slowly awoke, his head aching and his head a bit foggy. He felt like crap and as he looked at the platinum blond female beside him he felt even worse. Ashido didn't even know her name or where they had met. _

_Without a sound, he got from his bed, going over to his closet to grab a pair of sweat pants. He pulled the black sweats on and stepped from his room, shutting the bedroom door behind him._

_With a yawn, Ashido made his way down the hall of his apartment. His three bedroom, two-bath apartment was on the sixth floor of his apartment complex and provided him with enough room to live out his bachelor style of living._

_Truthfully, he had only picked the apartment on a whim of sorts and hadn't done much house searching. He had lived in New York but after his visit with Rukia, he decided to move to Seattle to be closer to her, not that he would ever tell her that though. Despite living in the same city, Rukia and Ashido didn't see each other as often as he would have liked and he had to resist the urge to call her on a daily basis._

_Prior to moving, he had spent a large majority of his time on establishing and building up his own lawyer practice. When he moved, he had retired, sold his business and never looked back. _

_He was in his kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee when the woman from his bed finally awoke. She walked into the room, clad only in a white dress shirt Ashido recognized as his own from the night before._

"_So," she said, attempting to tidy her mussed hair. Her blue eyes raked over his bare chest, "Last night was fun so what now, round two?"_

_Ashido sipped his coffee in silence before setting down his mug on the marble of his counter. "You take your stuff and leave," he said, not even looking at her. "You're also free to take that shirt you're wearing, I won't be wanting it back now that you've worn it."_

_She gaped at him momentarily then shut her mouth with a snap. "You," she said, "You can't do that to me."_

"_Just go before I call security," Ashido made a shooing motion with his hand. "The front door is through the living room and the elevator is down the hall."_

"_But-"_

"_There's money in the pocket of that shirt so you can call a taxi."_

"_I deserve to be treated better than this."_

"_Just get out."_

_The blond stared at him, her eyes still wide with disbelief, "You're such a jerk," she screamed, stamping her foot. Ashido sighed in annoyance, so she was going to be one of the difficult girls. The clingy type that wouldn't just leave._

_She continued stomping as Ashido strode past her to his room where he swiftly gathered all her clothes from the floor. He marched back, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling her towards the front door of his apartment._

_The door was opened and he threw her clothes out into the hall and shoved her out afterwards. "There, since you seemed so incompetent that you couldn't even take the hint and leave, I helped you. Thanks for the company last night and have a good day."_

_He shut the door in his face and ignored her screaming of "Dick!" A small pile of mail lay on the entrance table, picked up last night but forgotten until now. He grabbed the letters and headed back into his kitchen for another cup of coffee. "Thank god not all woman are like that," he muttered grumpily._

_As he threw the stack onto his counter, one letter caught his attention. He slowly picked up the envelope reading the return address. "From Karakura?"_

_He ripped open the envelope, removed the paper from inside and smoothed the letter flat. A few minutes of skimming and he set the letter down on the counter. "Ten year reunion?"_

_--_

_--_

Something was bugging Rukia but now matter how much she thought on it, she couldn't figure out what it was. She glanced down at her calendar again. The small square with the day's date reading March 19 was empty, the blank lines being the only ink to occupy the space.

"What is this foreboding that hangs in the air?" she murmured to herself. No, maybe it was just lack of sleep, yes that was it, nothing bad was going to happen. It had been almost three months since it had occurred but Rukia suddenly began thinking about Ulquiorra and the premonitions. She shook her head, no she wasn't superstitious so why was she even pondering this? Ulquiorra was just creepy not psychic.

Rukia took a deep breath, placing a pleasant smile onto her face. She turned the knob of the door stepping into her classroom. "Morning all."

"Morning Ms. Kuchiki."

--

--

_Ashido felt his breath hitch as the one he had been waiting for, finally made her entrance. Rukia, wearing a black, sparkling cocktail dress strode into the ballroom. Her hair was down and a slight red colored her lips._

_Originally, Ashido hadn't been planning on attending the high school reunion, but after calling Rukia and finding that she intended to go, his mind had been changed. He had flown out of Seattle last minute to Karakura, not even having time to pack his clothes. He went to the nearest store, bought a nice set of clothing and proceeded to the high school reunion, making it just an hour after the event had officially started._

_Ashido hesitated, pondering whether to just go over and speak to her or pretend to merely 'bump' into her by coincidence later. "Why am I even worrying like this?" he muttered to himself. His mind was made up as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and sauntered in her direction._

"_Rukia," he saw Momo Hinamori go and sit by Rukia, pulling a white haired boy along after her. As Ashido stared intently at Rukia, he failed to notice the woman standing nearby and bumped into her, sloshing the drink in her hand._

"_Sorry," he said immediately, turning to look at the slightly startled ginger haired woman he had run into. "Inoue?"_

"_Oh Ashido," the woman said with wide eyes. "How are you?"_

"_I've been fine and I'm sorry about that Inoue," he said reaching into his pocket to pull out a red handkerchief and hand it to her. "Wasn't watching where I was going."_

"_Oh, it's fine," said Orihime as she dabbed at her dark blue party dress with his handkerchief. "I wasn't paying attention either."_

"_Well, it was good seeing you again but I must be on my-"_

_A male voice interrupted his departing words, "Kano Ashido? Is that you?"_

_Ashido hoped that his shock wasn't evident as his mouth formed the name of the man now before him. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, glancing to look at Rukia then turned back to face Ichigo. "Oh crap."_

_--_

_--_

"Now class," Rukia rapped her fist on the wood of her podium, "Does everyone have their papers numbered? Ganju stop talking to Nel and pay attention. We are about to start our spelling test."

Quite unexpectedly, the classroom door of Rukia's room opened and Byakuya strode into the room, flanked by a very worried looking Yoshino. "Brother?" Rukia and her class stared at the tall man as he reached the front of the class and grabbed Rukia by her wrist.

"Byakuya," Rukia said trying to tug her wrist from his grip, "What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me."

"I can't just leave my class, I'm still working, Yoshino what's going on?" she tried in vain to stop her brother. Yoshino shook her head, a frown being her only answer to Rukia.

"Byakuya, Yoshino, one of you answer me," Rukia said trying to remain calm in an attempt to keep panic from overtaking her students. Don't worry kids," Rukia called over her shoulder to her students, "I'll be right back, just wait ok?"

Rukia was pulled from the building, out into the parking lot and shoved into the passenger side seat of a black Audi S4. Before she could even say anything, Byakuya had shut her door and was around the front of the car and into the driver's seat.

"Byakuya," Rukia said loudly as he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You might want to buckle your seat belt," was his only reply. Rukia shot him a dirty look but did as she was told.

She sat in silence as he continued driving like a madman down the roads, barely avoiding other cars and earning quite a few honks from disgruntled drivers he passed. "So," she crossed her arms, "Are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't," he said pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. He parked haphazardly in the lot, taking up two parking spaces and apparently not giving a damn. The car was off, the keys taken from the ignition and Byakuya was out of his seat and pulling open Rukia's door. "Come on."

"Why," Rukia was feeling more and more confused, "Why are we at the hospital? Are you injured?" She looked at her brother, assessing his body for any possible signs of damage.

"Just come with me, something has happened," he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her along. Rukia stumbled along behind him through the sliding front doors of the hospital.

A wave of fear, completely unbidden by herself, rushed over Rukia. She didn't know why but it was as if her being in the hospital was merely confirmation of the sense of dread she had been feeling earlier.

Byakuya was talking to the nurse behind the counter who shook her head and merely pointed him down the hall.

Rukia felt her thoughts slow as it became more and more difficult to form coherent thoughts. Something was wrong and the fear had her stomach twisted into knots. "Byakuya," she managed to form her brother's name as he continued leading her down the white hallway.

Nurses and patients transversed the hall, some in great hurry and others just struggling to keep on their feet.

"Sir, sir you can't go any further than that," a doctor in green scrubs attempted to stop Byakuya as he approached a set of double doors. "The surgery wing is off limits."

"Listen you, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki, I am the head surgeon here, I know that I am not on duty right now, but I require information on one of my patients that is was being operated on," Byakuya said, no faltering in his words that screamed 'authority figure.'

"Kuchiki sir," the man apparently knew what that name meant as he nervously clutched the pile of files in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm new here and, and-"

"Just tell me what I need to know."

The man nodded frantically, his glasses almost falling from his face, "But protection laws and confidentiality ..." the man started to say but quaked under the glare Byakuya gave him. He made a nervous tittering noise, "About which patient sir?"

"Kano Ashido."

"Ashido?" Rukia repeated the name, her voice so quiet that neither of the men around her heard.

The man in scrubs shook his head, "Surgery was completed just recently …"

"Why is it already done? That isn't enough time to successfully treat a burn patient," Byakuya snapped.

"It was finished because the patient," the man stopped, glancing at the wide-eyed Rukia standing behind Byakuya, "didn't make it," he said the words quietly to Byakuya, as if afraid to scare Rukia.

The words resonated, their meaning trailing behind the emotions they caused. Rukia hurt. She hurt all over. Her body, her spirit, her mind but especially her heart. It was a deep ache that left no physical traces to be seen but felt worse than the deepest wound. With numb fingers, her nails dug into the heels of her hands of her clenched fists. "Ashido?" she finally managed to make her mouth form the name. "He is …"

The words hurt. They entered her mind and tore a pathway of destruction through her heart. "No, no, no" she whispered in a voice filled with panic. "This isn't, it is not right."

Byakuya's face was as devoid of emotion as always but his shoulders slumped and his eyes seemed to dull. "Rukia, come here," he reached out a hand to her, trying to pull her into his arms.

Rukia furiously shook her head, turning from her brother and stumbling down the hall. Her high heels hindered her retreat as she ran down the hall. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She just wanted away from there and away from the pain. If she got away, she wouldn't have to face the overwhelming sadness that awaited her there.

The sliding glass doors loomed and she bolted through and out into the parking lot outside. She just wanted out of the building, out of the building that was filled with death. Her feet faltered and she pitched forward, falling to her hands and knees. The pain of the asphalt ripping through the skin of her knees and hands didn't stop her and she pounded the ground with her fist, struggling to regain her footing.

A wail ripped through the air, Rukia finally realizing that it came from her own throat.

* * *

_Ah :( I'm sad but with the new way the story is going I just had to do it (saaaaaaaaaaaad)_

_Sorry to anyone who is totally crushed and hope you don't give up on the story._

_This chapter was more Ashido's feelings on Rukia and the next chapter will have Rukia's feelings on Ashido._

_Oh yeah sorry about not explaining about the whole Orihime issue too!_


	7. Weakends

_So, what to say about chapter 7 ...._

_Yes the title is spelt right, it is supposed to have the "weak" not "week"_

_Well, It has a lot going on in it and some of the lines are CORNY (so you've been warned!)_

_And for all of you that don't like corny moments sorry_

[_]_ there we go, there's a can for the corn :)_

_and without further blabbidy on my part, let's get started_

_glon morski - hahaha your reviews are always so insightful :) and sorry that this review was a bit on the slow side and hope your patience is still doing good. Thanks for your review :)_

_alero1990 - I know I felt like such a bad person deciding to kill off Ashido :( but sorry. Thanks for your review :)_

_Alyssa - Thanks for your forgiveness :) and you'll have to just wait and see on the whole Kaien silver thing :) but good guessing. Thank you for the review!_

_DeviantHollow23 - :( sorry, sorry, I feel bad about writing that chapter and sorry that my crazy review of your story was just that, crazy! I have issues ... but thanks for the review :)_

_KurukiXV - I feel sad along with you :( and Rukia's chapters are actually going to end up spilling a bit into the next chapter too. Thanks for your review!_

_haru. fan - hahaha that's my secret plan, to make Bya supporters via my stories! (no not really, I just really like Byakuya). Thanks much for the review :)_

_forever-will-love2112 - Ah, yes Ashido's secret love will be revealed to Rukia, but I couldn't quite fit it into this chapter, so it's in the next. Sorry but thank you for the review :)_

_Ichi-Ruki4Eva - Thanks for your review, you're great and glad you still read the chapter even with the lack of IchiRukia :) as for who comforts Rukia at the hospital, you'll just have to read and find out :)_

_soinlovewithbleach - So much love :) gives ya that good, warm fuzzy feeling on the inside and definitely encourages me to work on this story! Thanks for your review :)_

_sallythedestroyerofworlds23 - *offers tissue to SallyTDOW, sorry, I'm sad too. I like Kaien and Rukia too but I love love Ichigo and Rukia. And thanks for the review :)_

_Veronica111111 - Closure is on the way, (kind of) in the next chapter though (Sorry). Glad you don't think the use of Kaien is too super cliche and it's still workable. Thanks for your review :)_

_shell - No worries, Kaien hasn't died but Ashido did :( and he never dated Rukia, they were just really close friends. If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask :) Thank you for the review!_

_Anna Haruno - Ichigo's actions, as to why he broke up with Rukia and why he's being so protective of her now are still be explained, but I'm just not quite sure when (sorry) and sorry for the wait with the update :) thanks too for the review!_

_Mikazuki Mitsukai - Totally understanding of the exam thing, it's what keeps my updates slow :( and I totally feel sad along with you! Thank you for the review :)_

_Juveniliare - First off, wonderful picture link, I've never gotten one in a review before but was super excited! And it was much appreciated. Sorry about the Ashido thing :( and your guesses are as wonderful as always but you'll have to read on in this chapter to find out who's where :) Right, right about the age difference, I didn't think anyone would actually notice it (although I was hoping someone might *gold star for you) Ganju is Kaien's step brother, I couldn't actually have them be related, I mean after all they look totally different! And the step brother/insane age difference thing is going to be mentioned in a later chapter :) so once you get to that part you'll probably totally be like 'ah ha' because I had Rukia asking a similar question. And lastly thank you for your review :)_

_rukikon - Your review was all sorts of absolute wonderful!!! *showers rukikon with sugar, spice and everything nice :) and muffins (cause they're yummy) I'm loving your review and want to give you a super big thanks!_

_And a big thanks to:_

_fanficssuck, nintendogirl50, v_

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach (or its characters) or anything that is copyrighted.**

* * *

How long had she lain there? How long was her brother knocking at her door trying to get her to come out? How many times had her cell phone rang, with her ignoring it until the battery eventually died and the phone ceased to ring at all?

She had made it back to her apartment but just how exactly that happened, she couldn't be sure. Burrowed under a pile of blankets, Rukia lay on her couch, her head filled with regrets of what should've been done and what she wished she could have said.

Time passed without Rukia knowing exactly where one day ended and the other began.

All Rukia remembered was her despair as she curled into a ball in the hospital parking lot. "Rukia!" she heard footsteps and a pair of shoes came into her vision.

"Rukia," the voice said again and a pair of strong arms tugged at her arm. "Hey Rukia."

Rukia's eyes were flooded with tears as she frantically rubbed the moisture from her eyes. "Byakuya," she choked out.

He looked torn, indecisive between how he should act as Dr. Kuchiki and how he was supposed to act as an older brother. Byakuya rubbed his brow and let out a sigh of defeat. He knelt down beside Rukia, opening his arms to her. She let out a small whimper and threw herself into his arms, almost knocking him backwards.

"Rukia," he murmured, "Rukia get a hold of yourself." She pressed her face into the space between his shoulder and neck. She reached up with one hand, clenching her fist into his blue dress shirt.

"Rukia," he whispered, a slight steely edge in his voice. "Rukia, please get a hold of your emotions."

Byakuya felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the blue eyes of Retsu Unohana. "Dr. Kuchiki, I think it would be best if we best if we took her inside."

Byakuya may not have looked it, but he was annoyed and stressed. He stared at his sister who had in turn would not look at him, her eyes were closed and her fist was still clenched on his shirt. With a nod of agreement Byakuya muttered, "Yes, that would be for the best."

With fluid movements, Byakuya pulled Rukia up and into his arms, and got to his feet, silently making his way back into the hospital. He pushed through the gathering crowd of people that mingled about in the hospital lobby. Not waiting for the elevator, he ascended two flights of stairs, skipping steps and kicking open the door at the top of the stair well.

"Dr. Kuchiki sir-"

"Not now Hanatarou," Byakuya brushed past the intern that had rushed out to meet him. Byakuya made his way towards his exam office, talking to his jumpy, dark haired intern, "Push back my appointments for the morning and have Kurosaki take care of that surgery. He may be a plastic surgeon but he can at least handle a simple reconstruction operation."

"But-"

Following closely behind Byakuya, Retsu said to Hanatarou as she walked by, "Just take care of it please Yamada," He audibly gulped, but nodded that he understood. She gave him a pat on the back and continued after Byakuya into an exam room and shut the door behind her.

Byakuya set Rukia on the exam bed where she remained, her chest falling in steady breaths. He grabbed a bottle of antiseptic from a side cabinet and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Let me do it," Retsu said, going over to pull on her own gloves. "You're shaking."

"No, I can do this," Byakuya insisted, leaning down to dab at Rukia's knee. As he worked, he glanced down to his own hands, shocked to see that indeed his hands were shuddering.

As the blood was removed, Byakuya's face became more and more set into a frown. "She's going to need stitches on this knee."

"Ashido," Rukia murmured.

Byakuya's eyes flicked up to his sister's face, her eyes were open, reflecting the lights above. Her face was still in a rigor look of disbelief, eyes wide and her jaw slack.

"She's awake," Unohana murmured, going to stand by Rukia's head. She gently swept the hair from Rukia's forehead, carefully assessing the smaller girl for any other damage.

Byakuya, after a moment's hesitation moved back to Rukia's hands, taking a clean swab to wipe away the blood from her palms.

There were noises of what sounded to be a scuffle of sorts outside, and the door to the exam room was thrown open and a rather angry looking man stormed into the room. "Byakuya," Ichigo held up a patient file, smacking the back of his hand on the manila folder, "what the hell is this? I can't take over your surgeries."

"It's just one," Byakuya seemed unperturbed by the intrusion, merely continuing on with his work. "I know you aren't the best surgeon in the world-"

"No, it's not a matter of ability, it's a matter of time, and I don't have time for this," Ichigo looked down to see whom Byakuya was working on. Retsu watched with curiosity as Ichigo gaped and his skin lost its color, his face turning ghostly pale.

"Rukia?" he finally said, dropping the file and rushing to lean over her. "What, what is going on?"

Byakuya ignored him, continuing his work. He went back to a cupboard, pulling a sanitary needle and small plastic bag from within.

"Rukia," Ichigo's face was inches from hers, his eyes seeking recognition from her blank violets. Byakuya ripped open the bag, pulling the fiber from inside and threading his needle. "What happened to you?"

There was no answer as Rukia remained mute, Byakuya proceeded to work in silence and Retsu was quiet, her eyes on the small woman on the table.

"I think I'll take over now, Dr. Kuchiki," Retsu said, safely taking the needle from Byakuya, "You are in no state to be stitching anyone up, let alone your own sister."

"Dr. Unohana, I can take care of this," Byakuya said, holding his hand out for the needle.

"I will do it," Ichigo said at the same time.

"I will do the stitches, "Retsu insisted in a firm tone, reaching over with her free hand to grab a roll of gauze off the side table. She dropped the roll into Byakuya's hand, "You, please wrap up her hands and other knee."

There was a slight tension between the two as Retsu continued to smile and Byakuya scowled. A few seconds later and Kuchiki Byakuya was busy doing as he was told, wrapping the bandage about his sister's hand.

Rukia's face showed no change in expression as Retsu pinched the skin of Rukia's knee together and proceeded to puncture the skin.

"So Dr. Kurosaki," Retsu said calmly as she continued to stitch up Rukia's knee. "Do you know why Ms. Kuchiki was in the hospital today?"

"No," Ichigo said, lifting his head to look at Retsu. "Is someone finally going to answer me?"

Byakuya growled slightly but remained silent, carrying on with his work on Rukia's hand.

"She was here to see a patient that I was operating on today," Retsu pulled the last stitch on Rukia's knee tight and cut the tail end of the thread.

"You did the surgery?" Byakuya looked up at the dark haired woman.

"Yes," Retsu said, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I tried everything I knew but the damage was more severe than originally thought..." She didn't finish the sentence, the silence acting as an indication as to what had occurred.

"Who?" Ichigo asked, hesitation in his voice, "Who did you lose Unohana?"

"Ashido Kano."

--

--

A knock at her door and Rukia ignored it once again. There was a loud sigh of annoyance heard from the other side and Rukia looked away, turning over on her couch and facing away from the noise.

After another loud knock and period of silence Rukia assumed that whoever it had been had finally left. She buried her head in the blanket she had wrapped about her and closed her eyes, ready to lose herself once again to her half sleep state.

She wasn't expecting the loudest bang yet to hit her door and for the door itself to swing open, almost falling off its hinges. "What the hell?!" sad she may have been depressed but Rukia wasn't about to let someone just break into her home.

"So you were in here after all?"

"Byakuya, what the hell? This is freakin' breaking and entering! You owe me a new door mister!"

Byakuya seemed slightly taken aback that his own sister was speaking to him in such a manner but smoothed his expression over once again. "Rukia, this behavior is unacceptable for someone of the Kuchiki name."

"Just let me be."

"You've been grieving now for almost a month," Byakuya said, walking around to the other side of the couch. "You need to get back to work."

"Leave me be you old grouch."

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the words 'old grouch' and he sighed heavily. He reached down, grabbing the corner of Rukia's blanket and pulling it off of her.

"Give that back!"

Byakuya tossed the blanket over his shoulder, "Let's go." He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her from the couch, out of the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom. He shoved her into her bathtub, still clad in her flannel pajamas and turned the shower on full blast.

"Brother, you bastard, the water isn't even slightly warm yet!"

"Come meet me downstairs once you clean yourself up," he stepped from the bathroom, "We're going out," he said closing the door.

--

--

The natural sunlight hurt. After she had heard of Ashido's death Rukia hadn't left her apartment for almost a full four weeks. She ate all the food in her apartment, then ordered take out whenever she felt hungry. Her skin was paler than before and it seemed as if she had also lost weight.

Rukia blinked her eyes, sitting across the table from her brother on the rooftop of a local restaurant. "Brother," she said, her voice subdued. "I don't want to be here."

She felt even worse as her brother informed her that Ashido's funeral had occurred a week ago, while she was lying half passed out on her couch. He really was gone and this was not a mere dream she could wake from.

"Rukia, this is for your own good," Byakuya crossed his arms, keeping his expression neutral. "Ashido wouldn't have wanted you to stay as you were."

"We can never know that though, because Ashido is … Ashido is-"

"Yes we can only assume now what Ashido would say," Byakuya nodded once. "But from the man I knew him to be, I would have to say that he would most likely be doing something similar as to what I am now doing."

"But-"

"And he wouldn't let you wallow about in your own pool of grief so now I am acting in his place," Byakuya continued. "And now that I've started it, it's up to you to finish this and see it through. The first step is always the most difficult but I am here to help you get through it. The next steps are yours to take," he finished his surprisingly kind advice to Rukia. What wasn't surprising was when he then added, "So hurry the hell up with getting back on your feet and don't spend forever on the whole closure issue and all that other nonsense."

Sure that there was sentimental meaning somewhere in his last sentence, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep down, Rukia remained silent. She couldn't meet her brother's gaze, looking down instead to the cup clasped in her hands.

Hot chocolate.

Her purpled eyes were unfocused as she finally voiced the question that had been assaulting her mind for the past weeks. "Brother."

"Yes?"

"Ashido, how did he, did he die exactly?"

Byakuya answered with carefully chosen words, "He died due to extensive damage from burns he sustained."

"Burns?"

"Yes he was caught in a fire and couldn't escape," Byakuya paused, clearly hesitant about proceeding. "The investigation indicates arson."

Rukia blinked, trying to figure out what he was implying, "So someone intended to kill him?"

Byakuya shook his head once, "Not necessarily kill but whoever did it, did it with the intention of causing him some sort of harm."

Rukia felt a pang of sadness along with the feelings of anger. "Who would want to hurt Ashido?"

In a voice that was forced steady, Byakuya said, "The one responsible has yet to be found."

--

--

_Kuchiki sat next to Kurosaki on the balcony of her back porch. Their legs dangled over the edge as they shared a strawberry flavored shaved ice. "Rukia," Ichigo grabbed the spoon from her hand, plunging it into the ice flakes. "How long have you known Ashido?"_

"_Quite a long time, why?"_

_Ichigo and Rukia had only been dating for a couple of weeks, but the orange head didn't fail to notice the great attention that Ashido devoted to Rukia and quite frankly, it worried him._

"_Oh really, are you like ex girlfriend/boyfriend?" he tried to say as if he didn't care._

"_Ashido? No we've never dated," Rukia tapped her finger to her chin. "He's like my brother."_

"_Meaning he's scary and antisocial like Byakuya or he's really close to you like family?"_

"_The second," Rukia punched Ichigo in the spleen, giving him a chuckle. "And be glad my brother didn't hear you or else you'd be in a body bag on your way to Antarctica."_

_Ichigo ruefully rubbed his side, "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered. He looked sideways at his girlfriend, as she happily gazed off across the expansive garden of her back yard. She held the shaved ice in one hand and her other hand was in his._

_Her eyes reflected the sunlight that sparked the violet of her eyes. Her face was set in a slight pout as she wrested the spoon from Ichigo's hand and continued eating their shaved ice. How Ashido didn't fall for her, Ichigo had to wonder._

"_Rukia?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Has Ashido ever asked you out?"_

"_Like on a date? No, but we did go to a middle school dance together."_

"_Has he ever expressed that he loves you?"_

"_Nah, he's not really like that anyway," Rukia shrugged, she didn't even seem slightly embarrassed by the idea that Ashido might have like her as more than a friend._

"_Is he gay?"_

_Rukia looked a bit caught off guard by this one, "No, why are you interested?"_

"_N-no!"_

--

--

A shrill ring caused Rukia to almost fall from the stool upon which she sat by her kitchen island. She had been gazing off into space, thinking about Ashido as her cell phone, finally recharged, went off, its notes cutting through her quiet home.

It had been almost two weeks since Byakuya had basically carried out his breaking and entering into her house and Rukia had since then returned to work.

With a fumble, she reached up on her counter and groped about her phone. She pulled the device from her counter and lay back down on her floor as she pressed the button to talk. "Hello."

"Rukia, hey it's Kaien."

For the first time in awhile, Rukia felt her stomach clench in a way that she could almost describe as a welcome pain. A tingling feeling that she had noticed she felt whenever she was around Kaien and a feeling that proved that she was indeed alive and well.

Kaien continued, "I was wondering how you were doing."

"Kaien," Rukia closed her eyes, "I am fine, why wouldn't I be, I mean-"

"That's enough," Kaien said, surprising Rukia. Usually he was so kind and gentle in his words and although his tone was still soft the words still bit. "Rukia, you don't have to pretend you're ok if you're not," Kaien said softly. "Dr. Kurosaki called me and told me what happened. I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

Rukia let the silence set into the conversation, at a loss of words because Ichigo had called Kaien and because what Kaien said was true, she wasn't ok yet. No matter what front she put up, she couldn't deny her sadness. Sure she had gone back to work but that was merely to keep her mind occupied with school instead of Ashido.

"Rukia," Kaien finally said, "If you're able, I would like to spend some time with you tomorrow."

Rukia bit her lower lip, "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

--

_--_

_Ashido couldn't believe it. Rukia was gone. She had left without a word and no trace remained that she had ever lived in Karakura. He paced the large expanse of his room, his cell phone clasped in his hand as if he expected Rukia to call._

_All numbers he had called led to no answers and only succeeded in causing him even greater amounts of worry and irritation._

"_Dammit, where did she go? Why is her phone disconnected?"_

_There was one last number he could call, but he would rather go poke himself in the eye with a stick than ask for any kind of help from his rival, oops he meant Rukia's boyfriend. With a sigh of defeat and a swallowing up his pride, he pulled out his phone, glad that despite his complaining, Rukia had programmed Ichigo's number into his phone._

_It rang twice before someone answered, someone with a female voice and a voice that didn't belong to that of Rukia. "Ehm Hello?" Kaien said, lowering his phone momentarily from his ear to make sure he had dialed the right number._

"_Hello, who's this?"_

"_This is Kano Ashido."_

"_Ashido? Oh, hi, this is Orihime," the voice answered cheerfully._

"_Orihime?" Ashido's head filled with all sorts of ideas of what Orihime answering Ichigo's cell phone implied. "Well, I was wondering if I could speak to Ichigo."_

"_Oh, just a second," there was a hushed conversation on the other side of the line and Orihime's voice came back on the line, "He's out right now."_

"_Well maybe you can tell me then," Ashido could've sworn he had heard Ichigo's voice just a second ago. "Do you know where Rukia is?"_

"_No," Orihime said just a bit too quickly, "No, nope no idea but sorry Ashido I have to go, I um, left my teapot on the bathtub."_

"_Wait Orihime-"_

"_Bye!"_

_There was a click and all Ashido heard was dead air. He stared at his phone, accusations in his eyes as if he was looking at Ichigo himself. "Fine, I knew that guy was a useless, deadbeat, flake …"_

_And now he was talking to his phone, his phone that had no one on the other line … so basically he was talking to an inanimate object. "I swear Rukia, you drive me crazy and not in the good way."_

_But still, how was he supposed to find her? He began pacing the length of his room, rubbing his chin in thought._

"_Dad," Ashido stopped his pacing, going to his door and running down the hall. "Dad, can you tell me Kuchiki Byakuya's cell phone number?"_

_--_

--

Rukia, clad in a black dress, stood outside the front entrance to her apartment building. She hadn't even meant to, but as of late, she had been dressing in black attire, the color seemingly fitting her mood.

A dark blue Nissan GTR pulled up to the curb, the dark tinted windows reflecting the grey clouds in the sky above. The passenger window rolled down and a voice called to Rukia, "Hey there, ready to go?"

Rukia leaned down, looking in the car. Kaien sat in the driver's seat, clad in a black dress suit, complete with a green tie. She gave him a silent nod and opened the door, getting into the car and shutting the door behind her.

She buckled the belt, placing her clutch purse on her lap, "Where are we going?"

Kaien pulled the car away from the curb, speeding off down the road. "It's somewhere you need to go, it will be good for you, although I really hope it doesn't end up raining."

"Somewhere good for me?" Rukia repeated. She stared ahead, as the car made its way out of town. "I hope it's not a bar."

Kaien chuckled but shook his head, "No, not that kind of good for you." He held his hand out to her, letting it rest palm side up in-between the front seats. Rukia glanced down, timidly extending her own hand to his. Her fingertips grazed the skin of his palm and he closed his fingers around her hand.

The rest of the drive was silent, Kaien merely content to focus of driving. The road opened up to a large fenced area and the car pulled up the narrow road, Kaien finally parking his vehicle. "Come on Rukia," he said, releasing her hand and opening his door. "We're here."

Rukia glanced through her window, understanding finally coming to her. "The graveyard?"

"Yep," Kaien said, now pulling opening the passenger side door. He held his hand out to her again; helping her from the car once her hand was in his. He grabbed something from the back seat, handing it to Rukia.

"Flowers?" Rukia looked down at the bouquet Kaien had given to her.

"Come along," Kaien tugged gently on her hand and she began to walk, following along after him. It had finally begun to rain, only a drizzle, a slight sprinkle that moistened the graveyard.

They walked in silence between the tombstones. As he came to a stop, Kaien gave Rukia's hand a small squeeze, "Here we are," he said quietly. They stood before a grey marble tomb stone, set off by its self underneath a large tree. The name read Kano Ashido, his birthday and date of death set below.

"Ashido," Rukia murmured.

Kaien nodded, letting go of her hand to allow her to step forward and kneel beside the stone. Rukia set the flowers down before the grave marker, lifting one tentative hand, using her pointer finger to trace the engraved letters. Getting closer, Rukia pressed her forehead against the cold marble, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but Kaien remained silent, his presence behind Rukia unwavering. Rukia finally straightened, readjusting her skirt, and rubbing her eyes. With a couple of steps, she was back by Kaien's side, "Thank you," she looked up as she spoke to him.

He reached into his pocket, pulling a handkerchief from within to hand it to her, "I thought you needed a chance to say goodbye."

"Thank you."

"You already said that silly thing," he reached out with one arm, wrapping his arm about her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. "For you, I'd do anything."

* * *

_So this chapter originally had another section added to the end of it but I decided to take it off and not leave you with a total cliff hanger. (So good in a way and bad too)_

_Totally was going to have Rukia be found by Ichigo and had the part written out but received a sincere message from Hekka that totally changed my mind. Plus Hekka made a very good point in it would be rather obvious that Ichigo would be the one to find Rukia. So Hekka, high five, and thank you for taking time out to shoot me a message with your wonderful advice. Much appreciated :)_

_As always, all questions, comments, thoughts and such are welcome._

_Thanks for taking time to read :)_


	8. Her Words Destroyed My Planet

_Ah man, sorry for the slow update, life has been a bit crazy crazy lately ... but enough of my excuses ..._

_Reviewers:_

_ashezo - I know how you feel, I have troubles choosing which pairing I like best sometimes too. Ichigo and Rukia are a very dynamic pair and have more of a best friend relationship but sometimes I want Rukia to be in a sweet, lovey dovey relationship with someone like Kaien or Ashido but I think in the end, I'm die hard IchiRuki :) Thanks for your review :D_

_glon morski - Lol your ideas aren't that weird :) especially not in comparison to mine when I'm in full brainstorm mode (it's scary) and yes in this story Orihime won't be portrayed in the best light . . . but I hope no one hates me for that ... and your review was great, insightful and made me glad to know that someone is actually reading this story :) thanks for reviewing!_

_Ichi-Ruki4Eva - Well this chapter doesn't have too much IchiRuki gooshiness but eventually I will be getting around to that (I love mush). Thanks for your review :D_

_Alyssa - I have played with the idea of Kaien being the mastermind of it all but still haven't reached a solid decision on just who I want to be the actual mastermind murderer behind the whole thing ... indecision :( very bad on my part, sorry sorry sorry sorry but thank you so much for reviewing :)_

_Mikazuki Mitsukai - Sorry this chapter is rather on the short side :( but the next major part of the plot is rather a big thing and I wanted to keep it all in one chapter so hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :) thanks for your review!_

_forever-will-love2112 - Yeah, most of the flashbacks are ones that have some significance for the development of a relationship or character and most the time the flashbacks occur in order from earliest to most recent to the present time in the story, hope it's not too confusing :) thanks for reviewing!_

_darkestlight33 - Your review was great :) felt so full of emotion (especially dislike of Orihime) and thanks for submitting a review :D_

_rukikon - Hahahaha :) another Byakuya lover! Yes, that is the main reason Byakuya portrayed in a nicer manner in my stories than in most others and it's good to know that despite this being an IchiRuki story, there are also Bya lover readers :D Thanks for your review!_

_Big thanks for reading and reviewing to:_

_nintendogirl50, soinlovewithbleach, RavenoftheSky, Epy, KurukiXV, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIAMAWESOME XP, nana6906, Veronica111111, AnimeFanx3, Ninjashake_

**Disclaimer: Do not in anyway, shape or form own Bleach (or any other copyright thingy)**

**

* * *

  
**

_It was always a memory he would always remember._

_Her adorable smile, her bright eyes and the way her hand had been wrapped about his._

"_Ashido," Rukia said, slightly breathless. "What are you smiling about?"_

_That would be his secret, "Ah nothing much, just wondering why you're so short."_

_Rukia let go of his hand, glared at him and kicked him in his shins. About to go in for the headlock, she was stopped by the hand of another placed atop her head._

"_Rukia," Ichigo grinned at her, ruffling her hair, "What did I tell you about using violence?"_

_She pouted, "To only use it when absolutely necessary."_

"_And?"_

"_When you're not around."_

"_Because?"_

"_You have the intelligence of a Neanderthal and like to solve everything with your fists."_

_He chuckled at this and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Try again Rukia."_

_Her blush was unsuppressed, "Because you said you would always protect me …"_

_Ashido stared after them, his hand clenched in a fist held in front of his chest. Rukia was happy, it was evident and he knew he could never bring himself to hurt her._

"_Ichigo, I leave Rukia in your care."_

_--_

_--_

The rain poured down the roofs of the houses and the water collected into the gutters of the street. Cold rain, swift winds and lack of sunshine made for conditions that no normal person should be walking in. But yet, there was Kuchiki Rukia, walking outside in the rain, wearing naught but a white sundress and a pair of yellow, plastic rain boots.

Her eyes were slightly glazed and she, without any regards for appearances, sat down on the wet grass of the riverbank. She let the rain streak down her face, the cold liquid having numbed her body so much that she no longer trembled as the wind blew her drenched hair.

"I guess since I finally got to say goodbye," she mumbled to herself, "I shouldn't be moping anymore."

She blinked a few times and looked up as she finally noticed that the rain had stopped falling above her but continued to pour down on the ground before her. "Ichigo."

Ichigo, clad in a long black pea coat and a pair of khaki slacks stood above her, holding his large, red colored umbrella above her head. He gazed down, his free hand offered to her. "Rukia what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured turning from him. "Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

There was the slightest hesitation in her movements, not unseen by Ichigo as she ignored his hand and pulled herself to her feet. She self-consciously brushed off the skirt of her dress, proving to be if no avail due to the material being soaked through. Ichigo retracted his hand from its earlier position and let his eyes linger on Rukia as she walked past him. Her eyes had flashed in his direction, the purple of her irises, reflecting the riptide like quality of the storm burdened river below.

Breaking out of his personal reverie, Ichigo followed after her. Rukia stepped back up onto the path that ran parallel to the river and began to walk at a leisurely pace despite the stiff rigor in her posture. Ichigo carefully fell into step beside her and managed to position the umbrella over her head.

Her gaze was kept from him, instead gazing ahead rather calmly. Ichigo almost longed to close the distance between them, but knew that would be pushing his luck, it was amazing enough that Rukia hadn't run off the moment she saw him.

Walking together, so close together, protecting each other from the rain, it was so familiar it hurt but the new feeling that now accompanied their walk ached even worse. She had closed herself off from him, put up a barrier that kept her safe but refused to let anyone in. Her world was overcrowded with all sorts of people, but she was still alone, utterly and painfully alone.

"So," he glanced at her, hesitating, testing the water between them, in a sense. "Care to explain why you were really out and about at this time at night?"

She shot him a look, that clearly asked why he even gave a damn, but apparently she had decided to humor him. "I didn't feel like showering, so I decided to come out here instead."

Ah, there it was that sense of humor; make that a rather nasty, sarcastic, sense of humor. "Well, that's fine, I guess," Ichigo's sentence trailed away at the end and they continued to plod on in silence. Ichigo had no idea where he was going, he wasn't even quite sure that Rukia knew where she herself was going. "But, what is not ok, is you sitting out here alone and getting attacked by some creeper or catching pneumonia."

"I'm a grown woman now _Dr_. Kurosaki, thank you for your professional opinion, but I believe that I am able to care for myself." Ichigo did not fail to miss the bitter undertone of her words as she spoke. "I learned in a most difficult fashion long ago that the only one that knows what best for you is yourself. The supposed _kind_ words of others are only falsities meant to fool the weak."

Her voice so acerbic, her words so dark, devoid of hope and resonating in his mind, just what had happened to the ignorant, endearing girl he had first met in high school? The one who had been embarrassed when he had first kissed her, the one that had been afraid to introduce him to her brother, the one that had smiled so sincerely every time her wondrous eyes met his own?

Without delving deeply into the matter the answer was there. He had already known the answer, all along; the one that had so darkened her heart was he.

And now, it seemed there was nothing he could do about it.

"And why are you following me?" she said, her words pulled back once more into her apathetic style of speech.

Just how was he supposed to answer that? Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "We are merely traveling in the same direction. I thought it would be nice if we walked together."

"Nice for whom?"

"Both of us."

It seemed as if he had irritated her in some manner as she huffed loudly and increased her pace. The adjustment was slight as Ichigo fell into her new stride and tried to keep the umbrella over her head, despite the rain instead falling on his own. She glanced at him in her periphery but quickly faced forward once more, slowing and returning to their earlier speed.

Content to see that she was going to let him continue on, he ventured to say, "So, just what are you doing out here? Did you have a meeting of some kind?"

She exhaled loudly, "I said I couldn't sleep."

"And," Ichigo prompted. He knew he was probably pushing his luck here.

"Aaand why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you, you never do anything without reason."

She was angry with this, for whatever reason, for him catching her in a lie, or for him speaking the truth of her personality. "What did you expect me to say?" They continued walking, Rukia's gaze fixed on the sidewalk that passed below her, "Something like … you can't see teardrops in the rain?"

"That seems a better reason," Ichigo said in a perceptive voice. He waited for her to continue, to deny her claim and reestablish her strong ego once more but she seemed distracted, lost in her thoughts. "But," Ichigo's voice was soft as he spoke, "why are you afraid of letting anyone see your tears?"

Rukia's took a deep breath, clasping her hands in front of her body. This conversation was horrible, like lines from a soap opera. "Because that's not me anymore, I left that weaker part of me behind, long ago."

"Crying does not make you weak," Ichigo firmly said. "And you cannot merely detach your emotions, no matter what you see them as. I believe that this situation is one where showing your pain is allowable."

When had Ichigo learned to speak like this, in such a gentle manner? "So, you heard about Ashido?" she asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

Ichigo murmured a yes. "I guess you don't remember who it was that brought you home."

"I had assumed it was my brother."

"Well yes, he came with me, after some err negotiating." Ichigo didn't add some very difficult _negotiating_ at that.

"And you called Kaien?" Rukia recalled her earlier conversation.

He was a bit surprised that she knew that, and said in a sulky voice, "Yes I did, although I told him not to mention that to you."

She struggled with her next sentence, attempting to start it a few times before she finally settled on asking, "Why did you have him call me?"

The phrasing was safe, protecting her from a desperation she could not fully hide that colored the tonal element of her words. Quietly she was actually asking him, _Why did you not call me yourself?_

"I know how you are Rukia, even if you won't admit it. I know that no matter how strong of a front you put up, the death of a close friend is something that no one should have to face alone."

She bit her lower lip, her words getting caught in her throat. "Thank you."

"Hmm, what was that?" Ichigo feigned momentary deafness.

"Nothing," her mood had appeared to have lightened, if only slightly and her mouth was no longer fixed into a permanent frown. "But were you so afraid of me, that you refused to call me yourself?"

There it was again, the safer phrasing of her question, a careful choosing of words. Her question had been phrased in a joking manner so as to avoid the disappointment that he hadn't called her himself.

Ichigo smirked; scooting closer to her as he walked, glad to see that she didn't flinch away. "As I recall, you hate me on a level that is equivalent to the, what did you call it, _the intensity of a hundred, thousand super giant, burning suns_."

"I can't believe you remember that," Rukia said with a scowl at her past immaturity. "And besides," she continued, "You have no need to use that reasoning now. I told you that I no longer hold onto my hate for you."

He knew she was lying.

But it would hurt too much …

to hear the truth from her lips.

He was so desperate now, he would take what he could get from her, anything that allowed him to maintain the waning connection between them. "Well that's a slight relief," he lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Hmm?" Rukia asked, not quite understanding his question.

"What kind of relationship do we have between us now?"

Rukia made a slight 'oh' in understanding, "Well, I'd have to say we're more than acquaintances but we're not as we used to be." She snapped her fingers, "Let's go with friends, but not best friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah the kind that you meet in class and only talk to cause he's in your class and then you try not to talk to him unless need be, but he still tries to talk to you cause he thinks there's something there but there so isn't."

Ichigo took a moment to process her words, "That makes me sound like a stalker."

"Sure, that's what we'll call you, a stalker friend."

"I think you'd better be nice to me Ms. Kuchiki because I happen to have in my possession a very important letter," Ichigo said, putting his empty hand into his pocket.

"I don't need to see any of your idiotic letters to Santa Claus," Rukia continued walking.

"No, this isn't from Santa," Ichigo's easy going manner had faded, replaced by instead a depressed expression of regret, "It's actually from Ashido."

--

--

_How many times had he rewritten this letter?_

_How many times had he tried to write the word … love?_

_And then proceeded to write every synonym of the word love instead?_

_Ashido's hands were shaking as he finally finished his letter, his confession of love letter to Rukia. This piece of paper spoke his thoughts, held his hopes and had become his source of worry. That day, getting ready for school, the letter had been given a special place, in the inner pocket of his book bag. He lost count of how many times he had checked and double-checked to see if the letter was still there._

_He would wait for the right moment, the best time to pull Rukia away and steal her heart with his words of his affections for her._

_But that had been almost ten years ago and the letter still remained unopened by Rukia._

_It had been opened once, by him. He had merely opened it once since writing it to cross out all the words he had written and summarize his feelings in three words at the bottom of the page before writing his short farewell._

_The night of the reunion and the letter was unearthed once again from behind the photo frame of his high school diploma. The letter burned a hole in his pocket all night, longing to be delivered and finally read but as before, it remained hidden, as did its owner's feelings._

_Ashido watched Rukia, she was as beautiful as he remembered. Despite all the women he had been with, she was still the only one that could make his stomach do flip flops and his heart ache with a longing so hurtful it could stop him in his tracks._

"_Ashido," Rukia waved him over to the table. He patted his pocket, feeling reassured as he felt the form of the letter still in his pocket._

"_Rukia," he took her hand, gently placing his lips atop it. Amazingly, she actually giggled at this and even more amazingly, she leaned forward and pressed her own lips to his forehead. "R-rukia," he almost choked. His face was warm and his senses were fried._

"_Ashido," she pulled him to sit in the chair next to her and continued to say something so garbled, all that could be heard from her was giggles._

"_Rukia," Ashido came to the rather disappointing conclusion that she was drunk. She hadn't meant to kiss him and there had been no emotion behind the action. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"_

"_I am old enough to drink."_

"_Yes, I know but that wasn't my question."_

_Her eyes were unfocused and her cheeks were flushed as she shook her head, "I don't know how many glasses it was. Counting is for squares and girls that can't handle their alcohol."_

"_You're one of those girls."_

"_You think I'm just an ordinary girl?"_

_It was such an opportune question, the perfect one for him to deny her claim and then proceed to confess his affections for her. She was the furthest thing from ordinary in his mind. However she wished for him to describe her was what he would do. As the center of his universe, his Aphrodite of love, his breath of life, those were all her._

_If only she wasn't drunk and half there. He had been denied by her before, obliviously on her part and Ashido felt as if he couldn't quite handle another rejection, whether it was intentional or not. So he would bide his time, stay faithfully by her side as her best friend. That had been his plan ten years ago and that would be his plan now, for however long it would take, for the rest of his life. He was hers to have and to hold until death._

--

--

She glanced that way again, towards the worn looking letter sitting on her kitchen counter. For some reason, which resided in her heart, she couldn't bring herself to open the letter from Ashido.

Her mind urged her to open it, discover whatever the contents held …

But another part of her, remained reluctant in fear. Reading a letter from someone that had passed on, not just anybody, but her best friend was possibly more than she thought she could handle at the moment.

Ichigo's gaze was also upon the envelope, that had been found on his desk the day before Ashido's death. A note had been taped to one side, in Ashido's handwriting. "_At your discretion, please decide the best time to deliver this to Rukia_."

Why him of all people to deliver the letter?

Rukia reached out a hand again, letting it hover above the envelope and inhaled deeply. It needed to be done, no rest would be had until she read whatever was in the letter.

"Rukia."

She startled at this, unknowingly taking two steps back from her counter and away from the envelope.

Ichigo stared at her quizzically, his orange hair dripping water down his face from the rain as he stood in the doorway to her kitchen. He glanced between her and the letter, a look of understanding on his face. "Shall I open it for you?"

Normally, a request of this sort would've made her angry. It would have been taken as condescending, pitying and aggravating. Why would she, Kuchiki Rukia, need someone else to help her open a letter?

"Please," she spoke so softly, Ichigo had to strain to hear her. He nodded once, reaching out and grasping onto the letter. He carefully ran a finger under the top flap of the envelope, gently pulling the top. Reaching inside, he withdrew a folded piece of paper, hesitating only the slightest bit before he offered it to Rukia.

Her hands seemed unable to work and Ichigo sighed, unfolding the letter himself and holding it under the light. His mouth formed a slight frown as he beheld the words on the page. A single line had been drawn through the lines of words, left overshadowed by his large declaration at the bottom. The words were still legible, and obviously well thought out, so he decided to read the whole letter. Ichigo glanced at her, ready to hand over the paper if she protested, but her eyes were glued to him, begging in silence, that he continue.

He cleared his throat, flattening the paper, "Rukia," he began to read Ashido's writing. "How can I phrase this in a way that won't be misunderstood, as is what always seems to happen whenever I try to express my feelings verbally to you. I really care for you, deeply, so much so that I feel an ache when your smiles are for someone else and it pains me whenever you are saddened." Ichigo choked on these words, finding it difficult to verbalize the phrase that Ashido had written. Rukia's face still remained in an expression of interest, earnest to hear what Ashido had written, but also fearful to know his last thoughts.

Ichigo ran a hand through his wet hair, clearing his throat again before he continued. "The liking I have for you is what is being misunderstood. The feelings I have towards you are not ones that are between friends, it is much more than that. It's hard to explain unless you've felt it. It hurts to be apart from you and it hurts me to be near you when I know you do not feel for me the same way. I want to see you happy but at the same time, I want to steal you away and selfishly keep you all for myself …"

He paused, for just the slightest moment as he came to the large words at the bottom of the page that Ashido had finally settle on. "I," he looked up and locked eyes with Rukia, "love you."

Ichigo's eyes ran over the last sentence Ashido had written below that, and let them weigh heavily in his mind. His eyes darted between Rukia and the page, before folding the paper in half once more and setting it down on the counter between them. He couldn't bring himself to verbalize them. "That is all," he said.

Rukia's world had just been shook and a guilt unlike any she had felt before weighed heavy on her heart. Her hands curled into fists as she let her nails dig into the palms of her hands, unflinching and unfeeling to the pain.

She looked to the ground, feeling unable to face Ichigo. Her eyes darted about the marble floor, unable to stay still and focus. Her voice cracked slightly as she finally asked, "Why did he never tell me?"

How was Ichigo supposed to answer this? How was he supposed to understand the feelings of Ashido? The culpability he felt couldn't be explained but as he stared at Rukia's meek form, he felt a want to comfort her. He eyes were shadowed by her bangs, and her whole form shook with trembles of her emotions.

He felt a realization wash over him, a breaking in his realization. The words Ashido had written, the love he described were Rukia, these were not feelings that he couldn't comprehend. No, these were the feelings he had once felt for Rukia, or rather still felt for her.

"Perhaps he never told you, because he was afraid that you would not return his feelings, or at least not in the way he wanted," Ichigo offered. "He was your best friend and would've rather stayed your friend than ruin your friendship by confessing and strain things between you two."

Ichigo had no way of knowing if this was how Ashido really felt, but the words he spoke were from his own heart. If he had been in Ashido's position, he would have felt this way.

"Ashido," Rukia let his name roll off her lips so sadly as her eyes moistened over.

--

--

_Ashido dropped the loaf of bread he had held in his hands, the thump on the ground unnoticed by him as he stepped over the bread and made his way to a dark haired man standing near the donuts. The grocery store wasn't always the best place to start a fist fight, but at that moment, Ashido could care less. "That fool thinks he can trick me if he dyes his hair," Ashido muttered under his breath, reaching out his hand and grabbing the other man roughly by the shoulder. "Hey you," he turned the dark haired fellow about. "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing in Seattle?" He brought his other hand forward swiftly, punching the man squarely in his jaw._

_As to be expected, this attracted quite a bit of attention in the bread and grains section of the grocery store. A mother standing nearby clapped her hands over her sons eyes, two little girls squealed and ran away and the store employee seemed frozen, his mouth hanging open._

_Reeling back, the dark haired guy held up his hands, catching Ashido's next punch. "Whoa, whoa."_

_Ashido finally caught a better look at the other man, letting his hand go limp. "Oh, not Ichigo." Indeed not Ichigo, the hair was a different color, the other man's eyes were a teal color instead of brown and he had a slight bump in the bridge of his nose that Ashido didn't recall Ichigo having. And now he knew why. This wasn't Ichigo and he had just punched a complete stranger._

_"Yeah," was the hesitant reply. Double checking to make sure Ashido wouldn't randomly punch him in the face again, the other man released his fist. "That is one nasty right hook you've got there."_

_"I'm very sorry," Ashido said, a bit miffed that he had made such a mistake. "Er, thought you were someone else," he offered as an excuse._

_"Well, I'm glad I'm not this Ichigo person. Seems you two don't really get along," he held out his hand, offering it to Ashido. "My name is Shiba Kaien, nice to meet you, I think."_

_"Kano Ashido, and well, I don't normally, well you know, try to punch people's lights out in between my grocery shopping."_

_A very hesitant employee approached the two men, "Excuse me, but is there a problem here?"_

_"Ah, no no," Kaien clapped the meek man on his back. "Just getting to know one another, right Ashido?"_

_He received no reply and turned to look at his red haired friend. Ashido was glaring at another man, whose mop of bright orange hair stood out at the front of the store. Before he could be stopped, Ashido had swiftly made his way towards the guy and reached out grabbing the other man roughly by his shoulder. "Ichigo!" he socked the orange head in the jaw._

_Both the mouths of Kaien and the employee dropped open at this._

_"Hey, wait, wait, wait" Ichigo angrily said, grabbing Ashido's fists. "Did my girlfriend run into your car or something? I know she's not the best driver and all but she has some really good insurance and, and ... wait, do I know you?"_

_Ashido glared at him, a snarl escaping his lips. At least he had the right guy this time._

_"Ashido? Kano Ashido?" Ichigo leaned in closer for a better look. "It is you."_

_"Damn straight and why are you here?" he made another attempt to hit Ichigo._

_"Oh my gosh, Ichigo!"_

_Ashido didn't have to even look to know whom it was that practically screamed those words. Orihime Inoue ran towards them and Ichigo released Ashido. "Ichigo, Ichigo!" Orihime reached his side, reaching up to rub the red swelling on Ichigo chin, left from Ashido's punch. "Darling are you alright?"_

_Ichigo pulled away from her, holding up his hand to stop her simpering. "I'm fine Inoue," there was a finite tone in his words._

_"B-but," she reached out again, but thought better of it and retracted her hand. "Um, well maybe I should go and wait in the car ..."_

_There was a tension between them, that Ashido never remembered before. Orihime forced a smile and nodded her head once, "Well, I'll wait for you out-outside."_

_"Sorry Orihime, I'll try and hurry," Ichigo's voice was pleasant but his eyes were vacant, and unfeeling. Ashido stared after Orihime as she headed out the front door of the store before he looked back at Ichigo. Were they always this awkward with each other, even though they were in a relationship?_

_"Sir," it was the employee from earlier. He tapped Ashido on the shoulder, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ashido frowned at him and the meeker man frantically waved his hands about, "I mean if that's ok with you!"_

_Ashido glowered at Ichigo, before he pushed past him, waving a hand over his shoulder, "That's fine, I feel rather ill at ease in this store anyway."_

_--_

_--_

They sat there in silence, Ichigo unable to bring himself to speak, afraid he would only cause Rukia further hurt. And Rukia unable to form her feelings into sensible words.

It was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"How do you feel now?"

She gave him a look of undisguised disgust, as if she couldn't believe he would ask that. "What do you mean, I only feel like an idiot. I'm ashamed of myself for not realizing Ashido's feelings earlier and for hurting him so many times."

"That's not what I mean," he reached out a hand placing it on the side of her face. "What I mean, is how do you feel about Ashido now? This is his confession of love."

"I know that," Rukia didn't like the tone of his voice.

"So, do you return his feelings of love? Or will you just ignore them? Can you move on while he still holds you so deeply in his heart? Will you deny his feelings and ignore his love?" The room echoed with a silence that followed his words and Ichigo maintained his stance, holding his hand to Rukia's face.

"Are you talking about Ashido when you ask those questions?" Rukia finally said as she turned away from him. "Or yourself?"

His eyes darkened, and he dropped his hand to his side. Would she always be the only one able to read the underlying meanings in his words? He hated how she could see through façade, find the truth under his lies and read his very heart. But he loved that she knew not to take words at superficial value and the insight she had, sometimes brought truths to his attention that he had not realized before.

"Both," he uttered the damnable answer.

"Ichigo," Rukia let his name roll from her lips. "I have a feeling that I know what you are trying to say, but I must stop you here, I-"

"Why?!" he interjected. "Why has this subject become forbidden, why do you fear to discuss it, why do we have to stop here?"

She reached up gently and placed her delicate hand over his mouth, stopping his questions of craze. Head hung, she said, "We both moved on long ago. You had your choice and you chose …" she swallowed with expressed effort, "Orihime and now it's time to put our past together, behind us." She lowered her hand, giving him a forced smile, "We will start over, as friends … and no more than that."

"Is that, is that really ok with you?"

"You should go," Rukia said, running a hand through her hair. She slowly walked towards her bedroom, stopping in the doorway, "Orihime is probably waiting for you-"

"Rukia-"

"And I should probably call Kaien"

Ichigo's body stiffened, and Rukia couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew mentioning Kaien's name would only strain the situation but it was almost a revenge, a bitter revenge. She had Kaien now, she no longer needed Ichigo, he no longer held her love.

He had Orihime

and she had Kaien

it all worked out in the end ...

right?

Ichigo knew he deserved all the ache that overtook his heart at Rukia's mention of Kaien's name. He had no right to keep her for himself. He was in no position to be doing this, to be in love with her. He had promised his devotion to another girl, and no longer deserved any sort of reciprocation of his feelings from Rukia. Kaien was better for her than him, he could already tell, he had become the bandages for her heart.

Getting to his feet, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, sighing loudly. "I have to go … Orihime is probably waiting for me."

Rukia's throat clenched and she nodded, "I'll let you show yourself out then."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her as he slowly made his way to the front door. His hand fell heavily on the doorknob and he opened the door. "I will see you later then …"

A question or a promise, which did his words imply?

The door shut behind him. Rukia's eyes stared at the wooden expanse of her door and from the other side, Ichigo stood, staring back in the direction he had just come. They stood there, both frowning as if undergoing an internal battle of their own and each oblivious to the time passing.

Ichigo turned, throwing his jacket over his shoulders, "Goodbye Rukia."

Rukia rubbed her eyes, stepping into her bedroom, "Good bye, Ichigo."

--

--

_He almost crashed into the orange haired girl as he stepped through the automatic, sliding doors. "Sorry," he said gruffly._

_"Oh it's fine," Orihime rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Blinking twice, she did a double take, "Ashido? What are you doing here?"_

_"Eh," he said slowly. Had this girl really not seen him like five minutes ago in the store? Well Orihime, he recited in his head, I was the one that had just punched your boyfriend . . . "Shopping," he settled on._

_"Oh, well it's great seeing you!" she beamed at him. With a nervous laugh Orihime leaned back against the large pillar in the front of the store. She chewed her bottom lip, "Ashido," she ventured to say, "How is Rukia now? I mean, I heard that you two lived near each other and all and I just, well ..." Her voice was heavy with guilt and a bitterness she felt towards ... herself? Ashido stared at her, taking a small step in her direction._

_"Orihime? Is something bothering you?"_

_Why was he doing this? Helping the woman that had hurt the one he loved?_

_"Ashido," her gentle eyes were glistening. "Um, I just, well," Orihime wrung her hands, reddening the skin with the force she exerted. "Have you, have you ever done something to help yourself, that ended up creating problems for other people that you cared about?" she hastily said._

_"What?"_

_As if realizing that she had said to much, Orihime held up her hands, waving them in front of her, "Never mind what I said. I was just quoting poetry."_

_"But-"_

_"I have to go, gotta go and remind Ichigo to buy leeks for dinner and some cheese and some chocolate and-"_

_"Orihime, wait," his hand closed on empty air as she whipped from his reach, retreating back into the store._

_"Just what do you know?"_

_--_

_--_

Orihime happily pushed open the door to the flower shop, almost crashing into someone else. "Sorry," she hastily said, bowing her head.

"It is fine," came the reply in a deep male voice.

"But I am really sorry," Orihime looked up, a small gasp escaping her lips as she met the eyes of the melancholic man before her. His expression was one of boredom but there was a sadness about him that seemed to ooze into the air between them.

"It is I who should be sorry," the dark haired man said. He placed the very tips of his fingers against her cheekbone, "for almost hurting a beauty like you." He dropped his hand, brushing past her, through the door, the smell of lavender in his wake. "Something like that, would be truly unforgiveable."

--

* * *

_Sorrrrrrrry :( I know this chapter was rather on the short side but I'm working on the next big development in the story ..._

_BTW, "Teardrops in the Rain" by C. N. Blue is actually a really good song :)_

_And I know there's probably questions and I'll answer them if I can without giving away too much of the future plot line and ... I'm tired and can't really think of anymore to flap my gums about :)_

_Night :D (or morning if your reading this during the daylight hours)_


End file.
